The Untold Tale
by InuPriestess112
Summary: They escaped their own hells to join together to fight against a common enemy. They’ve all experienced loss and pain together, sharing their hells together. Even the one they were in now. - Includes romance and disaster. Inu/Kag fic, with some Mir/San.
1. Party preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...sadly. Rumiko Takashi does.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Whew." Kagome said after all the preparations were set up. "That took alot of my energy."

It was Kagome's 18th birthday and her mother was helping her set up the decorations and prepare the food. Kagome was making her way to the sink to clean up some dishes, when she noticed a hint of red right outside her window. Silver hair-white dog ears- Kagome ran the opposite way to the door and opened it. She saw a blur of red, and then he was there, in front of her. Looming over her, he looked into her eyes. "I'm back."

They embraced eachother with a big hug, and she led him inside the house. "Mama, Inuyahsa's here." she yelled. Her mother came peeking around the corner, a grin spreading across her face at the sight of the hanyou. Kagome smiled. _'I'm so happy to see him. everything is perfect now.'_ she silently thought.

Kagome's mother made her way to Inuyasha and gave him a tight squeeze. "Welcome back" she whispered. Inuyasha's face reddened.

Inuyasha then smiled. He was nervous on his way here. He didn't know if Kagome would be angry at him coming uninvited. He knew this 'celebration' thing was important to her, and he didn't want to ruin it for her. But as soon as he glanced over to Kagome, all worries from his mind dissipated.

"I'm so glad your here, Inuyasha." she said with something in her eyes... was it...no it couldnt be...

"Feh." was all he could come up with. He was planning on doing it tonight, finally telling Kagome how he really felt. He found out himself only a year before. With all those conflicting emotions, he finally took the time to sort them out, and realized he was clinging to Kikyou because he wanted someone to love, and love him back. She was the first person he ever really loved, aside from his mother. Then she was gone. Kikyou too. He wasn't going to lose Kagome. It was her he loved, her he wanted, needed. He had to tell her.

"Kagome, do you think we could go for a walk?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Let me just tell my mom. Wait for me by the door?"

"Yea."

"O.k." Kagome made her way to her mother. "We'll be back in 10." she told her. She grabbed a hat for Inuyasha, and plopped it on his head. Then they left.

* * *

The two walked along the sidewalks. It was midday and guests wouldn't start arriving till sundown. Kagome was glad Inuyasha showed up. She was worried he wasn't going to. 

Inuyasha was eager to know when Kagome would be returning to the Fuedal Era with him once again. He wanted her to stay there with him, always...His thoughts were interupted when Kagome spoke.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come." Kagome whispered, she said it more to herself than outloud.

"Feh. You don't have any faith in me, do you?"

"No Inuyasha I...I just thought you might have been busy..."

"I'm always busy. But I'm here in this disgusting Era, aren't I?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it! I was just saying it surprised me - " She was interupted when Inuyasha lashed out.

"What? I'm not allowed to surprise the shard detector?" He was heated.

"I WAS TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU!!!!! OSWARI!!!" She screamed. Kagome had had enough.She let the tears, that were so violenty trying to keep inside, fall. She stormed off into the direction of her house, unaccompanied by the hanyou face down in the ground.

"Your welcome!" he yelled back when the spell wore off.

Kagome was heading home in angry steps. "He always has to fight with me! I love it when we get along. I love--" she stopped mid-sentece. Was she really going to say she loved Inuyasha? She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She continued on with her train of thought from before. "I love it when we get along." She sighed. "Why can't we today?" Kagome walked back into her home.

* * *

MEANWHILE... 

Inuyasha felt horrible. He really did hate fighting with Kagome. He loved it when they could talk and laugh, not scream and yell. Even more he hated seeing her cry, making her cry. How he wished he could go to her now, and apologize. It would all be for nothing. Even if she did forgive him, they would end up fighting later. But the image of him fighting with Kagome seemed more pleasant that being away from her. At least he'd _be_ with her.

He sighed, he'd return back to her house now. He started back, and saw someone up ahead. He knew that scent. How he depised it. _'Hojo'._

* * *

Hojo kept pacing down the street. Kagome's friends told him about Kagome's birthday celebration, and they invited him. He couldn't wait to see Kagome. He hadn't talked to her in a while, since school was over and everything. He really wanted to be with Kagome. To tell her his dreams of being with her. But there was something different about Kagome now. The way she would stare off into empty space, murmering to herself. There was something in her eys when she would think like that. Whatever she about must make her really happy. It might be another guy. Hojo cringed at that thought. That's what he was afraid of. 

He had heard of this "Inuyasha" fellow. He had overheard one of Kagome's friends, who said Kagome accidentaly slipped that name out once. He was determined to find out who he was.

He was sick and tired of playing Mr. nice guy. Hojo was always bringing ointments and pain relievers to Kagome, always polite when Kagome would suddenly walk out of a date her friends set up for them. Kagome was going to be his. This he was certain of. Once he had her, he wouldn't have to play around anymore. He'd show her she would be _lucky_ to be seen with such a great guy as himself. Kagome was going to be his...no matter what it takes...whether she liked it or not.

He turned the corner, and now he was on the street that led to Kagome's home. He heard a noise behind him, and turned to inspect it, but it was too late. There was no one there. "Hmmmmm..." he said under his breath. He turned back around and stopped. There was something blocking him, someone blocking him. He stepped back and saw a man all in red, silver hair, and golden eyes.

Note: So what do you think? O.k. for the first chapter? (It's my first fanfic) Ahhhhh please review?


	2. The truth hurts

Chapter 2

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to step out of my way!" Hojo was already ticked off that this guy was following him. He needed to get out of his face. He had a goal. And her name was Kagome.

The man laughed. "Ha. Don't know if you've heard of me. Inuyasha. Thought I recognized you." replied Inuyasha with an unusual calmness.

Hojo was shocked. That was Inuyasha...but...but..He gathered up all the anger he could and created a way he believed could make this Inuyasha leave. For good. "Your Inuyahsa? Hmmmm...interesting..." Inuyasha showed an annoyed look.

"What? What's so interesting?" He replied in a gruff tone. He demanded an answer. _'Who does this guy think he is, talking like I'm some kind of animal.'_

"All I have to say is, stay away from Kagome. That girl is _mine." _This was the tricky part. How was he going to convince Inuyasha to stay away from _his_ girl?

Inuyasha was furious. How dare this guy tell him what to do. He could rip this guy to shreds with one strike of his claws. "What?! Nobody tells me what to do. Nobody tells this half-demon what to do. Nobody." Inuyasha almost choked. What did he just say? How stupid could he get. Slowley, he took off his hat and looked onto the face of the shocked boy.

"What? Your a..that's not possible.."

"I am right here in front of your stupid face. It _is _possible you twit."

A plan was rapidly unfolding into Hojo's mind. He gave a small smirk. He believed he knew how to drive away this arrogant hanyou.

"Then that's more the reason for you to leave Kagome alone. Does she know what you are? Do you actually believe she would want to be with a lowley hanyou such as yourslef. Your pitiful. A half demon you say? Your blood is tainted. A half-demon could never make Kagome happy. She needs a _real_ life, to live with a _human_ man, to be _really_ happy. _You'd drive her away yourself in a matter of time_."

Hojo stopped and took in mouthfulls of oxygen. He'd said so much, he had to get it out. He was not going to let this _hanyou_ get in between him and Kagome. That was his woman, his property. No one else's.

Inuyasha was speechless. He...that boy...was right. No matter how much it angered him or pained him to hear Hojo speak those words, it was true. Hojo didn't even know Inuyasha and could already tell he would make Kagome unhappy. _Kagome..._

"You know what I'm saying is true, you filthy vermon. Get out of here. AND STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN." _'That should do it' _Hojo thought. He was as good as gone from Kagome's world.

Inuyasha couldn't speak. His mind was confused with so many voices and people yelling "_Hanyou_" and "_Dirty halfbreed_" and "_Good-for-nothing-half-demon_" His heart started to ache. He loved Kagome, but he had hurt her in the past...and he would only doom her to a life of tears is she stayed by his side. His heart gave out.

He turned away from Hojo. There was nothing he had to say to him, nothing he _could_ say. He jumped up onto the roof of a nearby house. Hopping roof to roof, trying to find somewhere to go, think things out. There was only one thing on his mind, or rather, one person.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Kagome was finishing with the ribbons. "Almost..." Finished. She looked towards the crowd. Most of the guests were already here, but the one person she was looking for wasn't there. She let out a small sigh. Even thou they had fought earlier, she was over it now, looking back on it as childish. She wished he was here now, just to enjoy what was to become of the night. 

"Looking for me?" Kagome silently groaned._ 'Oh no.'_

She turned to face Hojo, who was looking rather happy. That little smirk on his face gave it all away.

"Oh Hi Hojo, I didn't see you there." _'This is going to be a long night.'_

Hojo was silently planning in his head. How was he going to tell her? How would she react. She_ better_ say yes, that's all he knew. "Um, Kagome, I'd like to have a talk with you, in private, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Let me just tell my cousin where the sugar is, so she doesn't freak out She's been trying to find it for the last half-hour. I'll meet you in my bedroom? Nobody'll be there, O.k.?"

"Sounds perfect." He left her, walking towards her bedroom. '_He's acting strangely.' _she thought. Better go talk to Mae. Mae was Kagome's cousin, one her own age, to whom she related to closely. She was like a best friend, and always hung out together when they saw eachother, which wasn't alot. Mae's family had moved to America some years before, and Kagome rarely saw her now. She knew she could depend on Mae to help her, whenever.

She made her way over to Mae. "Mae can you do me a favor?"

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Well there's this guy I know who's acting strange, and he asked to talk to me 'privately'. Something about him is freaking me out, so could you please hang out near my room, and if I yell or anything, come get me?"

"Sure Kagome. This guy isn't trouble is he?"

"No. I don't know. I'm getting a bad feeling thou. I just want to be on the safe side. Maybe I'm paranoid..."

"No. Always trust your heart. But if something happens, and I can't get in the room, what should I do?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Go outside and call Inuyasha. He'll come. He'll find a way." And with that, Kagome strode towards her room, with Mae not too far behind. Kagome braced herself.

_'I don't know what's going on, but I'm about to find out. Why am I feeling this way? Hojo isn't anything to worry about, right?'_ she silently thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and entered her room.

* * *

Note: Hmmm? What about know? Better? Please review, I need to know what you think:) 


	3. An enemy inside

Note: Thank you for the reviews serenityrain2233. I know the characters are seeming out of character, but you'll see why, in this chapter.

See, I knew **someone** would notice that some of the characters were out of place. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hojo was waiting for Kagome in her room. He was silently thinking to himself. _'Why am I acting so strangely? It seems like I've been telling myself I was just acting like I was sincere. That I really am tough. But I know I'm not. Inside my heart, I know I'm not. So why was I so cruel to Inuyasha? Was it just my jealousy pouring out? No, I was thinking cruel thoughts about Kagome even before Inuyasha showed up. But why?' _Hojo sighed. He believed he was going crazy. Maybe he was just stressed because somehow he had finally gotten the guts to tell Kagome his true feelings. _'I am going crazy.' _He let out another sigh. _**'No, you're not.'**_

This scared Hojo. He looked around the room, and there was no one to be found. _'Did I...did I hear someone inside my head?' _He waited. _**'Think nothing of it. Just go along and tell Kagome your feelings. Don't worry about a thing.'** _

Hojo jumped up. He really _did_ hear someone in his head. But who? How was this possible? _'Who are you?' _Hojo asked inside his mind. Kagome would be here any minute, and he was talking to someone inside his head. He was nuts.

_**'I am the demon called Katashi.' **_Hojo's heart skipped a beat. Now he knew he was crazy. _'I am really going crazy, aren't I? _

_**'No. I already said no. You are merely a pawn of my game.'**_

_'What game? What do you want from me?'_

_**'You ask too many questions. I am using you to get to the girl, understand?'**_

_'What...? Kagome...? What do you want with Kagome?'_

_**'I was sent here to retrieve the girl. That's it. If I bring her back to my master, I will get a piece of the Shikon jewel. My master said my gift would be perfect for his plan. My gift is possessing people. I can make them do whatever I please. I can also change a person's mind, make them think what I want them to think. I can let my soul loose from my body and plunge it into another. If I am in another body too long, the other soul occupying the body will die, and I will use the body until I am finished. Then, I merely toss the body away. You don't have to go through any of that, as long as all goes according to plan. I will get my shard. Now behave.'**_

_'What jewel? Why do you need a fragement of the jewel? What's so speacial about a broken jewel?'_

_**'Fool. The Shikon jewel is very powerful. Just a mere shard and my power can grow. I will be able to control minds without leaving my body. I will be able to control people's actions with but a word. I will become powerful.'**_

_'Yup. I. Am. Completely. Nuts.'_

_**'Think whatever pleases you, human. Just do your part and get the girl here. I will do the rest.'**_

Hojo stopped talking to himself. He knew this wasn't normal. He started to panic. _'That's why I was acting so strangely. That wasn't me, that was this Katashi person.'_

_**'Precisely. And if it weren't for me, that hanyou would have ripped you to shreds for speaking about Kagome the way you did. I simply cast out a part of my soul to confuse his mind and make him believe you were right. I then commanded him to leave. He didn't know it, but he followed my direct orders. What a fool.'** _

Hojo heard an evil chuckle, menacing laughter. Now Hojo was really starting to panic. He couldn't let Kagome walk into danger, not after learning of this demon possesing him. He had to leave. He had to get out of there before Kagome came. He started to walk towards the door with one thing on his mind. _'I can't let harm come to Kagome...I can't let harm come to Kagome...I can't let harm come to Kagome...'_

_**'Oh...but you will. You will do whatever I please, and I command you to STAY!' **_Hojo stopped mid-step. His eyes started to dim to a hollowness.

_'No! You can't do this. I wont let you.'_

_**'I wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures, if only you had listened. Now I have to do everything myself, and you can watch.'**_

Hojo fought the emptyness for minutes, which seemed like hours. He finally gave in. He knew there was no use fighting him. He thought only things like this happened in stories or fairy tales. Hojo knew now that he was mistaken. He failed at protecting Kagome. Now he would have to watch her suffer, and if this demon was telling the truth, than Hojo's soul might die as well. All hope was lost.

Hojo merely shook his head in defeat and closed his eyes as the door to the room slowly opened.

_'I'm so sorry Kagome...forgive me...'_

* * *

Note: So, what'd ya think? I hope every one liked it. If you have any questions or comments, review the story and I'll get back to ya in the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks! 


	4. Your her only hope

Note: ( I'm justing doing my disclaimer's notice again. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company)

If any of you guys could send any reviews about your opinions, or ideas, be my guest and comment. I'd be very happy to hear what you have to say! I am interested in developing my story and making it as interesting as possible. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Kagome stepped inside, and shut the door. "So what do you need to talk about?" asked Kagome. She walked over to where Hojo was, sitting on her bed, looking towards the window. Without speaking a word, he got up and slid the window shut. (It's one of those sliding wondow shudders) All was quiet.

"Kagome, I haven't been able to see you in a while." **_'This is going to be easy.' _**Katashi smirked. _**'This is **too** easy.'**_ Kagome just nodded her head in agreement. "Well I want to be around you a lot more, I want you to be with me."

"...Hojo...I...uh..."

"Kagome, I want you to be mine." _**'Take the bait. Take it...'**_

"Hojo, I don't feel that way about you..." Kagome felt simpathy for the poor boy. But when she looked up into his eyes, she didn't see gurt, or any sigh of emotion. It was like he was empty. She was very confused.

"Oh well. At least I can say I tried. " Now Kagome was even more confused.

"What?" That's when Kagome felt it. She felt the presence. The presence of another soul. She knew what Hojo's presence felt like, soft and nervous, a bit shaky. What she felt could only be described as cruel, pure malice, and powerful. This definately wasn't Hojo's presence. She knew somthing was wrong.

She made a dash to the door. She managed to crack open the door and whisper out "Get Inuyasha." Then suddenly she was jerked back by a powerful force, and the door slammed shut. Mae knew that was her cue. As she breezed past the room, she heard something get throen accross the room, something big. " Don't worry Kagome, I'll get help..."

* * *

Inuyasha was attacking the trees of a nearby park. He had all the time he needed to think. He was so pist at what Hojo had told him. _'Why the hell did I let him talk to me that way?' _He was so confused. Normally he wouldn't let anyone talk to him that way, or even talk about _Kagome_ that way. _'What is wrong with me?'_ He didn't understand why he just left. He was to pist off to think about it at the time, but now his strange action caught up to his memory. He felt so out of place. He should go found Hojo right now and kill him, for what he said. How he looked at Inuyasha with pure disgust and told him what to do. _'And to think I let him live when he mentioned Kagome as "his property"._ He was finally going to tell Kagome tonight, after all those nights waiting and keeping his secret. Now his chance was gone. That Hojo kid probably got to her first, and the thought of that made him even more angrier. His arms were starting to weaken, so he found a still-standing tree and perched atop a high branch. He looked over the buildings that were so strange to him. He would never understand this era. He sighed. He whispered something he never thought to say. _'I lost.'_

* * *

Mae raced as fast as she could outside. Her lungs were burning for oxygen, but she didn't care. She knew that Kagome was depending on her. "INUYAHSA!!! KAGOME'S IN TROUBLE!!! SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP!!" No responce. She had no idea where this "Inuyasha" was. All she could do was depend on Kagome's trust in this guy. If Kagome believed he would come for her, then so did Mae. So she called out, yet again, the name of the one Kagome needed... 

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

Inuyasha's mind was blank. He was really in deep thought. _'Why did I let that punk kid talk to me like that. It's like...like it wasn't me who did what I did, like I was just watching...'_ He pondered a few seconds more, until something interupted his thoughts. he thought he heard his name being called..._'Must be a trick of the wind...'_

Then he heard it agin. But this time, it was clearer, more determined. It _wasn't_ a trick of the wind. Someone needed him...but who?

He took off, rooftop to rooftop, tree branch to tree branch, following the voice...beckoning him...something was definately wrong...

* * *

Mae was near tears. Kagome was depending onn her. She was her only hope. She couldn't get the other people inside, she would disrupt the whole gathering, and there would be a huge commotion. She didn't want to ruin Kagome's night. Besides, Kagome told her to go get Inuyasha, not someone from the family. She trusted Kagome. 

"Inuyasha!!!!" Her voice was weakening. She pressed on, louder. "INUYASHA!!!!! Then she added with but a whisper of words, "Your her only hope."

"Who's only hope?" Mae turned and saw a man all in red, silver hair, briliant golen eyes, and an arrogant stance. "Inuyasha?"


	5. Never give up

Note: Thank you all for the reviews!!! I'm so glad you all liked it, and I started right away on updating it! I'll proabaly have 2-3 more chapters today, since i have the day off (I'm sick so I don't have to do ANYTHING) so yea I hope you like this new update! Once again, thank you!

And back to the story...

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Kagome was panting. Her arm hurt very badly. She looked down, and saw a large gash that looked pretty deep on her left arm. _'That's going to get infected.'_ she thought. But the second she looked away, Hojo grabbed her wounded arms and squeezed. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in pain. She was over and done trying to fight back her tears. There were little paths of salty wetness streaming down her cheeks.

"Who the hell are you?" she managed to choke out. The pain was starting to over come her. She fought it. _He_ would be here soon. She looked into his eyes, and saw pure evil. She cringed.

"Well, well, well. You are pretty smart for a human. What gave it away?"

Kagome ripped her arm away from his grap in a swift motion. "Hojo would never lay a finger on me. His eyes were bright, filled with happiness. All I see is darkness and pain." she sputtered the last part out as he grabbed her arm again and his grip tightened.

"Well, I have to say, I'm not one to make mistakes. It seems you are too smart for your own good." He threw her arm backwards in a circular motion, and she heard a "pop". He managed to cover her mouth to silence her agonized cry.

Kagome was momentarily blinded from pain. She was angry and confused. "Why are you toruring me?"

"I figured you would be a handful to take when you were concious, but lucky for me, I have all the time in the world. I could toss you into unconciousness right now, but where would the fun be in that?" He smirk grew into a twisted smile.

Kagome looked down at her limp arm. She tried to move it, but a fire of pain shot up threw her arms. She managed to surpress her own yell, looking into the eyes of darkness. _'Who is he?'_ she thought? _'How can he look like Hojo?'_

He smiled. _**'Hmmm. She's a strong one with many questions.'**_

"I am Katashi, the demon of mind, body, and soul control. My soul possesses his body for the time being. That also means I can read your mind." Kagome gasped. He could hear her thoughts. _'He is definitely __a strong demon,'_ Kagome thought, _'But will not defeat me nor...'_ she stopped. She couldn't think abou him. Kitashi would know. She focused all her thoughts on math...geometry...algebra...

**_'What is this? I can't defeat her nor who? She was about to say it when she suddenly started to think of numbers and random letters...'_**

"What are you up to, girl?"

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently. She managed to let out a small smile.

"Fool! Do you think I don't know what you are doing? Tell me, you believe I can't beat you or whom?"

Kagome looked up into the cold icy stare of the demon eyes and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

This blew Katashi over the edge. He grabbed her neck and threw her up against the wall. "WHO?!?!"

Kagome could feel his rage. His hands squeezed tighter around her neck. She opened her mouth to try to breath, but she couldn't. Her lungs were on fire. Her heart was beating faster and faster. But she would _not_ give in.

"Nobody." she managed to slip out. She could see the darkness hovering over her eyes. She began to feel lighter anf lighter, as her lungs gave up. She slipped into the unconcious world.

Katashi looked at the passed out girl and threw her to the floor. Thou unconcious, her lungs automatically began to try for oxygen a second time. They succeeded and Kagome's breathing pattern slowly became normal after a few minutes. She was still unconcious.

_**'Pathetic.' **_Katashi thought. **_'I still have time. I'll wait for her to wake again then pry the answer from her very lips. Then we'll leave.' _**He looked down at the girl sprawled out across the floor, blood seeping from her wound. **_'She better come to fast, or she might bleed to death. Master said he wanted her alive.' _**He ripped a part of his shirt and tied it round her arms, not at all lightly, and tied it. _**'There, that should slow the bleeding. She should be fine...for now...'**_

**_

* * *

_**

Inuyasha looked at the strange girl that slightly resembled Kagome. "Yea, I'm Inuyasha. What did you call me for?" He looked around. There was no sign of Kagome, yet he could remember someone yelling out his name, and something about Kagome needing him. He sniffed the air. She wasn't nearby...

"Oh, thank Kami I found you!" She paused to take in more air.

"Oi girl, tell me what's going on!!!"

"Kagome needs you. She's in trouble." She stopped for more air. Inuyasha looked at her impatiently. "If she needs me, ya better hurry up and tell me where she is." He was nervous now. _'Kagome needing me here, in her time? This can't be good.'_

Mae finally caught her breath. She began explaining. "Kagome came to me and said a guy wanted to speak to her "privately", but she said she had a bad feeling about it. She said he wasn't usually trouble, but, like I said, she had a bad feeling about it. Kagome asked me to wait by her room and if I heard her scream or something, to get you. She said you would come. I trust Kagome, so I trusted her when she said to call out your name. Well, I was waiting by the door, and the door opened slighly, and I heard Kagome whisper, _'Get Inuyasha.' _Then she was jerked backwards and the door slammed shut. I heard something get thrown against the wall, and I was afraid it was Kagome. I ran as fast as I could outta there, to find you. Something is terribely wrong." She looked into Inuyasha's golden pools of eyes. She added, "Help her. She needs you."

And without another thought, Inuyasha raced towards Kagome's home. He smelled the air again, looking for her scent. He picked up a couple of other scents as well. One was of that Hojo kid.

_'I'm gonna make him pay.' _Inuyasha thought. Then he realized what the other scent was. This made him run even faster.

_'I...I smell blood...Kagome's blood...'_

* * *

Note: Woot! I did it, another update is on it's way now. What do you think now? What do you think is gonna/should happen? Review and we'll see... 


	6. To listen and become paralized

Note: I am so glad you guys like it. I'm just gonna keep writing all today haha nonstop. Here goes another one. Oooh there's gonna be a fight...and tragedy...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Katashi was getting impatient. He decided it was time to enter Kagome's mind. He took a deep breathe, and walked over to the gilr's body sprawled across the floor. He focused onto her, and started to calm his body, slow his blood. He then whispered "Wake up, Kagome."

Kagome didn't move. She was really knocked out cold. _**'This is infuriating!!!...Alright, just calm down...and try again..."**_ He focused on her once again, and this time, he entered her mind. There were no thoughs active, so he started to place images from his memory in there...then he whispered again. "Wake up, Kagome."

This time, the girl stirred. It was working. He started to coax her out of unconciousness again.

"Kagome...come back...awaken to this world..." He stepped back and watched as the girl started to move around, her eyes not yet open. She rolled onto her side, leaning on her right arm. She tried to move the left, and let out a howl of pain. That's when her eyes sprung open, and realized where she was. 'Oh no...' she thought.

"Oh yes..." Katashi made another move for Kagome, and she backed away. _**'Afraid of me now, eh?' **_

"What's the matter Kagome, afraid of me now?" Katashit looked at Kagome as she slowly rose her head to look into his eyes. He saw her innocent, pleading eyes no more. Instead, he only saw determination. His eyes narrowed as she whispered.

"Never."

* * *

Inuyasha was nearing the shrine. he could hear the music, people chatting and singing, having the time of their lives. _'How can they be so happy? Don't they know Kagome's in trouble at this very second, while the rest of them are enjoing themselves?'_

He coninued up the stairs in one swift motion_. 'I guess they wouldn't since Kagome and Hojo are by themselves, in her room, behind a closed door...'_

Inuyasha's eyes flared red for a second. THAT thought definatelt did not go well with him. He neared the house and went around to the side where Kagome's room was. He looked up and saw the wondow shut. He jumped and landed right next to the wondow. Right before he opened it, he heard someone speak.

"Now tell me girl, who do you believe can not defeat me? I will get my answer before you go to my master, THIS I SWEAR!"

Then the sound of someone screaming in pain filled his ears.

"Answer me, you disgusting human, who were you thinking about?" Katashi yelled. She looked up at him, and she said defiantly, "You really want to know?...I was talking about _Inuyasha_."

* * *

Katashi frowned. _**'Inuyasha?'**_ He laughed. "Foolish girl, he fled away from here. I made him realize he could never be up to your expectations. You could never really be happy with a hanyou." 

"You know NOTHING about me! You know nothing about my expectations or who could ever make me happy! How dare you!" She spat out at Katashi. She was heated. _'If was he's saying is true...then he drove Inuyasha away...'_ She shook her head. "No...No..Inuyasha would never leave..."

Katashi sensed another demon nearby. He sent out a piece of his soul and found the hanyou right outside the window, about to enter the room. _**'Oh no you don't...'**_

He commanded his piece of soul to bind Inuyasha where he was, paralize his body, and supress his voice. The only thing that he would really have control over was his mind. Katashi thought, _**'I want him to hear everything that happens...'**_

Then there was a short growl heard only by Katashi. He knew now Inuyasha was binded. katashi smiiled evily. _**'Let the fun begin...'**_

* * *

Note: ohhhhh now what? What will Inuyasha hear? What will katashi do next? Update coming VERY soon. (As soon as my little fingers can type...) P.s. Thank you ALL for the Reviews. It really makes me happy to hear you aqll like it. Well I'll go to type the next chapter... 


	7. The final blow

Note: I'm doing the disclaimer's notice agin...Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company

Woa you guys really want to know what happens!!! Don't worry, inu-yusukekaiba102, I wouldn't do that to Kagome. You guys are so cool. Anywhoo, "On with the show!" (I mean story) haha ok

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Inuyasha was furious. _'What the hell is going on?'_ He couldn't move, he tried many times to even turn his head, but each time he failed. He was about to yell out, but he realized he could not speak, either. This made him ever more angry. _'How the hell did this happen? I need to get to - ' _

He was cut off by the sound of Kagome's low whimpering.

_'Kagome...'_

* * *

Kagome's whimpering was getting louder. her arm was in so much pain, it was almost unbearable. The tears again flowed down her cheeks, but these tears were not relaesed by the pain in her arm, they were realized by the pain in her heart. 

_'No...no...he didn't...he wouldn't leave...'_

Katashi smiled. "Oh but he did, Kagome. In your thoughts you deny it, but your heart knows it to be true..." He was trying to make her believe it was true...make her believe Inuyasha was gone for good...

Kagome looked up to the figure with hatred in her eyes. Katashi was taken aback for a second. _**'Hmmmmm...interesting...'**_ He let out another piece of his soul and commanded it to fuse inside of the girl's thoughts, most importantly, her memories.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and that's when Katashi's piece of soul entered her. She felt it eneter and her head thrust down onto the ground. She was having a seizure.

_**'Well, this is interesting. I wonder if Inuyasha would like to watch the show...'**_ Katashi commanded the piece of sould inside Kagome first to made her blind to see Inuyasha. Once this was done, he opened the window a bit so Inuasha could see. Hojo's body turned around and saw the hanyou glaring at him.

_'You stay the hell away from her, Hojo!'_ Inuyasha thought. Katashi laughed out loud. He whispered so only the hanyou could hear..

"I am not Hojo. I'm the possesion demon Katashi, and you're not going to interfere with my master's plans."

* * *

Kagome stared at the floor. _'What did he do to me?'_ She looked up at Katshi and noticed everything behind him was blury. She couldn't make out anything behind him, but she could see everything in front of him clear as day. She was nervous now. _'What if I have brain damage or something?'_ She felt something stir in her head, something unpure. The miko inside fought at it, but for now, the unpure intruder wasn't going anywhere. 

She wasn't going to let this Katashi get away with doing this to her. She wouldn't let him convince her to become weak. She would stay strong.

"Your lying. Your nothing but a filthy demon who likes to torture weaker subjects in order to make himself feel powerful." She said defiantly. She figured he would become angry again and hit her again. She was wrong.

He laughed.

"Your a strong one, defiant, I must admit. You speak your mind...that's _good._" The next order he gave to this piece of soul inside Kagome was to open her mind, her memories to him. He knew there had to be something there, some kind of weakness, something to bring her to her knees. If only he could find it...

Suddenly images flashed before his eyes. Images of Kagome's childhood, then the loss of her father, then her going to school..

_**'No. I don't have use of these memories...'**_ He thought some more. Then he had an idea. _**'Give me some memories of her times with Inuyasha..'**_

Then there were images of Kagome entering a well, then some shard hunting with her fellow searchers. Inuayasha yelling at her, and her using a command to literally bring him to his knees. Katashi laughed at that. Then there were memories he could feel were somewhat painful. When viewing these, he saw Inuyasha leaving into the forrest to go meet someone. Kagome would follow, and Inuyasha was with another woman. **_'It can't be...the priestess Kikyou?'_** Katashi was stunned. **_'But the miko is dead..'_** Then he noticed that the priestess had no life source emitting off of her. **_'A ghost...'_** Kagome running back, getting into another argument with Inuyasha when he returned. Her leaving, and Inuyasha protesting.

**_'Stop. I believe I have gathered enough information to bring her crumbling down...' _**Katashi had a sneer sliding onto his menacing face. **_'This_** **_is going to be very fun indeed.'_**

Kagome's eyes never left the body of Hojo. Then she heard Katashi speak.

"No, Kagome. I am not lying. I did make him leave. But I must admit, it wasn't that hard to convince him to go..."

Kagome knew what Katashi was trying to do. She would not let him break her down. "I refuse to listen to you."

"Oh but Kagome, you know I am telling the truth. Don't you remember how he used to yell at you everyday, and talk to you with no respect? He said you were nothing to him but a 'shard detector' so many times..."

"Stop it! You don't know what your saying. You don't know anything..."

"Poor Kagome. I _do_ know what I'm saying. He yelled at you, told you to move faster, calling you other names..." He paused, rememerbing a name Inuyasha reffered to Kagome as many-a-times. "Wench."

That hit Kagome hard. _'How does he know these things?'_

"I know lots of things Kagome. Everything about you. I know your feeling towards Inuyasha as well, and how no matter what he did, you still felt the same for him, if not _more._"

"STOP! I said stop. You know nothing of the words you speak. I won't let you break me down, NEVER!" She cried even harder and started to yell to try to get the attention of the party guests outside her room. _'If they could hear me...'_

"It won't work Kagome. None of them can hear you. I made sure of that."

Kagome stopped her cries. She knew that it was futile. She was as good as dead, but she still wouldn't give up.

"Poor, poor girl. you've been hurt for so long. No matter what he did, you still _loved _him."

Kagome cringed. He knew. How did he know? _'How do you know?...'_

"Like I said before, I know everything about you. And what he did to you, even after you showed him kindness and love every single day. And you know what he did to repay the kindness and love you gave him?"

"Don't. No. He was kind. He _did_ respect me. He protected me...he cared for me.."

"No Kagome, he didn't. He didn't care for you. He only cared for one other person besides himself, and that wasn't you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No.." she moaned out.

"Yes Kagome. He doesn't love you. He loves Kikyou. Not you. He only was around you to find the jewel shards. Maybe even because you look so simliar to the dead priestess, maybe you reminded him of her."

Kagome couldn't speak. Those words hit her hard. He had spoken her worst fears, and even told her they were true. All she could do was moan out, "No...no.." She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Yes Kagome. What is your purpose now, now that you know you aren't wanted? The jewel is almost complete, then your purpose is done. What's left for you?"

Kagome didn't speak. She couldn't. Her thoughts were all on Inuyasha and Kikyou. _'Is Katashi telling the truth.?' Can I believe him?...No.'_

Katashi was taken aback. He was sure she would surrender to submission. But she didn't. He would try one last time.

"You don't believe me? Well, I guess I can't force you into believeing he went back. Back to Kikyou."

Then, in that instant, everything inside Kagome shattered into a million pieces, and her world once again, went black.


	8. Let loose

Note: I am so obsessed in writing the rest...ah hope you all like it...woa...im typing fast...

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own inuyasha.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes dimmed right before she became unconcious. Her eyes looked like they had lost all joy, all will power, all hope.

Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. Remembering everything Katashi said made him sick. How Katashi told her he didn't care for her, and that he only loved himself and Kikyou. 'That is complete bullshit.' He looked at Kagome's limp form on the floor. Then he remembered something Katashi said. **"Poor, poor girl. You've been hurt for so long. No matter what he did, you still _loved _him."**

Inuyasha's heart skipped. She _loved_ him? She didn't deny what he said. He knew now Kagome loved him as much as he loved her, and then remembered how her eyes looked when Katashi spit out those lies. How he wanted to kill him. How he want to break free and _snap_ his neck. But it wasn't Katashi's body. If Inuyasha snapped his neck, he would kill Hojo, not Katashi. He knew it wasn't really Hojo who had said those words to him earlier. It was Katashi playing mind tricks. Then it hit him. _That's the reason I fled. Katashi made me leave. Somehow he convinced my mind to make me leave.'_

This infuriated Inuyasha even more. _'How dare he.' _Inuyasha pushed at the invisible bindings. Harder and harder. _'I have to be stronger...think strong...think powerful...'_ It wasn't working. The bindings only became tighter. He would try again. One last time. _'Think stronger...think...think of Kagome...'_

* * *

Katashi looked down at the unconcious girl. **_'Hmm...She's strong.' _**Just then, the piece of soul from inside Kagome shot out and landed inside Hojo once again. **_'VERY powerful...how?..' _**Then he realized how. **_'Why hadn't I sensed it befoer? She's a powerful miko.' _**He smirked. "I have respect for you, Kagome. You have so much power, so much _untamed_ power. You need to learn all of your potential, all of your _power_." She didn't respond. 

"Oh well, out time of fun is up. Time to go now." He started to walk over to where Kagome lay motionless. Then he felt it. The bonds holding the hanyou in place where loosening, faster and faster. **_'Impossible,' _**he thought. **_'He cant get through those hanyou bindings.' _**He turned to Inuyasha and saw his eyes were completely red. His blood was changing...

And for the first time that night, Katashi felt weak, poweless, low...and most of all..._afraid._

* * *

Inuyasha could feel his hanyou side weakening, and his demon emerging. He saw the fear ffrom Katashi in Hojo's eyes. He kept telling himself, _'This is the only way...this is the only way...this is the only way...' _Then the bindings were gone and Inuyasha was free. His growl, low and deep, was now heard. He lunged forward, and within a second, he was at Hojo's throat. Katashi managed to speak out, " You would kill an innocent boy, would you Inuyasha?" 

Without skipping a beat, Inuyasha replied, "I would if he was a threat."

Inuyasha threw Katashi against the wall. _'I can't kill you, but I will hurt you.'_ Inuyasha thought in his mind. He picked up Kitashi by the shirt, threw him up against the wall, and slashed Hojo's face with his claws. True enough, Katashi felt the pain soar throughout Hojo's face. **_'I'll regenerate this body later...if it can survive...'_**

* * *

After the beating Inuyasha gave Katashi, it was a wonder if he could even breathe. Sure enough, Katashi was, even at that moment, regenerating Hojo from internal bruising or bleeding. **_'I'm not done with this body yet...'_**

Inuyasha took his eyes of Katashi, still in his demon form, and walked over to where the woman he loved lay still. She was still alive, but he could tell she was in pain by the way she was breathing. He looked down at her left arm, and noticed something about it looked wrong, out of place. He picked it up slightly, and managed to, as easy as he could, pop it back into place. After the initial pain, he saw Kagome's face look more relieved.

His demon was slowley retreating, seeing his purpose fufilled for the time being. His eyes turned from red, flickering to gold, then completely gold. He whispered her name.

"Kagome."

He picked up her body and jumped out the window, not noticing Hojo's body wasn't in the room anymore. All Inuyasha could think about was Kagome, and getting her away from there. He landed with a soft _thump_ on the cold grass. He laid herdown and whispered her name again.

"Kagome. Come back to me. I'm here... Kagome."

She stirred this time. He saw her eyes flutter open, and re-adjust to the light of the moon above. Her sight cleared and she noticed her arm only had a throbbing, dull pain. Then she looked to the face of the one holding her.

"Inu...Inuyasha?"

"Yes. I'm here."

"He said...he said you were gone...He said - "

"Shhh Kagome, I know what he said. They were all lies. I'm here."

"Oh Inuyasha!" she cried out. Then she buried her face in his chest and sobbed uncontrolably. She leaned back, stood up, and looked him in the eye. Then she spoke the words she never thought she would have the guts to.

"Inuyasha..I...I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. " Kagome-" He was cut off went Kagome was flung backwards, into the hands of Hojo, who now looked healthy and completely unharmed. "I told you Inuyasha, to leave. You will NOT interefere with my master's plans!" And with that, Katashi bashed Kagome's head with his hand, which once again led her to becom unconcious.

"You BASTARD! Get away from her!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ahh..Inuyasha...Control your temper. Now, say goodbye to your lover, Inuyasha, for you will never see her again!" And with that, Katashi ran for the well of tiem transportation and jumped in with Kagome.

Inuyasha was frozen with anger, and terror. He had lost her.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Note: So whadaya think? I'm writing more as we speak. Ohhhh it's gonna get **even** better. Thank you and goodnight.

P.s. Thanks you guys for the reviews!!! You guys really enjoy the story! I'm so happy! Thanks!


	9. Kagome, I command you

Note: Woa here it comes...the next chapterrrr

Lovin' the reviews! Tell me your complete opinions! Don't hold back. I'm _improving. _Or if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.

**_

* * *

Chapter 9_**

Once Katashi entered the past throught the enchanted well, he jumped up and flew towards the trees. Leaping branch from branch. He noticed that even thou he looked completely o.k., his body was tired and weary from so much exersion. Plus he needed to rest his energy. Sending out pieces of his souls took a lot of energy from him, and he was very, very low on energy.

He went as far into the forrest as he could go. Then he went down to a clearing and dropped the girl onto the forrest floor. She sighed unconciously, and remained motionless.

Katashi thought about the well. The only way he was able to go through it was because of the one shard embedded in his right hand. He was almost powerless without it. Once he returned the girl to his master, then he will have obtained another shard, and he would become even _more_ powerful.

He looked down at the girl. At first he couldn't realize _why_ his master would want her, a worthless human. But now he realized. This girl was a miko, a powerful one at that. Maybe as powerful as the renowned Kikyou was. But if there was one thing he knew, this girl definately had _a lot_ of untamed power that would be very useful. His master wanted her to add on to his own power. **_'Smart man.'_** he thought.

Well, while i have her, I might as well have somefun with her. He got up, and went towards where the girl lay he was almost to her when he suddenly was thrown back. All was quiet. **_'What the...'_** He got up and went for the girl again. This time, he went slower. He then walked right into an invisible barrier. **_'Hmmm...Even when unconcious she protects herself.'_** He was stunned by the emence power she showed, by actually managing to put up a protective barrier, all the while unconcious.

"Oh well, " he said, "I can still have fun without having to go near her." He sat down and concentrated on his soul. He sent out another piece of his soul towards Kagome's direction. As he suspected, the barrier rejected the intruder. **_'But even thou she put up a barrier, it may not be very strong...'_**

He fused together the piece of sould with few other pieces of soul, to make a more powerful piece of soul. After this trick, he would be drained. **_'One last trick...'_**

He sent the piece of soul full-force towards the motionless Kagome. The barrier pushed back, but only for a few seconds. The piece of soul was through.

Katashi commanded it to eneter Kagome's mind once again. He said for it to fuse with her mind, so that whenever he said her name, and commanded her to do something, she would do it. She would be ablt to watch what she was doing, but not be able to stop it. This fusion would be hidden to her miko senses and almost undetectable.

Once he felt lighter, he knew the fusion was complete. He silently laughed. **_'After I recover, I'll test the new Kagome.'_**

Then he laid himself down to rest. Right beforehand, he quickly scanned the area to see if tehy were any demons or traveling pople passing by. He found none. His eyes closed, and his "borrowed" body began to regenerate.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a world of darkness. She looked up and saw treetops and a stary sky. She quickly got up and looked around. She saw Katashi, and backed away from him. _'Where am i?'_ she thought quietly. She got up. All she could see was trees and trees. _'This must be the Fuedal Era. But how?' _She looked over to Katashi. There. She sensed it. The shikon jewel shard. It was in his right hand. That must have enabled him to pass through the well. The well...the shrine..._Inuyasha._

Then her memories came back full force. She was in Inuyasha's arms. She stood up. She told him...she told him she loved him. She finally told him. Then she flew backwards into Katashi's embrace, and fell pain jolt in her head. Her world then went black.

She was about to cry went she saw Katashi shift a bit. But then he became motionless again. She knew what she had to do. She turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could. Being barefoot, she stumbled over rocks, cut herself on sticks and branches. Kagome even stepped on a pointed stick that went through her foot. She winced at the pain, but didn't stop. SHe didn't know what direction she was going in, or where she was headed. As long as it wa away from Katashi, she was fine.

She found another clearing, she was almost outside the forrest. She ran...she didn't know how far or how long she ran, but she was almost there...

And she stopped. She didn't know why, but she stopped. She heard someone walking up to her from behind. She could hear the sticks and leaves crushing under the person's foot. Her heart skipped a beat. She was petrified. _'No...it cant be...please don't let it be...'_

"Oh, but it is..."

She knew that voice. And she started to cry incontrably at the realization she was defeated.

"Thought you could get away, huh? Not when I have you wrapped around my finger..." His footsteps became closer, and closer. She had to do something. Anything. She did the only thing she could do. Scream.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" HELP ME!!!!"

Then Katashi slammed his fist over her mouth to shut her up. "Kagome, be quiet." He commanded.

And she was. She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't move. Her voice was still.

"Good girl. Now, Let's walk back to camp. Kagome, follow me." With that, Kagome involuntarily started to follow Katashi. She screamed inside her head and tried to turn. She couldn't. She was bent to his will. Kagome was doomed.

* * *

Inuyasha lept out of the well. He sniffed the air. He sniffed for only one scent, the only scent he cared about. It was faint, but he could smell her. He didn't know which direction, thou. He wouldn't give up. He started to walk towards the forrest when he felt the presence of another demon nearby. 

He let out a low growl. "Show yourself." He commanded. Then, the little kitsune jumped out from behind a tree nearby.

"Inuyasha!" He lept forward towards Inuyasha and latched onto him.

"Shippo?"

"You have to help Kagome. At first I thought it was you with Kagome when I saw someone jump out of the well. But..but it didn't smell like you, but I _did_ smelt Kagome."

"You...you saw her?"

"Yea! You have to help her. The man went that way. I could smell Kagome's blood. She's hurt...I thought her time was safe..."

"Me too, Shippo." He put the kitsune down on the gorund and jolted back up. He heard it. A scream. A scream for help. It was Kagome.

He left the kitsune behind as he raced into the direction of where she was.

"Kagome, I'm coming. This time, you wont be taken away from me again. I don't care if it's Hojo's body. I'm still going to _kill him._"

* * *

Note: So0o0o0o0...how'd ya think? I'm still not finished. I think I might finish another chapter tonight. Maybe. Ohhh I have a great idea! Gotta go. Things to type... 

Review? Please and Thank you


	10. Quick thinking

Note: Hmmm...you like? Ok Here it goes

Oh yea and once again : I DO NOT own inuyasha and company...thou i wish i did.

Serenityrain2233: The answer to your question is that Katashi mean that Kagome's different now. She has to obey his every whim and will now. "The new Kagome" refers to Kagome now that she has changed, meaning she has to basically be his pet slave under his command.

Hope that answers your question! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

Katashi released a huge sigh after finally reaching the clearing where they previously made camp. Following Katashi's orders, Kagome followed him no matter how much she resisted.

"I would have stopped you sooner, you know." He said. Katashi looked to see if he had gotten her attention. He was satisfied. He did. He continues on. "Kagome, but then I wouldn't have been able to control you -" He was cut off but Kagome's interjection.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked with pure disgust in her expression.

"Why, I thought you might like to know why you have to obey my everyword." He held out his palm and unculred his fingers to reveal two trinagular pieces of crystal. "You see, while you were unconcious, I placed another of my pieces of souls inside of you once agin." **_'I'm not going to bother informing her of her unconcious barrier. She might not even beware of the magnitude of her power yet.' _**"That is partially how I am able to control you. Also, I have to use one of these crystal to channel my commands. I have the second one as a spare. I'm _very_ precautious. That piece of soul inside you is connected to this crystal, and...and I'm not going to even explain _how,_ because your puny human mind could not be able to comprehend the ways of the crystal. It simply just happens to be that way. " He turned his head, not even noticing Kagome's solemn face.

Kagome's face was expressionless. Her face made no movement, until she spoke up. "So that crystal is tied into the piece of soul inside me... and you have to use one of those to control me..."

"Precisely. "

"Well, explain to me how it works. Even if you don't believe my _puny _mind could percieve something of such depth and wisdom." She said defiantly because while Katashi was unaware of it, she had an idea. A very smart, quick-thought one, at that.

"Hmmmm. You take interest in knowing how your demise is fufilled." He gave her a small, respectful nod. "Very well." He took a deep breath, and started to explain. His mind was completely on the explanation.

While Katashi was deep in thought, continuously explaining concepts Kagome silently ignored, he didn't seem to notice Kagome was thinking. _'Perfect. He can't hear my thoughts.' _She continued to ignore Katashi's explaination. She then opened her mouth, and Katashi noticed only a moment too late. She screamed.

Her scream pierced throught the night like a knife goes through butter. It echoed throught out the forrest. She screamed as loud and long as she could, until Katashi commanded her to be silent.

And her voice was gone.

He went forward and snatched her by the neck. "Try something like that again and you'll _pay!_" He declared.

Kagome nodded her head in a silent agreement. He threw her to the ground and commanded her to tie herslef up with the rope he pulled out from underneath his cloak. And she did as she was told.

Kagome sighed. _'This is going to be a **long** night.'_

**_'Hahahaha...You can only imagine...'

* * *

_**

Inuyasha raced through the trees, defiantly slipping by past the moon's shimmering light. He could smell her stronger now. He was close. He continued on and stopped. He smelt blood...

He bent down to inspect a fallen tree branch. He picked it up and Kagome's scent hit him. He looked down and saw her blood at the tip. _'She must have tried to break free, and she was barefoot...she's one to not give up...I'm coming Kagome.'_

He could smell Hojo too. He was determined to kill him. No matter that Hojo was innocent, his soul was probably dead by now anyway. Two souls in one body can lead to disaster. Ultimately, only one soul will take charge of the body. And Inuyasha guessed it wasn't going to be Hojo's.

He remembered sitting outside with her on the grass. She awoke, and she looked at him...with _hope. 'No one has ever looked at me that way...not even Kikyou...'_

She stood up, he didn't even know _how_ after the ordeal she had been through. But she still stood up. She looked into his eyes...wating to tell him something, he could feel it. He was about to say something when she spoke. He could still remember the words that stopped his heart.

"Inuyasha..I...I love you."

How he wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her too. How she was his and not that mangy wolf demon Kouga. She would've probably laughed at his sudden exploited jealousy.

And then she was ripped away from him, taken away but that disgusting demon Katashi. How it left such a nasty taste in Inuyasha's mouth. He would make him pay. He would apologize to Kagome for killing Hojo, but she would come t understand it wasn't something he _wanted _to do. It was something he _had _to do.

Now he was starting to get angry...really angry. Someone was messing around with Kagome..._his_ Kagome. His thought were interupted by a scream that split through the forrest.

He knew that voice. And it was very, very close. He came upon a clearing where he could faintly see two figures below. One was someone sitting by a fire, the other was bound by rope, not even making an effort to struggle.

The time had come.

* * *


	11. Showdown

Note: You guys make me feel so good!!!! I might cry..sniff...sniff...ok, I had my moment

Anyway I'm glad I answered your question serenityrain2233, and thanks to each and everyone of you that franticly asked me to update, hahah ill write like 5 chapters tonight!

And kanasha1993 you made my day. hahaha..."On with the show!"

* * *

Katashi's relaxed form suddenly jerked, and Kagome saw. _'He senses a demon near...could it be?'_

Katashi's head whipped in her direction. He shouted to her, "Shut the hell up!"Then he turned facing the forrest, lookin up into the trees. "I know your there, half-demon. Show your face!"

And suddenly, to Kagome's suprise, Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed just a few feet away from Katashi. The look on Inuyasha's face stunned even Katashi. It looked like he was going crazy. His eyes flickered red to gold to red to gold to...to red. Inuyasha was turning full demon.

This didn't really scare Kagome. Sure, sometimes she was uncomfortable when he turned into full-demon, but she could never look at him any differet than the hanyou she knew was still there. She was a bit taken aback, but she knew it was a sign. A sign that she would be free...soon.

Kagome noticed Katashi was distracted. She quickly wriggled around, lossening the ropes that bound her body. Finally, after what seemd like hours, but was in fact took only a minute or two, and looked back at the fighters. They were still in the same postition All was quiet. Then Katashi spoke.

"Leave, hanyou...don't...come.." Katashi really didn't know what to say. He was too busy watching as Inuyasha's eyes colored red, and his claws and fangs enlargened. **_'What the...'_**

Inuyasha suddenly laughed. No one spoke, and he continued his meanacing laugh. "I smell your fear, Katashi. There's no use hiding it."

Katashi cringed. He knew. Katashi's face became solemn. He moved into a fighting stance. So, Inyasha, I believe I am correct when I say you didn't just come here for the girl. You mean to end my life as well. Am I correct?"

Inuyasha nodded. Katashi spoke. "Come get me."

Inuyasha raced forward and slammed Katashi in the stomach. He went flying into the tree. The shocked expression was still planted on his face.

**_'How...?' He was so fast...but how?...' _**

Inuyasha saw the look on Katashi's face and smirked. Without even reading his mind, Inuyasha knew Katashi was amazed at his speed. He went for Kitashi again, and Kitashi barely escaped his fury by dodgeing to the left. Still weak from being thrown into the true, Kitashi started to breathe heavy. "Weak human body..." he whispered. He then looked up as he saw Inuyasha jumping straight for him. Kitashi dodged the attack again, and kept backing up until there was no where left to go. **_'This is my last chance...'_**

He ducked as Inuyasha went for his face and slammed both hands into Inuyasha's gut. It barely affected him. Katashi made a run for it across the clearing.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!"

Katashi's face was stricken with pain as Inuyasha's attack caught up with him. He let out a pain-filled howl.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Katashi was barely clinging to life now. He was so weak. This puny body barely put up any fight against full-demon Inuyasha. How could he be so stupid as to actually fight him. **_'What was I thinking?' _**

Inuyasha walked towards the mangled body of Hojo. _'It's too bad Hojo had to die. No, he didn't die by my hand, He was already dead by the time Katashi's soul moved into his body.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Katashi had to think quick. If Inuyasha killed this body...he couldn't find another body to inhabit. Kagome's miko powers would protect her, and Inuyasha's demon inside would surely kill his soul. His own body was back resting at his master's quarters. **_'Think Katashi...think!'_**

His eyes widened. That's when he had an idea. He closed his eyes and sunk deep...deep into unconciousness...yes...he could feel it...it was still there...Hojo's soul was still there. **_'Come...come...Hojo come back...' _**he beckoned. His plan was working. Hojo was becoming concious. Katashi sunk deep into the pit of Hojo's head. He would just sit it out until the body healed. The he would take his revenge on the unsuspecting hanyou. **_'Surely Inuyasha wouldn't kill Hojo if he believed I was gone...'

* * *

_**

Hojo suddenly opened his eyes and he couldn't remember what happened. He looked to his side and saw he was in a forrest. Then the memories hit him like an oncoming bus. How he had found out a demon was possessing him. How he realized he had betrayed Kagome unintentionally. He looked and say that hanyou Inuyasha walking towards him. His eyes were different from before. They weren't that golden color anymore...they were...red?

He looked to his left and saw Kagome, and she looked at him. It was like she was looking through his eyes and right at his soul. She noticed a difference. She knew it was him this time. She just _knew_. She whispered his name questioningly, "Hojo?..."

He nodded his head and ever so slowly turned back to the hanyou who was but a few feet from him. He knew what was coming. Death. And he wasn't going to stop it. He deserved it. _'I betrayed Kagome...and ...and then I couldn't protect her...from myself...'_ He swallowed what was believed to be his last breath of air as the hanyou approached him. He welcomed the silent death he was about to get. He waited for the pressure on his neck to squeeze the life breath out of him, for it all to end. He waited.

But it never came...

* * *

Note: So0o0o0o0... whatd'ya think. I am gonna post at least one more chapter tonight, so don't go anywhere... 

Anything for my viewers! (me smiling and winking)


	12. You in my arms

Note: O.k. For real. Im gonna go double time on these stories no lie. Cant type anymore. have to write story.

Disclaimer: NOnoNOnoNOnoNOno I do not own Inuyasha and company and all that other stuff. Thou it would be cool if i did.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Kagome silently watched. Hojo had turned back to face Inuyasha and suffer his wrath. _'No.' _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha halted. His gave re-directed into Kagome's direction. His eyes started to soften and his gaze was slowly turning into...loving? _'No..' _she thought, _'...It couldn't be...'_

She shook her head. She worry about that later.

"Inuyasha. Leave...leave him.." It was so hard for her to tell Inuyasha to leave Hojo alone. She was still angry from what that face did to her, yet she knew it wasn't Hojo she hated. It was Katashi. Katashi took over his body, his _mind_, she could at least stop him from taking over his _life_.

"Leave him alone." She quetly said. She looked down. Kagome couldn't meet his gaze. But everything was so quiet, she didn't know what he was doing, so she looked up. Inuyasha was still looking at her, but not with confusion like she expected. It was relaxed, almost like relieved he had found her...

...but that couldn't be true...not with Inuyasha...could it?...

It seemed when he looked at Hojo he was surprised he was there, like he had forgotten about him. How? He looked back and his eyes returned to their normal, beautiful golden color. She noticed the way he looked at her turned to one filled with worry. _'Why?'_ Kagome stood up and brushed off the dirt on her, and noticed she was bleeding. _'Oh...'_

Inuyasha, completely ignoring the man he was about to strangle, hurried over to where Kagome was...she knew he was going to rant about how she had gotten herself into this mess, and she hurt herself, and she would slow the shard hunt...

She too waited for Inuyasha to do something to her. Her ears intently listened for his voice to raise and tell her how dumb she had acted. maybe even tell her she was stupid to love him since he didn't love her.

That too never came.

Instead, Kagome kept her head down and tried to cover her wrists that, cut by the bound rope, had started to bleed. Her attempt was futile, for when Inuyasha reached her, he grabbed her upper arms, careful of not touching her bloodied wrists, and tilted her head upwards, forcing her to look directly at him. She gulped.

She saw, instead of anger or an annoyed expression...she saw an expression of concern.

"Are...are you alright?"

Kagome looked down and he pulled back her shirt to reveal her bloodied wrists. "I...uh...yea I'll be fine.."

What he didn't know was that her wrists weren't was was really hurting her. It was something else. Her head was killing her, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Katashi had cracked her upside the head when it took her too long to start a fire, earlier. She placed her palm on the back of her head and felt something wet. She was really feeling dizzy. She looked up into those concered eyes of his.

"Kagome...your not o.k...I'm ... I'm taking you to Kaede...you need to heal your wounds and -" He stopped when he saw Kagome pull back her hand from the back of her head and saw the amount of blood on her hands.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered as she passed out from the amount of blood loss.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed himself. How could he let her get into this kind of trouble? Just then Kagome passed out into his lap. "Kagome.." he breathed. He didn't care about that Hojo kid over there. Yeah, he did notice the change. But his full-demon side didn't care. he hurt his Kagome and as far as he know, he wasn't going to live with hurting her. But when he looked at Kagome, seeing how weak her body appeared, yet how strong her determination was, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. 

He gathered her in his arms and lept up into the nearset tree branch. Without even looking behind himself, he spoke. "I'll be back to finish what I strated."

Then he vanished into the tree lines and the clearing behind him began to blurr until it was far away enough to not be able to be seen. Inuyasha lept through the trees as fast as he could.

He wasn't going to lose her a second time. Not when he had her in his arms.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Inuyasha neared the village. he could smell Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nearby. _'Shippo must have told them what he saw...'_

He lept off the last branch and ran towards the hut. He hurried through the doorway and laid Kagome down onto a mat.

"Inuyasha? What happened? " asked Sango. Worry was definately shown in her eyes. "What is wrong with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha ignored them both. He could answer them later. Kagome needed him now.

"Kaede, she needs her wounds tended too. She has lost a lot of blood." He tilted her head ever so gently, showing the how the blood matted against her dark hair.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha. He could tell that she knew he was deeply concered for Kagome's well-being. He didn't care. All that mattered was that Kagome get better.

"Well, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome has quite the amount of blood. I'll need this whole hut to myslel. Ye must wait outside. The others too."

Inuyasha nodded, and reluctantly left Kagome's side. He herded the other ouside the hut, and with one last glance, he looked back to Kagome's limp form. Inside his head, he replied to what Kagome had told him earlier in the night.

_'I love you too.'_

He turned back and left the hut in silence.

* * *

Kaede looked over at the limp girl. _'Poor Kagome. Inuyasha looked so devastated. What hapenend?...' _she thought. She shook her head. She knew it wasn't good. She remembered Shippo rushing in and telling them about Kagome and aothe man going into the forrest, hearing Kagome scream, and Inuyasha rushing forward for her. It didn't sound right. Her coming from the well with someone _other _than Inuyasha? She didn't think that was possible. _'I thought your time was safe, Kagome.' _She mixed a few herbs she had with her and crushed them and added other things until the mixture was like a paste. _'I know you, Kagome. Ye would have never left with another man willingly. Ye may not know it, but I know the feelings for Inuyasha ye harbor. I know he returns the same affection as well.'_

She tended to Kagome's wound at the back of her head, and even applied special ointments to ber wrists and ankles.

_'Ye will make it throught this battle, Lady Kagome...'_

And then Kagome stirred, but did not awaken.

_'...But it will take time. A lot of time.'_

She went towards the door and found the hanyou sitting right beside the door, waiting impatiently. He looked up to ask for approval for entry.

"Aye, Inuyasha. You may see her now."

* * *

Note: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Thinking of something to happen next...I'm not gettin up till later tomarrow so I'll comtinue to write. It's my passion...

Oh yea! Boom! Bya! hahah I have an idea!!!! ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaa


	13. Recovery and Discovery

Note: Yea here it is, and your reviews make me smile you guys! Haha well here goes another chapter in this story... 

...Hope you like...Thanks again for the reviews!!! They encourage me!

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

Kagome had just awoken. She didn't open her eyes just yet. She heard everything around here thou...

"I hope she'll be o.k..."

"She will be. Kagome is strong."

Kagome smiled slightly. Sango was always worrying over her, and Miroku was always there to tell her she was strong. They were such good friends. She was happy they were there with her. She listened for anything else.

She heard Kaede shuffling around the hut. She knew it was her because she could hear her ragged breathing. Shippo she couldn't hear, but she knew was there, waiting for her to wake up. But...but...

"Inuyasha, you've stayed in that same spot all night, and all this day, not sleeping once. Maybe you should leave and get some -" Inuyasha cut her off.

"No. My place is by Kagome's side."

"Alright, Inuyasha. No need to get alarmed. I was merely trying to help-"

"I don't need help. Kagome does. I refuse to loose her again."

"Why don't you come outside and tell us about what happened?"

"I...I will later when Kagome awakens. For now I will stay by her side."

"Are ye sure, Inuyasha? Maybe we all need a bit of fresh air..."

"Are you trying to get me to leave, you old hag?"

"No, Inuyasha, I was simply suggesting we all leave Kagome for a little while. She mgiht be overwhelemed when she awakens if she sees so many people in the hut."

"Then all of you leave. I'm going to watch over her."

"Are ye sure Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

Kagome opened her eyes barely, not enough for anyone to notice, and saw Inuyasha was looking upon her.

"I think Inuyasha needs to be alone with Lady Kagome." suggested Sango.

"Hmm...Perhaps, but I wonder why?" She heard Sango gasp and smack Miroku.

"Why do you have to be such a letch?!?!" Sango asked furiously. Kagome heard their voices dim as they left the hut.

There was now no one left in the hut except for Inuyasha and herself. And Inuyasha still thought she was out cold. She was about to open her eys and let him know she was concious, when she heard him take a deep breath, and begin to speak.

"Kagome. When I lost you, I felt I failed. You are the one that brought joy to my life when I thought I would never be able to trust again. When you...you were...taken away from me...I...I...I..."

Kagome was speechless. Was he saying...

"Kagome, I thought I would die. I've thought of you as mine, my love, my mate. Even if I never told you."

Kagome couldn't breathe. He was saying it...he was really saying what she could only imagine he would say to her in her dreams...

"Kagome. I'll tell you now. And I'll tell you later. And I'm going to tell you everyday. Kagome, I love you. I really do."

Kagome couldn't hold it. She was gonna break free with tears. Just then, she heard Inuyasha shuffle and creaked open one eye, to see him hovering over her.

"I love you." And with that he kissed her.

* * *

Miroku was sitting outside by the forrest with Sango, Kaede, and Shippo. He looke dover to Sango. How he was in love with her. She wasn't like any girl he experienced before, she denied him, and was not afraid to yell or hit him. She was defiant. And he loved her. 

He sighed. If only he could tell her. She would never believe him. Why should she? He was always messing around with the other girls at other villages, but he couldn't help himself. He was so frusterated he couldn't have Sango, that he used another girl to fufill his needs. But he knew it was wrong. That's why he hadn't done it the last few times their group had encountered a new village.

His hunger for her never quenched. Even for a monk, he had desries only she could fufill. Oh how he loved her...if only she knew...

* * *

Sango looked around. The air smelt so clean, but her heart was uneasy. She considered Kagome as a sister, and Kagome was hurt. But Miroku assured her she'd be o.k. Miroku always re-assured her, and Kagome always came out fine. But she felt something different this time, call it a wind of change. She felt Kaede didn't heal all the wounds done to her. She felt Kaede couldn't even if she knew what those wounds were. They were of a different kind. 

She looked over to Miroku, who she caught staring at her. She laughed inside, but showed an angry appearance on the outside. She had feelings for Miroku that she knew he could never return for her. He was always casing other women. How could he stap put with one, and even one as such as her. She wasn't different from the others.

No. That's not true. She was Sango. Sango the demon exterminator. She was somebody.

But was she somebody enough for Miroku?

* * *

Inuyasha sat back down. He had to do it. Even if she wasn't concious. He had to tell her. Something inside him just told him to do so. And he listened. 

He let his head rest on the wall. He had been waiting all night and earlier this morning to do that, and finally, this night, he was able to do so. He didn't know how to get himself alone with Kagome. But he got his chance.

He let his eyes close. He saw Kagome, happy, bright, and joyful with laughter ringing in his ears. That's when he let sleep claim him.

* * *

Kagome could do nothing. She was so happy and stunned. He loved her! He really loved her! SHe opened her eys and saw a sleeping hanyou. He had been up with her all night and all this day. By the looks of it, it was night again. She had slept a full day, well into the next night! She felt better now, thou. Somehting was healing her? But what? She couldn't rememeber. Kagome would forget that for now, because she was loved and in love! 

She sat up, and still Inuyasha did not wake. _'He's been by my side the entire time. I should let him get some sleep.'_ She quietly got up, and snuck outside the hut, and in the opposite direction of where the others were.

She felt she had to go in this certain direction. For what? She didn't know. Something was beckoning her, calling for her into the forrest. She was at the forrest's edge. Should she answer the call?

Then she heard the voice, "Kagome...Kagome...come...answer my call...you are in danger...come...I can help you..."

That convinced Kagome. Following the feeling inside, she walked into the forrest.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome. He opened his eyes and looked towards the mat. _'She's not there!' _He was panicking. Did someone kiddnap her? No, He would hve heard her struggle. No, not if she was unconcious. But still he would have smelled the scent of an unknown person, or an enemy, and would have awoken with a start. He got up and headed for the doorway, leaving to search for Kagome. 

No, Kagome left...on her own free will...which meant she was concious...

...and vulnerable.

* * *

Ohhhh so who's calling Kagome? Hmmmm find out next time!!! 

Hope you enjoyed that one. _This was one of the longest ones I written so far!!!!!!!!_


	14. Disappearance

Note: Thank you all for the reviews. To answer your question, serenityrain2233, I am 15 years old. I know you mean no offence by asking. Thanks for taking an interest!

So anywho I'll get on with the story, and rememeber, if anybody has any questions, please feel free to ask. And now, back to the story...

* * *

Chapter 14 

Miroku sat around the others outiside. The all had been there for quite awhile, and he noticed that it was getting very late. They had been waiting outside for a very long time. He stood up, and spoke:

"I think we should return to the hut now. It is getting very dark and quite cold." He saw Kaede nod her head in agreement.

"Aye, Miroku. Ye are correct." replied Kaede. Sango and Shippo nodded as well. They stood up, and helped Lady Kaede to her feet. They walked back to the hut, only to find it empty.

"I wonder where those two went." Miroku said slyly. Then Sango's face turned red as she felt that familiar rub on her behind. She immediately hit Miroku once for his perverted words, and another time for his perverse action.

"Hentai!" Sango shouted.

Miroku slumped into unconciousness on the floor.

Sango moved the limp form of Miroku to the side and out of the way of the doorway. She looked around the once occupied room.

_'Where did they go?'

* * *

_

Imuyasha was panting. He could smell her scent...the scent of her blood...He looked down as saw partial bloody footprints leading deeper into the wooded area. _'What is she doing?'_ He continued forward.

Now Inuyasha was loosing her scent. He stopped. _'What the...' _He looked at his hands, and his nails were shortening. He felt his fangs dissapear and saw his hair turn to it's midnight black color. Inuyasha glanced up at the sky and saw the moon.

"Damnit, I forgot it was tonight." He said under his breath. Her scent was completely gone now.

He returned his gaze down to the ground. He could still see her partially bloodied prints leading the way.

_'Kagome...where are you...and what is going on?'_

* * *

"Kagome...follow my voice...come to me child...Listen to my words..." The voice was taunting her with it's soft sound. 

Kagome continued to go further and further into the forrest. That voice was beckoning to her.

"...Come Kagome...Come to me...Follow my voice...come..."

Kagome thought to herself. _'I'm being controlled, pulled to move forwards. But...but that voice...It's not Katashi...It sounds like... ...like a woman..."_

Kagome kept forward. She didn't even care that she was barefoot and steppin on twigs and sharp rocks. It was like she couldn't even feel the branches scraping her arms and cheeks throughout the forrest, cutting her body. But she didn't react. She barely felt it.

Kagome looked around her. She could barely see anything. She could make out the faint outline of trees, and bushes. Her head ached very much now, but she couldn't stop. Something _urged _her to move onward.

The forrest was quiet. No sound could be heard. No sound, except the cracking of sticks, and crushing of leaves underneath Kagome's bare feet. _'Where am I going?'_

She was very deep into the forrest by now. Kagome was almost there. She could just _feel _it. Finally she stepped into a clearing, and she noticed it looked familiar. That's when she realized it.

_'No...it can't be...' _she thought to herself. She _did _know this place. _'This...this is the clearing Katashi took me to!'_ Kagome started to get very, very nervous. Why was she being led here?

Just then, she saw a purple-bluish light appear directly in front of her. It slowley formed into the shape of an older woman, one would guess to be in her thirties. She was very beautiful, and held herself in a high status. Kagome could tell by the way she stood. The woman stood with her back straight, her head held high, and her eyes...there was something about those green eyes...something very special. Kagome was speechless. _'Who...is...she?...'_

"Kagome, I am Michiko."

"Michiko...why...why did you bring me here? How do you know me?" Kagome was confused. She certainly didn't know _her_.

"Kagome, I am here because I know your demise. I am here to save you."

* * *

Sango was pacing the hut. She was getting very, very worried. Everyone else was sleeping. 

Where had the two gone? Why did Kagome leave when she still hadn't fully recovered. _'Kagome was still unconcious when we left the hut...' _she quietly thought to herself as she stepped outside.

The cool wind hit her face soflty and re-assuringly.

Then her heart stopped. _'What if Kagome is in trouble?...But Inuyasha is with her...' _She looked towards the sky for answers, and worry gripped her heart.

_Tonight...tonight is Inuyasha's night, where he turns into his human form! They both are vulnerable! They may be in trouble!'_

Sango rushed inside, and grabbed her weapon. Sherushed over to Miroku and jolted him awake.

"Whaaa..." He slurred.

"Quiet, Miroku. We must leave now. I fear Kagome and Inuyasha may be in trouble."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Sango, and spoke. "Yes, I noticed the moon this night. It is Inuyasha's human night."

"Correct, and that is why I fear they may be in danger. We have to track them."

"But we have no idea where they went, not to mention which _way _they went."

"We will find them." Determination burned throught Sango's body. And Miroku knew she would not give up.

Sango and Miroku quietly crept out of the hut, and into the night.

Sango thought to herself. _'Don't worry, we shall find you both.'

* * *

_

Note: Hmmmmmm Yea I'll continue. Woot I just came up with more ideas! Me thinking to myself. _'I better write all these ideas down, before I forget!' _

Yea, sorry about that. Got to go. I have to write more now. Bye bye.


	15. Destiny

Note: Hum de dum dum dum

Sorry I'm just thinking out loud. Anyways, I'll just continue writing.

Oh yea, and I do NOT own Inuyasha and company, thou it would be AWESOME if I did. It really would. Really.

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

"Your here...to _save _me?" Kagome asked. Now she was a bit scared and nervous. But she wouldn't show it.

"Yes, but first, let me explain who I am. Please, sit down." Kagome slowley sat down on the hard, cold ground. Michiko did the same.

"How...how do you know me?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"I will explain in due time. For now you need to know _who_ I am. Once you learn _who_ I am, you'll know _how _I know you. Do you understand?"

Kagame nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

Michiko took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"I am Michiko, from a village far away from here. I have come a long way to seek you out. I have special abilities, that very very few have. I am a sorceress."

Kagome gasped. _'Could she be an enemy?...No, if she was, she would have attacked me...and she said she traveled a long way to seek me out...to...to **save **me...'_

Michiko saw Kagome's face. It looked frightened. "Kagome, do not be afraid, I am not here to harm you. I am here...actually for the opposite reason...to _help_ you."

Kagome's face seemed more relived. She felt she could trust her.

"One of my ablities is that I am able to see into the future. Another is that I can grant curses, or blessings. I can also create potions and cures. You see, I have quite alot of power, but I hide it, or else I would be hunted down for it. I have never told anyone as much information already as you know now."

Kagome's eyes were wide. She couldn't speak.

"I saw..I saw something in your future. I have come here to help you fufill your destiny."

Kagome spoke quietly. "What...What did you see?"

"I can not answer that question, my dear, or else it would disrupt the future and your destiny. But I will tell you this, Someone will die."

Kagome became frightened. _'Someone will die?...no...'_

Michiko knew Kagome would not deal well with this news. She was surprised when Kagome merely gulped and whispered for her to continue.

"Kagome, even with your miko powers, and Inuyasha and your freinds to protect you, you still are not strong enough for what you will face in the future. That is why I am here."

"What is your meaning?" Kagome asked.

"I am here to deliver to you a blessing or a curse, what it is only you can decide. Kami has sent me here for this sole purpose, and I will return to you once more in the future, and no more shall you see me again. Kagome, you are strong, and smart. Use this blessing or curse to your advantage."

Kagome nodded. She didn't know what was coming, but she would face whatever it was with determination.

Michiko stood and so did Kagome. She told Kagome to close her eyes, this would take only a moment.

Michiko summonded the powere welled inside of her. She mumbled the words of the spell that would change Kagome's life. Then a bright light flashed and Kagome opened her eys. Nothing semed to have changed.

"You will see the difference after you wake up from your next slumber. I have granted you spiritual powers of your own, in due time you will find out which that you have and you will master them. Also, curse or blessing, you have now changed. You will see for yourself, like I said before, when you wake from your next slumber."

"Thank...thank you..." was all Kagome could say. This woman, Michiko, had given her spiritual powers of her own! But what could she do? And what about this curse/blessing, what did she mean by that?...

"I must take my leave now. I will see you again in due time. Goodbye now Kagome, and good luck with your new abilities."

She turned to walk away, and then stopped. She said one last thing before she turned away.

"Some words of advice, Kagome, Look to your heart when you have to decide. Not what seems logical, but what seems _right."_

And with that, she left Kagome alone in the wooded forrest.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing throughout the forrest. With out his hanyou abilities, he was pretty much defenseless. 

But he didn't care.

He had to find Kagome.

He began to notice this wooded are seemed to be familair to him. He stopped, and scanned the area. He knew this place.

This was where Katashi had taken Kagome when he kidnapped her.

He began to get angry. He never killed Hojo. _'Does he have something to do with this?'_

He moved forward, and found the familiar clearing. He scanned the area, and in the back, he saw a small figure, stadning, thinking.

_'Kagome...'

* * *

_

Hojo stepped throughout the forrest. he had no idea where he was. Much of his memory was gone. He had been traveling through the forrest for a whole day and night, and nothing seemed familiar to him.

He was terrified. Where was he, and how did he get here? Was that demon Katashi really gone from his body? He had so many unanswered questions. He felt like he was going around in circles.

That's when he stumbled into a familiar clearing.

The one he started from.

He saw, to his left, a figure, standing. He knew that body. He became relieved. That was someone he knew.

_'It's...it's Kagome!'_

Then he looked straight ahead as he heard a figure emerging from the woods. He became scared again.

_'Inuyasha...again...'

* * *

_

Note: Yea, well I'm tired and sick, so I'm going to go lay down now. I'll do more tomorrow. I'll dream up more tonight.

That's how this whole story started, ya know.

One night, I had a dream.


	16. Found you

Note: Wow you guys are so awesome!

Megz McGizzle, thanks. I know what you mean! I had another dream that I'm going to incorperate into this story!

Taja phat chick, I loved the whole paragraph you wrote on how much you liked my story. Than you so much! I feel so special...tehheehe

Kanasha1993, well you'll be anxious to read the next one i bet!

And for every one else, here is your awesome, super cool, entertaining, full of suspense update!

* * *

Chapter 16 

Inuyasha let out a low growl. Only Hojo seemed to notice. Kagome was totally oblivious. It was like she didn't even know the two men were around her. She was oblivious to what was going on around her.

Hojo backed up into the forrest, and hid behind a nearby tree. He was far away from the clearing, but close enough to see Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his gaze back towards Kagome. Then he started to walk towards her. What was she doing? Surely she wasn't just thinking about something. Surely she knew he was there.

But she didn't.

He stopped when he was but 10 feet from her. He whispered her name questioningly. "Ka...Kagome?"

She didn't respond.

* * *

Kagome was in a trance. She was inside herself, deep inside herself. She could feel it there, the power inside her. It was strong, demanding to be released. But she knew she could not use it yet. Not until she awoke from her next slumber. 

But she did wonder, _'What power do I have?'_

She sighed. She wouldn't know until she got some sleep. Besides, she could now feel the damage done to her body on her way to this place.

She was withdrawing from herself, drawing herself back into the world.

She could now feel the breeze on her cheek, the blood dripping off her wounds. She took in a deep breathe of fresh air, calming her nerves and worries.

"Ka...Kagome?" She opened her eyes, and turned to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

He walked towrads her and embraced her. With his arms around her, she leaned into his chest. With all that had gone on between them, she was finally alone with him, and this time, he knew she was concious.

"Why...why did you leave me?"

"I...was called here."

"What? By who?"

"A woman named Michiko. She had something important to tell me, so she called me. I could not refuse her call. It was as if...as if my body was under a spell. I _had _to come."

"I'm sorry Kagome that I was asleep. I...I should have been awake to-"

"No, Inuyasha. You needed to sleep."

"How did you-"

"I woke up."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. _'What does she mean, she woke up?'_

"I became concious not too long before I was called. I...I heard what you said."

"You did?"

"Yea."

"Everything...that I said..."

She pushed herself back and looked into his face. "Did you mean it?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Every word."

* * *

Hojo couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see them. He still had feelings for Kagome, and this made him a bit jealous. He was about to jum into the clearing when he saw something twinkle to his left. He saw it right out of the corner of his eye. He went towards the object to further investigate. 

He came across two stones in a bush...no...they were...crystal. They had to have been shaped by a man, because they looked trianguler. Somehow they felt familiar to him, but he shruged it off.

He put one in his pocket, and held the other in his hand. It was like it was taunting him to do something. _'But what?'_

He looked towards kagome and Inuyasha. They were still talking. He stepped closer to the clearing, and stopped. Inuyasha stood up, and turned his gaze towards Hojo, threateningly.

But this time Hojo wouldn't back down. He felt power coursing through his veins. He felt in control, like this crystal would put him in a plaace of power. He liked this feeling. He wasn't weak anymore, he was mighty.

No, he would not back down this time.

* * *

Inuyasha was growling now. But Hojo wasn't backing away like he did before. Instead of looking afraid, he looked...power-hungry. This confused Inuyasha. 

_'Why does he look like that?'_

Hojo yelled out. "Come fight me, Inuyasha, if you _dare_."

Now Inuyasha was definately confused. _'What the...'_

Hojo switched his gaze to Kagome. "Kagome, come to me."Suddenly Kagome shot up, and turned towards Hojo.

Inuyasha was stunned. She was actually following his orders!

"Kagome, what are you doing?!?!"

"Inuyasha...I ...I can't stop. He's controlling me!"

"Hojo release her! NOW!" screamed Inuyasha.

Hojo was actaully stunned himself. He was _controlling_ her? But how? He looked at Kagome. She was steadily on her way to him. He looked down at the triangular piece of crystal in his hand.

_'This...could this be what's behind my hunger for power, and how I am able to conrtol Kagome?'_

He dropped the crystal on the ground. Kagome was able to stop. His hunger was gone, his courage dissapeared. No matter what his thirst for power was, he wouldn't control Kagome. That would be wrong. Not after what he has already done to her.

He hung his head in shame. He had dishonered her so many times.

This time, he would walk away, and he _wouldn't come back._

He turned, and continued to the forrest. He thought to himself._ 'This week has been the worst, ever.'

* * *

Kagome watched as Hojo left the clearing, again. He knew this had to be very tough on him. He didn't even know where he was. She ran after him. _

"Hojo, wait!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. _'What is she doing?!?!?!'_

Hojo stopped and turned back to Kagome.

"Hojo, I know this has been hard for you. You don't even know where you are. Come on, I'll take you back home tomorrow. For now, spend the night with us. It is very late. When the sun rises, we'll go back."

"But Kagome, where are we?"

_'He should be asking **when **we are.' _She let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, apparently annoyed.

"Nothing. Inuyasha, Hojo's going to stay wiht us this night. When the sun rises tomorrow, I will take him back home."

"No, Kagome! I-"

"Inuyasha, don't make me use that word."

"I don't care if you sit me a thousand times, I refuse to let him stay! Not after what he did to you!"

Hojo took this moment to give Inuyasha the crystal he dropped before. "I don't want to be able to control her." He said.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't him, and you know it! He's coming with us and that's final."

"No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Sit boy."

Inuyaha wa pulled to the ground. He saw Kagome leading Hojo back to camp.

Kagome was in much pain. Her head was still aching and her body was scratched. She strated to limp.

Kagome felt herself being picked up and carried bridal style. She turned to look at who was helping her, and saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome, your hurt. You shouldn't even be walking."

Kagome didn't feel like protesting. It felt good to be in Inuyasha's arms.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she whispered into his chest.

"Anything for you, Kagome."

She fell asleep into the rythm of his heartbeat. Inuyasha smelled her scent, it was the smell he loved most of all. It made him calm and relaxed.

"Your gone after tonight, Hojo. I don't ever want to see you again."

"I know." Hojo replied.

* * *

Soon after, the small group made it to the village and into Kaede's hut. Kaede and Shippo were sound asleep. Hojo sat in a corner away from Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the mat and sat beside her. She slept so peacefully. He pulled her into his lap and bent down and kissed her forhead. He sat back up and wrapped his arms around her.

Then Sango, and Miroku walked into the hut, looking very dissapointed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you are back!" Sango rushed over to them, but the look Inuyasha shot at her made her stop in her tracks.

"She sleepin', stupid. Shut up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku found a place in the hut and laid down.

Kagome whispered in her sleep. "Did you hear her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sopke. "Be quiet and we all can hear her."

It was silence until Kagome whispered in her sleep again. "Curse or blessing...now changed...see for yourself...when I wake from my next slumber..."

Everyone was confused.

"Changed," Inuyasha whispered. _'Well I guess we'll see when she awakens.'_

He looked at the crystal Hojo gave him. This can really _control _Kagome?

Inuyasha smirked. He might have some fun tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

Note: Oh yea. Now _that_ was a long one. Next chapter's gonna be _very_ interesting, guaranteed. ;)


	17. Changes Part 1

Note: Woot here goes another tale, but this one will be suspenceful

This is a part 1. kind of chapter. It will be continued in the next chapter. (Just to let you know)

Oh yea, and disclaimer thing again---I do NOT own inuyasha and company...yadda yadda yadda...Rumiko Takashi does, not me...wish i did...but sadly...i don't.

sniff...sniff

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

The sun had arose hours earlier, and Kagome was still sleeping. Inuyasha was getting impatient.

_'What was she talking about in her sleep last night? Something about after she woke from her next slumber.' _

He looked at the crystal in his hand. A smirk grew on his face.

_'Maybe...'_

"Kagome, wake up." He didn't hear anything. Inuyasha peeked inside the hut and saw Kagome sitting up in her bed, eyes wide open.

Inuyasha laughed inside_. 'This is going to be fun.'_

He walked to the circle where everyone else sat, eating their lunch. Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome, come outside."

No later than a few seconds, Kagome strolled outside, a confused look upon her face.

"What's going on?" She asked. Every one but Inuyasha was completely confused.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I...I just felt compelled to come outside, like I had no will of my own."

"Hmmmm strange." Miroku commented.

Hojo looked pale. He knew what was going on. He glanced at Inuyasha, and the look Inuyasha had could only mean one thing.

_'Stay out of it.'_

Hojo gulped and kept his mouth shut.

Inuyasha whispered under his breath so low only he could hear.

"Kagome, sit."

Kagome slammed into the ground, bottom first. She looked completely shocked. It was taking everything in Inuyasha to hold himself from bursting with laughter.

Again, he whispered. "Kagome, stand up, and dance like a chicken."

Kagome stood, and started to dance a strange dance, flapping her arms around, imatating a chicken. This was amusing the group some, but not as much as Inuyasha. He couldn't help it. He burst out with laughter.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Soon, the otheres chuckled, quietly, confused and amused by Kagome's sudden outburst.

Kagome was embarrased and frustrated. What was going on?

"What's the matter Kagome. Like to dance like chickens?" Asked Inuyasha slyly. That was a mistake on his part.

"She looked at him and instantly found the source for her mysterious behavior. She became furious.

Inuyasha was about to let her go and stop teasing her, when Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha went face first into the ground. He was not going to let Kagome get away with this.

"Kagome, stop dancing."

Kagome stopped and looked over to Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inu-"

"Kagome, sing a song."

Instantly Kagome's face turned red, and she started to sing a song that suddenly came into her head.

_**"The turning of leaves, And mists of the breeze,**_

_**They wish for us to fall...**_

_**Evil still lurks, Pain inside that hurts,**_

_**Curses that doom us all...**_

_**Those People to protect, Poison bugs that infect.**_

_**Still we must go on...**_

_**Memories of the past, Oaths that will always last,**_

_**Remember the coming dawn...**_

_**Embrace your love, We watch from above,**_

_**Keep us safe and warm...**_

_**Power of the song, Show where I belong,**_

_**Reveal my new form..."**_

Kagome ended her song and everyone was quiet.

"That was..."

"Beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Kagome, your voice is lovely!"

Kagome blushed at the positive comments she was getting?

"Where did you learn that song?" asked a confused hanyou.

"I..I don't know.it just came to-" Kagome stopped short. She began to glow.

Shippo became nervous. "What's going on with Kagome? Inuyasha, what did you do?!?!"

"I didn't do anything brat!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome was glowing a bright white light, and she began to levatate into the air.

"Lady Kagome..." Kaede said, shocked. No one knew what was happening.

Kagome began to scream in pain. It was so overwhelming. She didn't know what was happening.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. But she couldn't hear. The song she had sung was repeating in her ears. The music was all around her. The pain was increasing tremendously. The forrest and village was filled with her screams.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Nobody could help her. She was all alone. Then she lowered to the ground, while a mist emerged around her. Her body was placed gently on the ground.

"KAGOME!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Inuyasha yelled franticly. Had he dont this to her?

"Oh...my...Inuyasha...over here...there's something you should see..."

Inuyasha followed Sango's voice until he came across the group huddled around Kagome. He pushed through.

She was different.

Her hair was completely White. Whiter than Inuyasha's own hair. He turned her head towards him and her face...she had..._fangs!_

He grabbed her hands and claws were on the ends of her fingers. Her eyes were closed, but when he lifted one of her eyelids, he saw their color. He gasped.

Silver. Her eyes were silver.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it...she was...he smelled her scent...not a demon...

She was a half demon.

"So this is what she was talking about in her sleep..." Miroku said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Sango said.

Just then Kagome's eyes widened, and her silver eyes becasme red in an instant. She flew into the sky, and snarled.\

"Kagome, get back here!" Shippo yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Miroku.

"I would suspect that this being her first time as a hanyou, the sudden demon blood would have a dangerous effect."

"Yea, I think your right." Inuyasha replied.

"Then until we find out how she can change back, we need to subdue her..."Sango said.

"I'm all over that." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome was running through a field when a figure jumped in front of her. "Where do you think your going, Kagome?" The figure taunted. Inuyasha lept for Kagome. "I'll go easy on you, Kagome." he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha, you think you could hurt me?" Kagome answered. This shocked Inuyasha.

Well, then, come get me, demon boy." She taunted.

Inuyasha smirked. "Feh."

He lept forward.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Note: Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to end it there. I will start back on it tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up...and take my medicine, possibly eat breakfast..brush my teeth...and yea then I'll get on it.


	18. Changes part 2

Note: Sorry It took me so long to update. I was in bed all day resting. I feel a bit better today. I'm glad becasue I have some new ideas.

Santha, thank you for the tips, I'm grateful. I do plan on writing more after this, thanks for asking.

And kanasha1993. You make me laugh. hahahaha. I wonder if you'll jump on your bed again when you see this update.

* * *

Chapter 18 

Sango raced to the clearing. Inuyasha was facing Kagome, vice versa, in a fighting stance. She looked delusional.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered sympathetically.

"This will be very interesting." Miroku commented as he approached Sango, Shippo and Kaede.

The two fighters shared words unheard to the rest of the group. Then Inuyasha lunged for Kagome. Kagome didn't move, she just watched Inuyasha come towrads her. She had a smug look on her face.

"What is she doing?" Shippo asked frantically.

_'What are you up to?' _asked Inuyasha in his mind. He put up an attack to knock Kagome out of her delusional state.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He yelled.

Kagome doged the attack. She was swift and _very _fast. Everyone gasped.

Kagome smiled. "Missed me." she replied. Inuyasha's face was struck with confusion. "But...How did...uh.." was all he could come up with.

Kagome waited. "Why don't you try again? She said in a cocky tone." This made Inuyasha even more determined. He went for her again and yelled, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome jumped into the air high above Inuyasha and once again dodged the attack. She had jumped even higher than Inuyasha could.

"Wait," Shippo said to Miroku, "What is she?"

"I belive she is a half demon, Shippo." he replied.

"No...no that's not what I mean...I mean...what _kind_ of half demon is she..."

"Oh...I think I know what your asking Shippo, isn't she dog demon?"

"No, she doesn't smell like a dog...she...she smells like...um...a coyote...look at here ears on top of her head, they are long and pointed...that's gotta be it."

Inuyasha overheard the two while trying to attack Kagome. He yelled out, "You mean, Kagome is a...COYOTE HALF DEMON?"

"Uhh...yeah..."whispered Shippo.

Kagome decided it was her turn to come up with an attack.

Everyone thought the same thing. . _'I wonder what attacks she can do...'_

Kagome yelled out, "TRAP OF TORNADOES!" Out of both her hands came swirling winds. They headed straight for Inuyasha's path, grabbing boxes and other objects lying around. They circled him, trapping him, boxing him in. Inuyasha barely got out of the way in time, by juping inot the air before they closed in. He was almsot struck by that attack, and it would have severly wounded him. He did not escape unharmed, thou. He had some minor scratches, and a deep slice across his left fore arm. The winds dissapated moments after.

Inuyasha caught his breath. _'Woa..'_ was all he could think.

Sango was getting nervous. She had to calm her friend one way or another. She had to have Kagome come to her sences, and fast. _'Think, Sango, think.'_

She had an idea. "Inuyasha, distract her." she yelled. Kagome couldn't hear her, becasue she was mustering up another attack.

"SINGING SONG, LASTING LONG." She yelled, and a voice came out that was loud and sweet, hypnotizing.

"Cover your ears!" yelled out Kaede.

Miroku, Shippo, and kaede covered their ears. Inuyasha, however, was already under the song's spell. He started coming towards Kagome, unaware of her plan to use her tornadoe attack on him. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, it heading straight for Kagome. She didn't even see it coming, until it was too late.

Inuyasha's spell was broken, and Kagome was knocked into unconciousness.

* * *

Kaede mixed herbs for Inuyasha's scratches. He was already healing thou, becasue of his demon blood. Kagome was still unconcious, with a gash across her fore head.

Sango felt completely guilty. _'I can't believe I harmed Kagome in such a manner. I should have known I would harm Kagome. Even if all I wanted to do was render her unconcious.'_

Miroku saw Sango's expression. "You did what you has to do, Sango. No one could ask more of you, even Kagome. She will thank you for what you did. SHe would be bale to live with herself if she harmed Inuyasha."

Sango's eyes brightened a bit. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Miroku said defiantly. He pulled her into a hug, and she gave in. She sighed nad felt better, until she felt a familiar gesture on her bottom.

"You lecherous Monk!" she yelled. Then she slapped him across the face, a slap heard 'round the world. Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha just stared. "When will he learn?" he mumbled under his breath. His attenetion turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome. Come back to me...please..."

* * *

Kagome was in a dark pit. She was surrounded by nothingness. She heard one voice. One she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

"Kagome, sing the rest of the song to transform back..."

Kagome could hear the music again, clearly. It filled her ears and she began to finish the song. She didn't know the others could hear her as well. They could all hear her words, clearly in song, as if she were concious. She was finishing her song.

* * *

Inuyasha looked over Kagome's form. Her long and pointy ears atop her head, fangs pointy and noticable. Her hands had claws, but weren't quite like Inuyasha's. They were daintier, more feminine.

_'Duh..' _said Inuyasha to himself. Just then Kagome began to...sing. She was still unconcious...but she sung like she was...awake...

**_Dream and flow, light's eternal glow,_**

**_The song changes me whole..._**

**_Still the heart, Won't rip apart,_**

**_Withstand the color of coal..._**

**_Now end this change, this different range,_**

**_Of this new sight..._**

**_Bring me back, To my pack,_**

**_Take away my thirst and bite..._**

Kagome changed and awaoke with a start.

"Kagome...are you o.k.?" asked Inuyasha. She only said one thing.

"Shards are approaching...and fast."

* * *

Note: Yea, I know Kagome's attack's names were kind of corny , but it took me awhile to think of them...

I'm going to write more and type tomorrow. Sorry again, for the previous wait. But next time another character will enter the story...


	19. First battle in the new form

Note: Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!!!!!

Taja phat chick, I chose coyote because it's a cross between dog and wolf, and I thought that might be an interesting mix...

Kanasha1993, it's ok, its the _thought_ of you _wanting _to jump up on your bed, hahaha

Disclaimer: yea you all know I do NOT own inuyasha so yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

Miroku spoke. "I feel a demonic aura coming towards us, and fast."

Hojo kept in the corner. He had no idea what was going on.

"Aye." Kaede agreed.

The look on Inuyasha's face could only be described as sour. "What does he want..." he muttered.

"Who?" Sango asked. Her question was answered moments later by Kagome. "Koga."

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha left the hut, and went to see the incoming demon. Inuyasha was already annoyed. All of a sudden a small tornado came into view, and dissapated around a figure with a frantic look on his face. Two other figures came laggind behind in the distance.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked. he walked towards the hut, determined to find Kagome, when Inuyasha came in front of him and blocked his view. "Move outta my way, dog-breath."

"Why are you here Koga?" he asked with a sneer. Saying that name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I was near in search for Naraku and I noticed this is where Kagome resides. I smelt her scent, but it was changed, somehow. And I smelled her blood. Now let me see her!" He barrled through the hanyou and enetered the hut. He saw Kagome lying on the mat, awake.

"Kagome..." he breathed. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

"Kagome was feeling much better and decided it was time to get some fresh air. "I'd like to know, too." SHe led Koga outside and walked up to her friends.

"Could someone explain what happened?" she askes politely.

* * *

Miroku explained Kagome's attack on Inuyasha, in detail. He described Kagome's attacks and how well she fought. Koga was laughing all the while. 

"Inuyasha...hahahaha...you let a woman...hahahahahah...beat you at your own game...hahahah"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha responded.

"Haha...it means...haha." he couldn't go on. This made Inuyasha even more upset. All the while, Kagome was stunned at the news she heard.

"So that's the curse or blessing I was told about..." she whispered. She then spoke of the time she had with Michiko, the sorceress.

"Kagome..." Miroku said.

"Yes, Miroku." Kagome replied.

"If that's just your hanyou side...imagine...imagine how powerful you are with the extra miko powers you've been granted."

Everyone was quiet.

"Wow, Miroku. Your right...I...I..." Kagome couldn't find the right words to say. She was about to speak again when Koga spoke.

"So, what does she look like in her hanyou form?" Koga suddenly asked with interest.

"Well, maybe it's safe for me to transform again..."Kagome said aloud.

"No. Kagome it could be too dangerous-" he was cut off by a sudden roar in the background. A huge demon resembling a bear emerged from the forrest.

"It has jewel shards." Kagome said. Both Inuyasha and Koga lept up and went to fight the demon.

"I got this one, wolf-cub." Inuyasha yelled.

"Get away, mutt-face. This one's mine." Koga screamed back.

Inuyasha lept up to strike the ebast, but the beast was quicker than Inuyasha thought, and it knocke dhim down in one swing. Koga went for an attack but the bear swung at him to. The humongous bear swiped at the two with it's claws and both men recieved deep gashes in their chest.

Miroku went to use his wind tunnel, but saw Naraku's bees up ahead. "Damn."he whispered.

Sango through her boomerang into the air, only to have it reppeled back to her with it and a large crack down the middle.

Kagome thought to herself. I've got to do it...

Kagome let teh song come to her once again...

_**"The turning of leaves, And mists of the breeze,**_

_**They wish for us to fall...**_

_**Evil still lurks, Pain inside that hurts,**_

_**Curses that doom us all...**_

_**Those People to protect, Poison bugs that infect.**_

_**Still we must go on...**_

_**Memories of the past, Oaths that will always last,**_

_**Remember the coming dawn...**_

_**Embrace your love, We watch from above,**_

_**Keep us safe and warm...**_

_**Power of the song, Show where I belong,**_

_**Reveal my new form..."**_

Kagome's hair tuned pure white, her ears long and pointed, such as the coyote's. Her claws were again shown an dher fangs appeared.

"Everyone saw this transformation, even Koga who stood amazed.

"She...looks..like...a...goddess..." he breathes. He basically said aloud what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Let's have some fun..."Kagome said slyly. She jumped into the air and started her assault on the demon bear.

Hojo watched from the hut. Slowley he was loosing conciousness.

"Exellent."he spoke. But it wasn't Hojo speaking...

* * *

After the beast was taken down, the group headed back for the hut. Kagome was astonishing, a real beauty. It took everything in Koga and Inuyasha to keep their hands off of her. 

She looked around. Suddenly her eyes dimmed and her voice was low. "Kagome, come to me."

Kagome lept to where Hojo was.

"Inuyasha, you are so foolish. You should've gotten rid of the boy while you had a chance..."

Inuyasha was angry.

"Katashi..."

* * *

Note: mph I'm going to bed now.

Hope you liked it. next one will be good!!!!

promise!!!

it'll be awesome...

totally


	20. Last Resort

Note: Woa this is gonna be a super cool chapter i hope.

grrr ill give it my best

On with the story!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 20 

Kagome looked blank. She showed no emotion. It was becasue she was under Katashi's control.

Sango was worried. Her best friend was being used against he will, and she knew Kagome would never want to do anything terirble to them. If she did, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Kagome, you must fight it." Sango yelled, trying to help her freind. There was a twitch of Kagome's eye, and nothing more. She looked almost dead the way she stared off into nothingness.

"Hahaha." laughing came from Katashi by Kagome's side. " You just gave me the greatest idea, woman." He said with a smirk. The group knew whatever he was thinking up wasn't going to be good.

"Kagome..." There was a small pause. "Kill Sango."

Without hesitation Kagome lept into the air, and towards Sango. " Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled as she came down with her claws heading for Sango's flesh. Sango blocked her attack with her boomerang, but Kagome was fast and threw up another attack quickly after.

"Trap of Tornadoes!" she yelled as the ragin winds portruded out of her hands. Debris was caught in the winds as well, and they were closing in on Sango. No one could get to her.

All that could be heard was a woman's scream.

Miroku ran after the winds. "Sango!" he yelled. He opened up his kazaana and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" He sucked up the debris and soon the winds dissapated. Sango was slumbed on the ground, her outfit torn and tattered.

"Sango.." Miroku could barely speak her name after seeing her the way she did. He always saw her holding herself up, tough. Now, he could see her vulnerable, and weak. Thou she acted the part of the invincible warror, in her heart, she was but a woman. Miroku drooped to his knees by her side and turned her face.

He saw her chest slowly rising and falling. She was still breathing.

"She's alright!" he shouted to the group. Miroku picked her up and headed away from the scene. He found another hut, and politely asked the family to watch her. They agreed.

He ran back and saw Kagome once again by Katashi's side. He could see her face. It wasn't so emotionless anymore. He could see devastation in her eyes. Kagome knew what she had done, and could do nothing to stop herself. He felt pity for her.

"You lowlife! How could you!" Miroku yelled to Katashi.

"Ah, ah, aaahhh." Katashi warned. Katashi throws Kagome a sword he retrieved while kagome was battling the demon shorlty before his re-awakening. It was long and sharp, and felt lightwait to Kagome. She strapped it to her waist.

"Kagome don't give in!" Koga yelled. Katashi glanced at Koga and placed his arms on Kagome's shoulder.

"Get your hands off my woman!" yelled Koga. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Kagome, kill Koga and Inuyasha." he stated. Kagome took off for Koga and swiped her claws at him. He easily dodged with his speed, and she continued to try to attack him. He had no desire to fight her.

"Kagome, knock it off. You don't want to do this." Kagome tried to stop herself, but her attempts were futile. Finally she opened her mouth and yelled into the night, "SINGING SONG, LASTING LONG" Everyone knew to cover their ears, except Koga. He was already entraced by her voice. He strated to walk towards her, hypnotized by her soft tone.

Inuyasha groaned. He didn't want to hekp Koga, but he couldn't just watch Kagome kill him either. "Koga, snap out of it!" Koga didn't stop and continued forward.

"Koga! Kagome's mine, don't go near here." Inuyasha hoped this would work.

Koga blinked his eyes, and a scowl formed on his face.

"Kagome's my woman!" he yelled. Suddenly he knew what was happening but he was too late. Kagome's fists colided with Koga's chest and the powerful blow sent him fleying backwards. He was knocked into a tree full force, and he blacked out.

Kagome went for him again to finish the job, but Inuyasha yelled to her. "Kagome, you can fight it off, I know you can! Kagome, fight it, come back!"

Kagome blinked once, and she returned to her normal self. Tears fell and she yelled, "Stop me!" Without another second passing Kagome's face returned to it's expressionless stare, and she went for Inuyasha.

She yelled out, "Trap of Tornadoes!" but the attack didn't work this time. Instead, the winds were forced out, and Inuyasha moved out of the way and they headed straight for Katashi. Katashi simply sidestepped and watched the fight.

Kagome lept into the air and caught Inuyasha off guard. She laded on him and he fell backwards, she on his chest. She raised her claws, and Inuyasha struggled to get through to Kagome. "Kagome fight it. I know you can. Your strong..." It was like Kagome couldn't hear. Him. His next words even caught the under-control Kagome to blink. "Stop it. Kagome, I...I love you."

Kagome blinked. She raised her claws high into the sky, and she...she was resisting herself. But no matter how she tried, her hand still came down. She managed to kock it away some, leaving a gash on Inuyasha's face. Withou resistance, she would have slammed her dagger-like claws though Inuyasha's chest and ripped out his heart.

She jumped up high into the air. She took out her dagger and her face appeared grief stricken. Tears fell and she cried out in emotional pain. Moaning the names of the ones she hurt, she yelled out to the group below. "I'm so sorry!"

And while still suspended in the air, she yelled to Katashi, "I wont let you control me any longer! I refuse to harm the ones I love!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as it dawned on him what she was about to do. "Kagome, NOO!" she looked at him for a moment, with sincerity and a 'forgive me' in her eyes. And with that, she grabbed the sword Katashi gave her, raised in high into the air as she started to descend, and plunged it into her abdomen.

Katashi laughed. "Looks like master wont be getting his prize after all." He then vanished into the shadows. No one even noticed.

Kagome let out a cry of pain as blood came gushing out. She finally came crashing to the ground, her fall slowed by the whips of the trees branches. She fell and made no movement.

* * *

Inuyasha got up and ran towards the section of the forrest he last saw her fall. Shippo let out an agonizing, "KAGOME!!!" and everyone else yeled too, but Inuyasha couldn't hear them. He could only hear his heatbeat pounding as he feared for Kagome's life. 

He kept crying out her name desprately."Kagome!" he looked left, and right. He smelled her out. "Kagome!" he finally came to a clearing and saw her body sprawled on the ground. He saw blood-everywhere. He was so overwhelemed with sadness and despair he dropped to the ground onto his knees. He crawled to Kagome's side and saw her motionless form.

And he cried.

He wept for the loss of another he loved. _'Death comes to any I love...' _he thought. He let out howls of agaonizied cries. The whle village could hear.

Kaede stopped the pursuit for Kagome. Everyone stopped. They would go no further.

"He found her."

And that was all that was said.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe he lost her. 

"She's...she's.." He was about to say dead when he felt movement by his arm.

He looked to Kagome. She didn't look different. _'Is the wind playing tricks on me, to increase my suffering?' _he thought.

But he wouldn't give up hope. He picked up her body and raced to Kaede's.

Please. If i were to ask for one thing ever, it would be that she would be o.k. I'd...I'd give my life for her.

* * *

Kagome's body lay on the mat, bandaged in the hut. No one had seen her body but Kaede and Inuyasha. 

She looked at Inuyasha and shook her head.

Inuyasha called out her name in desperation, pain overwhelming his heart. The name of his lost love. It echoed though the hut.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Note: Woa. I kind of left it sad.

But it's o.k. The next chapter will be cool too. Not sad. Happy. Promise

Pinky Swear.


	21. Silence and thoughts

Note: Here you go guys, the happier chapter I promised. You guys make me smile with your reviews.

**Taja phat chick:** you held me to my pinky swear, and now here you are...

**Witko1**: You really think that about Katashi? Your awesome

**Serenityrain2233**: It is so cool that you like my story. Oh, and it gets better in this chapter.

**Lizzymustdie** : Dont worry about that. I have it covered.

and **Kanasha1993:** I hope the trouble you got into wasn't serious! Please dont cry. here's your update...

* * *

Chapter 21 

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were all outside the hut. It was completely quiet and no one moved. Koga was lying on a mat due to his condition. Kagome had really damaged him. The force of him thrown against the tree broke a few ribs. But he didn't even care about it. His thought were all on Kagome.

_'Damn. She took me by surprise. I didn't think Kagome would ever...could ever do that to me. Then again she was being controlled by that bastard Kitashi. If I ever see him I'll rip him to shreds for what he's done to her...'_

Ginta and Hakkaku were on each side of Koga. They were just as bewildered as Koga by Kagome's actions.

_'Sis really did a number on Koga.' _thought Ginta.

_'Koga must be lost in thought, thinking about Kagome.' _Hakkaku thought as he looked at Koga's blank face.

Sango was thinking thoughts about her best friend as well. _' Oh Kagome. You've endured so much...as have we all...but you made that sacrifice...you saved us from...from yourself...' _Sango sighed. Kagome was but a girl.

_'A girl with that burden on her shoulders. She took the road in which she could at least save her friends._

_By ending her life.'_

Sango blinked to shake her thoughts away._ 'Stop thinking like that.'_ Sango told herself. _'Kagome isn't dead...she can still make it...even thou she is on the brink of death at that very moment...'_

Miroku sat next to Sango. His thoughts were slightly better. _'Kagome...of all this time I've known you, and become friends with you, if I've learned one thing, I've learned this: There is always hope.'_

Miroku looked up into the sky._ 'Kagome, through my journey's with you, I've learned not to give up...so don't give up now. You...you never gave up on me ridding myself of my kazaana...so please...don't give up on your life her...with us.'_

And Shippo, the smallest of the group, sat thinking to himself as well. _'Kagome...when I found you after the thunder brothers...killed my parents, I looked to you, and you took me under your wing. Please, I can't loose another parent...not again...' _Shippo let a few tears escape his eyes, but he didn't dare break the silence. That wa the least they could give to Kagome.

* * *

Kaede sat inside the hut with Inuyasha. He wouldn't let her leave the hut, and wouldn't let anyone into the hut. Currently, he sat in the corner next to Kagome. 

_'It is a miracle that she's still breathing.' _Kaede commented silently in her head. She glanced over at teh unconcious miko, barely clinging on to life. Her chest took longer to rise and fall than normal. Her wheezing was also a sign of irregular breathing.

And all the while that stubborn hanyou was by her side.

He thought to himself. _'kagome...I'm by your side now...just as you have been by my side though everything we went through...you cant...you cant die now...you cant...you just cant...' _Inuyasha started sobbing uncontrollably.

_'This is the second time this week I have been by your side when you were hurt. WIll it never end? Will you always be succeptible to harm associating with me?' _Inuyasha was hurt. Deeply. This time...

...he didn't know if she would make it.

* * *

Kagome was in her own mind. Everything was dark. She couldn't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything. She was just suspended in space. 

Then she saw it...well she saw _them._ Two white lights. She was drawn to them, but she didn't know which one to go after.

**"Kagome..."** There. She heard something. A whisper. A name. But whose?

**"Kagome..."** She heard it again. This was distracting her concentration on the lights. Someone was whispereing. A name. Was it...hers?

"Yes." she said to herself. She was the one called Kagome. Bu who was calling her?

Then a flood of memories came crashing down on her. She saw everything on her memory...the heartache...the pain...the agony...

This made her weep. She felt tears. She felt her body forming. Why did she even live _that_ long with s much pain?

But then more memories came. Ones of love...and laughter...and happiness...

That's why. That's why she lived. But why was she here, and _where_ was "here".

Then she remembered the last moments she remembered. Her protecting the ones she loved. She wouldn't let Katashi control her into killing the ones close to her heart. She used that determination to break his grasp for but a minute. That was all she needed.

And she ended the suffering.

It broke her inside to hurt her friends...Sango...Koga...even Inuyasha...

No. She wouldn't hurt them ever again.

And now she called out to the voice. "Where are you?"

And she saw a woman walk out from the darkness. She glowed, emitting the only light in the pit of floating darkness. She walked solely on air.

**"Do not be afraid." **the voice soothed.

"I am not afraid." _'I am curious thou...'_

**"Kagome, it is not your time. Use your miko powers to heal your wounds, even the ones in your heart."**

"I can't go back. Not after what I did to them..."

**"Kagome, they need you now more than ever. You musn't give up hope. "**

Kagome closed her eyes, and thought. She reopened them and spoke. "What do I do?"

The woman smiled, obviously proud at Kagome's determination. **"Follow the light to your right." **

Kagome nodded, and the woman spoke again. **"Believe in hope, Kagome. That is what you were brought back in time for. You brought to guide the others. You are hope."**

And with that, she started to turn away. Kagome was confused...How did she know about Kagome traveling back in time?

"Who...who are you?" she called out to the woman.

Right before the woman dissapeared into the shadows, not even stopping to look at Kagome, she whispered.

**"I am Izayoi."**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at teh limp girl on the mat. She didn't move. She hadn't moved since he brought her here.

He was about to speak when Kagome gasped in a large breath. And stopped. She didn't let it out. She wasn't breathing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He leaned over her and shook ker. "No Kagome...don't you die on me..." She still wouldn't breathe.

Kaede shook her head at teh sight. That girl was filled with so much promise...she knew it killed Inuyasha inside to see Kagome like this. It was a sad sight indeed.

The others came rushign in, even Koga. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome, and didn't speak.

"She stopped breathing." Kaede explained. Everyone gasped and sank to the floor.

"She's...she's gone." Miroku said.

"She's really gone." Sango breathed. The grief was overwhelming.

Until it happened.

A bright light blinded everyone inside the hut. It...it was coming from Kagome! Out of her eys, ears, mouth, fingertips, and toes a blinding white light emitted from her. She let out a yell.

And she rose.

She started levatating higher and higher. The light was less blinding now and everyone could see what wa going on. She rose to the roof and _passed _through it!

Everyone stumbled outside and saw Kagome's form horizontaly lifted into the air, and she was still sreaming.

"What the..." was all Shippo could say.

And then the light stopped. And Kagome no longer had blood on her face or any visable wounds.

"They're...they're all gone!...All her wounds are gone!" yelled Miroku.

"Well would ya look at that..." Koga said smoothly.

And Kagome stayed there, suspended in the air. She looked like a goddess.

But the law of gravity wont let up forever. Kagome's form began to drop...

And no one could move. They were too mezmerized by the sight of this wonderful blessing they all had encountered.

But right before Kagome hit the ground, Inuyasha juped under her and caught her in his arms. She fell lighly into his embrace, but she still wasn't awake.

Then people started moving. They surrounded the hanyou and everyone watched Kagome.

She opened her eyes. And moved her head side to side. No one knew what to say.

"Ahhhh...I've got a kink in my neck..." she said.

And everyone let out a nervous laugh.

"You just died and your complaining about your neck?" Inuyasha replied. Everyone started talking all at once, till a figure in the dark shaddows spoke up.

"Well, well, well. Look who has revived. Ready for some more fun, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Not again...' _she silently prayed.

* * *

Note: WOA! THAT WAS LONGGGGGGGGG.

But I HAVE to end it there. You see, what happenes next...well...

...someone dies.

And they don't come back to life.

(Me widens eyes) Oh no! You know too much!


	22. Confrontation of hidden love

Note: The Final Showdown is here!!!!!!

**Tifa Sohma**: haha i liked the gibberish... and your coughevilguycough thing...we'll see...

**Witko1**: Thank you so much for your praises! (me smiling-"stroke of genius") :) Yea I've been watching Inuyasha on adult swim too when it comes on.

**Taja phat chick:** haha you made me laugh with your "die DIE who's gonna die" hahaha i wonder who its gonna be...

**clackamasgirl **: No i would **never take pleasure **in torturing you guys...(evil smile) hahaha ok next chapter it **wont** be a cliffhanger just for you...hahhahahah

**Santha:** hahahha i dont know if its gonna be Koga...you better read to find out...dont keep reading this...GO go find out...hahahhaha

**MidnightThoughts:** OMG! You are awesome! He had to come back for this story, thou. Thanks for that! hahahaha (kicks inuyasha and takes the tetsuiaga) that was awesome! You are officially the first person to kill my character, Katashi.

And now back to the story.

p.s. At the end of this chapter take a look at the note below. I have something to ask of you guys and gals.

p.s.s. oh yea and...(clears throat) I, Lauren, do not own inuyasha and company. Tho i would like to. But I don't.

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

Everyone watched the figure from the shadows emerge. He had a smile on his face.

"Kagome...you prove to be very powerful, like I found out in the forrest. I knew you'd come back. You had to."

Inuyasha growled. He lept up to attack Katashi, and actually caught him offguard. He sliced him through the chest.

Kagome whimpered. As much as she wanted Katashi gone, Hojo was innocent. He didn't deserve the fate he was thrust into unvoluntarily.

Inuyasha heard her and spoke up, not taking his sight off Katashi on the groud, blooding pooling over his chest. "Kagome, don't worry. Hojo is gone. Katashi isn't even using his body. Look." Inuyasha said. She looked up, and didn't see Hojo. Not his face, not his body.

The man was tal, and had dark brown hair, long, down to the middle of his back. His eyes were eveil and cold, with a promise of torture. His face was long, but handsome. But his eyes...they were so...so...dark...

This was a different man Kagome hadn't ever seen before. This was Katashi's real body, real face. Kagome looked away, and Inuyasha growled even deeper.

This was the man that had caused Kagome so much pain.

He didn't deserve to breathe a second more. He lunged at the man again.

"YOU KILLED KAGOME!!!!!!"

The man jumped to the side surprisingly fast, almost as if he wasn't wounded at all. He laughed.

"No. She chose to end her life. I didn't harm her at all. She _wanted _to die." He said coyly. This made Inuyasha even angrier. He growled again and was about to go for Katashi again when someone beat him to the chase.

Katashi flew back as Koga flipped in the air and kicked him full force in the chest. Katashi crashed into a tree.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT KAGOME LIKE THAT!" he yelled. He went for Katashi again, but Katashi chuckled and vanished.

"What the..."

Then a force out of nowhere suddenly pulsed and everyone was pulled to the ground.

Everyone except Kagome.

Everyone couldn'y move. They were held to the ground. It was as if gravity was their enemy, holding them down to seal their fate.

But strangely Kagome wasn't affected.

_'Why wasn't I affected?' _she thought.

"Because I willed it to only affect the others." Kagome's heart stopped. He walked up behind her and whispered in her dog ears atop her head. (she's still hanyou)

She froze. Then her friends started to rise up, without them moving. They were levatating, but they weren't doing it. It was Katashi's doing.

Kagome's eyes widened. Everyone was watching her. They were all facing her, all around her, just floating in the air. They were paralyzed, unable to move, but their eyes...their eyes said it all.

She closed her own eyes. "How are you able to do this." she said. She could feel Katashi's breath against her's.

"Admiring my power? Well, it's natural you should be." he paused. He was still behind her, except he was closer to her now. "When I returned to my original body, I gained back most of my power. I can levatate things...thou when I saw you levatate when you came back...that was not of my doing."

Kagome's heart was racing. Everything was happening so fast. She looked up and saw her friends, unable to move, just watching.

"Let them go." she stated. Katashi chuckled in her ear, deep and menacing. "Why would I do that? It's all part of the fun."

Kagome had her memories racing through her head. Katashi beating her when he first showed his true form...him kidnapping her in the forrest...her running and him finding her...but he never laid a finger on her again...not even yesterday when she tried to kill hersle. He commanded her to do things, but never _actually _hurt her.

He came up behind her, now touching her back with his body. He was a little taller, so the top of the back of her head was touching his chin. He brought his arms around her waist in a possesive manner.

And it dawned on her.

"Kagome...I have so much power...especially with this shikon jewel shard...and you, you have so much untamed _miko_ power. Together...together we could dominate, no one could stand between us and power. No one could stand between ..._us._"

His arms squeezed her and she felt _very _uncomfortable. He...he was _in love_ with her. But she definately didn't love him. She had to think. Maybe...maybe this was his weakness. She looked down. Below his arms she felt that her sword was still there...

"Release them." she said again.

"Why?"

She looked at her friends. They were being torturned. Unable to speak, to move. Being forced to watch and do nothing. She had to help them.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha." she whispered. His eyes told her that he had her what she said. But he didn't understand why.

Kagome stepped forwards, out of Katashi's embarce. She turned to look at him, and his dark, evil eyes. "Accept my offer, live with me, Kagome. In power. We shall be the most powerful of all beings." He held out his hand, a gesture for her to take it.

"Let them be released." she said again. Without taking his eyes off of her, he flicked his wrists, and everyone around her, floating around her, dropped. Once they hit the ground, they started to move.

"You bastard." Inuyasha said aloud, as he picked himslef up.

"You big meanie!" Shippo yelled.

They were started to get close to Kagome, draw near, when she spoke.

"Don't come any farther." Everyone stopped, and was completely shocked.

_'What is she doing?' _Sango questioned in her head.

"What are you up to, Kagome?" asked Koga. She stood in silence. Koga started forward again.

"I said, do not come and farther." She commanded. She never took her eyes of Kitashi. It was if they were looking into eachother's eyes, their souls.

"What are you doing, Kagome!" This time Koga yelled. He feared for Kagome's life.

Inuyasha watched. What was going on? _'What is Kagome doing, tellign everyone to stay back?'_ He wasn't about to listen. He ran towards them, Kagome and Kitashi.

But she couldn't get to them. Inuyasha crashed into a barrier, and flew back.

"What the - " Miroku said out loud.

Sango knew what was going on. But she didn't know _why. _"Kagome put up a barrier with her miko powers." Sango stated.

"WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha. He didn't give up. He ran for them again. And again he crashed into the barrier.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" he shouted. She didn't respond.

"Inuyasha, stop." she pleaded.

"Inuyasha, come back here." Koga said. As much as he didn't want to listen to what that mangy wolf said, he backed away.

_'Why did she apologize to me?' _he thought. _'Forgive me, Inuyasha.'_ That's what she had said. Why?

Kagome spoke again. "Katashi...I..."

He kept his hand held out, waiting for her to accept. "Come with me, Kagome."

Her eyes showed determination. What she said shocked them all.

"Yes, I will join you." She reached out to his palm, and grabbed it, grabbing her invitation, accepting his offer."

He pulled her close to him, and everyone watched, completely shocked.

And a few were _ver, very _angry.

Like the two men in the back who's faces had turn red with anger. Koga and Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What did she say?" asked Koga, thou he could barely speak straight without screaming. His eye was twitching fiercly. As was Inuyasha's.

"Uh...she's gonna...go with him?" Miroku answered.

Kagome was pulled into katashi, and he lifted her chin with his finger. She looked up in those cold eyes, which looked down at her with admiration.

He was completely in love with her. Katashi brought his face closer to Kagome's and breathed just before her lips. Then he leaned in, and kissed her.

And to everyone's surprise, she kissed him back.

"He's bewitched her! She's under his spell." Inuyasha yelled out, refusing to believe other wise.

"He made her kiss him!" Koga yelled with disgust. For once, the two rivals were actually agreeing with eachother, even _siding _with eachother.

Hakaaku and Ginta stood in disbelief.

"Are they really..." said Hakaaku.

"...getting along?" finished Ginta.

Then suddenly both Inuyasha and Kagome ran for the barrier, pounding on it. "Kagome, fight it!" they yelled. The barrier didn't let up.

Kagome released her lips from Katashi's and turned towards the boys. "Please, stop." she said, her eyes filled with sadness.

And they stopped. All they could do was look in her eyes. She wasn't under a spell. She was completely under control of her own free will.

Then she let the barrier down. The boys stood heartbroken.

"She...she's not under his control..." Koga breathed. Inuyasha couldn't even speak. He couldn't take his eyes off Kagome.

"Why?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer. He walked up to her, and was but a small distance from her. Katashi came up behind her and grabbed her waist dominantly again.

"You heard her, Inuyasha. She chose _me._" He stared with determination. "Kagome, why don't you dispose of him."

Kagome turned her head down, and grabbed her sword. Keeping her thoughts blank, and her head down, she said one thing.

"It is your time to die."

* * *

Note: Bwa hahahahah another cliffhanger, but dont worry, the next chapter wont be.

Hmmmmm I guess someone doesn't technically _die_ in this chapter, but they will in the next. Definately.

O.k. This is the thing I want everyone to see:

After this nect chapter, I am going to do a chapter with a song. But I don't know which song to do. I need your help.

Please, give me some ideas!!!!

It could be a happy song, or a sad song. I'm not sure which one I'll use yet. Sad or happy. If any of you have any ideas, please inform me of them.

Oh yea, but don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter, too.

Thanks,

and goodnight

(someone shouting in background) "Lauren has left the building."


	23. Battle

Note: O.k. you guys don't have to wait any longer!!!!!!!!! Im still laughing from the reviews I recieved.

**Love23:** Yes, I can be evil at times.

**Santha**: ahahahhahahahahahahhahaha -sings-

**Taja Phat chic**: Try not to rip out anymore hair! Don't worry, this time, someone will die. In this chapter.

**Kanasha1993**: You.Are.Awesome. Hahah glad your not in trouble. Fight the power! And publish a book...you really think so?

**Witko1**: hehe you said i had the makings of a great writer. Thanks! A lot! Crazy one, hahaha

**serenityrain2233**: THANK YOU for the songs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I decided on one of them, so thanks for helping me out.

Diclaimer: NO i DO not OWN inuyasha AND company. There, I said it...sniff...sniff...

* * *

**_Chapter 23_**

**Recap: **

**"It is your time to die."**

Inuyasha was confused. And hurt. _'Why are you doing this, Kagome?' _His eyes were soft, and showed that he was indeed hurt, and confused. _'And it's **who's** time to die?'_

Kagome grabbed her sword, and began to unsheath it. She stopped.

_'You bastard...' _she whispered in her head, seconds before completely unsheathing her sword. Lifting it into the air, she screamed in her head, _'Die Katashi!'_

Katashi read her thoughts merely moments before she slammed the sword past her hips and towards him, who was standing behind her. He had almost gotten impaled.

Her thoughts were warning enough for him, and Katashi jumped to the side. He could tell Kagome was dissapointed when she didn't feel her sword bite into Katashi's flesh.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she jumped high into the air, slammin on the ground in front of Kagome. She started to swing, and if you didn't know her any better, she looked like she had been doing it _all her life. _To the left, to the right. She swung and Katashi grunted and sidestepped, dodging her attacks. _'She betrayed me...' _he whispered inside his head. _But she accepted my offer...' _He was confused.

But he took at look at the hanyou beaming at her attempts to kill Katashi. Katashi's eyes narrowed. _'He did this...he made her turn on me...I gave her time to accept my offer and forget that half-breed...but he couldn't let her go...he'll pay for his mistake!'_

Katashi stopped and caught Kagome's sword _mid-swing._ He threw it to the side and grabbed her shoulders. She totally wasn't expecting that.

He roughly pulled her to him and his mouth pounded ontop of hers. When she realized what he was doing, SHe used her fangs to fight back, and bit him. He was momentarily shocked by this attack, but he took it the wrong way. He thought she _liked him _doing that. He thought her biting him was a sexual advance.

Oh was he wrong.

He pulled back, swallowing the blood she managed to let free. And he smiled.

_'WHAT!' _she yelled in her head. _'He's smiling?!?!' _

He said loud enough for the whole group to hear, "Yes, kagome, I'm smiling. I know what your doing..."

"You...you do...and your..._smiling?'_ she asked.

"Of course. And I'm going to help you."

Now Kagome was confused. "You are?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He was going to _help _her? She was trying to kill him, it was clear as day her intentions. He understood _why_ Kagome had kissed Katashi back. She was _planning..._

Planning an unsuccessful attempt to kill him...

And he just kissed her.

That particular hanyou was fuming. _'She is tryin to kill him, and he kisses her...and thought she liked it? This guy is messed up. Completely.'_

And now he's saying that he's gonna help her. He _clearly_ didn't know what she was trying to do. _'Kill him, Kagome.' _he beamed.

Kagome dared to look up into those ice cold eyes of Katashi. Catching her breath, she asked him, "How are you supposed to help me?"

"Kagome, I know that you don't want to hurt me."

"What?"

"I know you don't want to hurt me. You _were_ going to some with me. But that _half-breed, _chamged your mind. He won't let you go."

Kagome was speechless. He took everything the wrong way.

"Uh...um..." He was sooo wrong.

"So, to help you, I'm going to take care of him myself."

"What?"

"Shhhhhhhh...It'll all be over in one moment." She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed his palm on her fore-head. Then her mouth closed, and her eyes begame distant, almost glazed, like she had no soul.

Inuyasha didn't like what was going on. "What did you do to her?" He screamed.

"I am merely helping her." he answered.

"By making her a ZOMBIE!"

"She wants to go with me, but you wont let her go."

"Are you serious? She just tried to kill you, and you _still_ think she wants to leave with you? You are completely out of your mind!!!!!!"

Kagome sat down, having no idea of her surroundings. She cocked her head to the side, like a child, not understaning what was going on.

"I'm going to rid you of her, once and for all!" Katashi boomed. He charged for Inuyasha.

Koga watched the exchange. He looked over to Kagome. He wouldnt let that bastard get away for what he made Kagome do! He entered the fight.

Miroku took this opertunity to guide Kaede into the hut. _'I'm too old for this.' _she whispered in her mind. _'She's too old for this.' _Miroku thought.

Meanwhile, Sango walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked up to her, but said not a word.

"Fight it, Kagome. Fight this spell. You can do it. Then Sango saw something flicker in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, fight it. You are strong. We need you."

* * *

Inuyasha ducked as Katashi swung at him with his own claws. Koga tried to pounce on him, but Katshi was too quick. 

He moved, and caught Koga's leg, mid-kick!

He slammed him on the ground, and said a few words. Koga was immediately paralyzed.

"I want to end you, slowley and painfully." Katashi said to Inuyasha. "I need not interferance."

And he went for Inuyasha again. _'Damn. It seems like all I'm doing is dodging his attacks...' _he thought.

Inuyasha was too slow and Katashi grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

He started squeezing, harder and harder.

* * *

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Sango yelled. "Cant you see we need you, _Inuyasha _needs you!!!!!!" 

Kagome _was_ fighting the spell. Inside her mind, she was trying to win. It was _very _hard.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it.." Sango coaxed. _'Almost...' _Sango thought.

Then Kagome started to move. Her eyes started to regain the life that had dimmed out before.

She clenched her fists.

This would end now.

* * *

Katashi kept increasing the pressure on Inuyasha's neck. He could see the hanyou try to struggle, but his attempts were in vain. He couldn't match _his_ strength. 

He could see the life leaving Inuyasha's eyes, slowley. But he still fought.

_'He will fight to the bitter end...'_ Katashi thought.

"Stop it. Release him, now. I'll...I'll leave with you...now..."

Katashi whipped around to see Kagome. "I'll leave!" she yelled, tears flowing down her face, fists clenched.

"Katashi dropped him, still in a daze. _'She fought off his spell...she is more powerful than I seemed to notice.' _he smiled.

He walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. "Alright, we leave now."

"Wait, let me get my sword." she said. She went over to the sword, grabbed it, and went back to Katashi's side.

She gave one last look at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

Then she thrust the sword into Katshi's belly.

His eyes showed confusion. Then they flashed anger.

"If I can't have you, I'll be damned if _he _has you!" And with his last breath, he yelled out mystic words, and his body went limp.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

He turned to see Kagome's limp form on the ground as well. He panicked, and rushed to her side. "Kagome, wake up." he shook her. She opened her eyes, and seemed...frightened.

"Who...who are you?"

* * *

Note:

Sorry. That was a cliffe hanger. But I have to leave it becasue I _have _to get some sleep. My contacts burn. First thing tomorrow I'll write. I already know what I'm going to write, too.

Anybody know any cool happy songs???? I have my sad song, but i need a happy one too.


	24. Please Remember

Note: Katashi is finally dead!!!!!!!

**Santha:** Yes, there will be fluff soon. Like _really_ soon.

**Witko1**: Thanks, new twists are on their way!

**clackamasgirl:** Thanks for the choices. I'm going to use one of those songs a few chapters ahead. (smiles evily) me, smile evily, what are you talking about? Oh i _so_ don't take pleasure in torturing you all...bwahahahaha

**kanasha1993**: I'm glad he's dead too..even tho I created him, which makes me like his mother, and i ...killed...my...son. I'm a bad mom. If you think of a happy song great cuz i need one for next chapter! Oh, and thanks again for the song. I'm actaully going to use it in the next chapter. It'll fit better with what I have planned.

**serenityrain2233**: I know, Koga can be a pain, but he's cool.

**InuxKag4eva222: **Woot! Now I feel special. Whose story rocks? MY story rocks. You are awesome, too.

My fingers hurt _really _bad right now, and it's kind of funny, because I cooked breakfast for a lot of people (eggs, bacon, toast) and i burned the fingers on my right hand like 20 times. More specifically my pointer and middle finger...but there's so much I want to type!!!!

hahaha here's the chapter which includes a song...

p.s. I don't own Inuyasha and company. But wouldn't it be cool if I did...

And the song, Please remember, by Leann rimes...so i dont own it.

* * *

Chapter 24 

"Kagome, don't joke around." Inuyasha didn't like what Kagome was doing.

"Who...who are...you...you all..." she said as she looked around, She was beginning to become frightened. Really frightened.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

"Kagome...you really don't remember?" Sango asked as she went to Kagome's side. Kagome moved away from Sango, and anyone who attempted to go near her.

"It seems Katashi has taken her memory from her. He didn't want her to remember, becasue he couldn't have her." Miroku spoke. "And if he couldn't have her, he wouldn't let anyone else." Miroku eyed Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome.

She stood, backing away from anyone who came near. Sango tried to re-approach her, but Kagome yelled out. "Stay...stay back!" Terror mirrored in her eyes. Then she turned, and fled towards the forrest. Her small figure vanished into the trees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll ... go after her." Koga said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"The hell you will." Inuyasha replied, as he took off for the forrest.

"Do you think he can help Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I...I...In my honest opinion, I don't think anyone else _can._" she said.

"Oh, Kagome..." Shippo whispered. _'Please, remember.'

* * *

Kagome raced into the forrest. Away from those people. Away from that place. Away. _

She didn;t know who she was, or where she was. Everything was just a blur.

_Jumping through a well. Blue light flashing, and climbing out of the well...a man...with white hair...and golen eyes, helping her out of the well..._

She gasped. _'What was that?' _she asked herself. It was like she was remembering something. She just viewed a memory. But how?

Then she heard something abover her, in the trees. She saw flashes of red.

"There you are." said a voice.

Her breath caught in her throat. Who said that? She turned and looked up, and saw someone perched on a branch."AAHH!" she yelled, and took off once again. She ran amongst the trees, trying to hide.

She found a clearing, and looked behind her. She didn't see him. _'Who was that?' _Then it hit her. That was the same boy she saw...in her vision. But...who is he?

"Where do you think your going?" It was the same voice. She tried to stop, but she was running to fast, and she crashed into the figure. He grabbed hold of her.

"Let...let me go!" She tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"No, not until you remember!"

Then another flash fell before her eyes.

_She was outside, in a field. There was a demon. He was trying to kill them._

_"Behold my power!" it boomed. The boy with white hair swung it's sword at it, and it flashed light. She was standing with that fox boy, and the girl and other man were walking towards her._

_"That wasn't much fun." the girl remarked._

_"Not much of a work out." the man responded._

_The boy with white hair walked past them. "At least **I** got a little excersize." he snickered._

_"Come on, let's get out of here." said the man._

_"You have that jewel shard, Kagome?" asked the girl. She shook her head up and down._

_"Good. Last time you couldn't find the damn thing." said the man with white hair._

_"Inuyasha! Don't talk to Kagome that way!" Shippo yelled_

_"It's...It's o.k., Shippo." replied herself._

_"Feh." he said._

Then it ended. "I...I'm Kagome?" she asked.

"...Uh...yea..." he replied.

"Why...why cant I remember..." She gasp loudly as the third flash became before her eyes.

_She was walking on a trail with those group of people. Her leg hurt._

_"Hurry it up!" the boy with white hair yelled to her._

_"I'm trying." she responded._

_He looked back at her, like in disgust._

_"You human are pathetic." he said coldly. She felt something welling in her eyes._

_Tears._

She came back to normal. She pushed out of the man's grasp.

"Let go of me!" she shouted,. She fell back, and he looked at her confused.

"I...I remember you yelling at me...your eyes were so cold." she whispered. This took the man aback.

"I...you have to believe me...I'm a friend..."

"No! I was traveling with you...but... you told me to move faster...and my leg hurt..." she said, tears welling up. _'Why am I crying?' _she asked herself.

**_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday_**

She stepped back, and he moved forward.

**_Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time_**

"Kagome, you have to remember. I know you remember!" he yelled.

"No...stay away...I don't know you..."

"You can't remember the good times we all had?" he asked

"What...what are you talking about."

**_I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we've made_**

"Kagome...please remember..."

**_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me_**

"I...I..." she said.

"Kagome!" he shouted, clenching his teeth. He was hurt. She really couldn't remember. "Please...you have to."

**_Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me_**

She tried her hardest, but she couldn't remember. She turned and fled again.

"Kagome!"

**_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away_**

She didn't know where she was going. She just had to run. He...he hurt her...made her cry...

She didn't know why, but she stopped.

And he flew into her.

"OOFF." she said. He got off her and picked her up. She was _really _crying now.

**_with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again_**

He held her close to him, he could feel her tears through his top.

"Kagome, I know you can break this spell. You have to remember...us...remember...me."

**_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me_**

She was sobbing. "Why can't I remember?" she yelled out into the forrset. She climbed out of the hanyou's hands, in which she had to struggle against him holding her.

"Stop trying to run from me."

**_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together_**

"Why? Why can't I run from you?"

"Because...I wont let you leave until you remember."

**_The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me_**

"Remember when we were happy...and when you smiled..." he tried to help her, help her remember.

"NO! I don't remember that! I remeber you...yelling and the looks...you...you only hurt me!" she yelled back at him.

The man with white hair was speechless. Did he hurt her that much?

"I...I..."

**_And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach_**

"Kagome, there were times when I...did...hurt you...but there were other times...when we were happy. Together, we defeate other demons...together..."

**_I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
_**  
"I...I don't believe you." she protested. She was only remembering things where he was cold and cruel. Surely he's lying...right?

**_We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me_**

He reached for her, grabbing her shoulders. "Remember...remember that I love you!" he told her. Then he brought his face close to hers, and kissed her. He put all his love, and determination into that kiss. _'Make it work...help her remember me...please..."_

And a light flashed before her eyes. All her memories came flooding back. Going through the well...fighting demons...talking with Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kaede...and...and...

...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned back, breaking their contact. He looked down at her, into her eyes searching.

"Please Kagome...if I ever ask anything of you...please..."

**_Please remember, please remember_**

"Remember me."

She cried out his name. "Oh Inuyasha!" her tears streamed down her face.

"I remember... I remember you..."

He brought Kagome to his chest. "Oh Kagome..."

"Inuyasha...thank you..."

He buried his face in her head, holding back his own tears.

"For you...anything..."

* * *

Note: Oh yes. I finally did a chapter without a cliff hanger...it was soooooooooooooo hard to not have a cliff hanger...but i did it...i promised...

grrrrrrrr

(me doing a dance) woot my fingers dont hurt anymore. I hope you all liked this chapter! I did!


	25. Happiness never lasts

Note: WOA!

You guys liked that chapter! I did too, but I wanted to make it longer, unfortunately if I did it would have been a cliff hanger.

But noooooooooo you guys didn't want a cliff hanger.

Feh too bad I didn't promise anything for this chapter.

**Witko1:** Thanks, I'm glad how you liked how I wove the song into the story. I musts say, it was completely perfect for the chapter. Don't worry, here's another chapter...and another song...

**Santha:** No, you rock! Hahaha Uh...writer had crossed my mind, but...I think writing is definately going to stay in my future. Honestly, this story is going to go on for...for until the final batlle with Naraku...which will be in...the future? hahaha I'll get back to you on that one

**ShadowDragon:** hahaha GLAD YOU LOVED IT!!!!

**serenityrain2233:** Yea I was thinking of stretching it for a few days, but the song...oh I don't know it stopped the eevil in me for a few brief seconds and I had to do it...otherwise it would have ended up as another cliff hanger, which I couldn't have! The end is here yet and more has yet to come...

**InuxKag4eva222:** Dorry worry...breathe...it's not over yet...OMG I was just sick (still am) and I watched every DVD in the house like 2 times. Just kidding...or am I...oh and It's cool to hear you say I'm not evil becasue I update, but I am evil for all those cliff hangers...bwahahahhaahhahahaahhah

**Blackstona:** I Hope I didn't scare you too bad. Smile!

**Jaquire demoness:** Oops, this chapter has a cliff hanger...next chapter wont be a cliffe hanger, ok?

This chapter has lots of fluff. Oh and there's two songs. I don't own either of them. Or Inuyasha.

**_Moment like this, Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Listen to your heart, Dht

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 25_**

The group was waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome back at the village.

Koga was seriously injured.

"I think it was would be wise if ye left, Koga." said Kaede. She spoke with wisdom, for the sake of Koga.

"I aint leavin' Kagome without sayin goodbye. Besides, I'm not that hurt. I can walk, see?" Koga picked himself off the mat, and tried to walk, but only stumbled and fell.

"Damn Katashi." he whipered.

"She's right, Koga." said Ginta. "We should probably bring you back."

"I'm fine!" Koga shot back.

"Uh...Koga...you can't even walk...we can come back when you're feeling better." said Hikkaku

"I aint goin no-where." Koga stated, and pointed his nose high into the air.

Hakkaku leaned to Ginta and whispered in his ear.

"You think that'll work?"

"If I know Koga, I think so." replied Hakkaku. Ginta nodded, and turned his head back to Koga.

"Alright Koga, we'll stay. I was only trying to make you go, 'cuz I didn't think you'd want Kagome to see you lookin so weak, but..." He was silent. Ginta and Hakkaku hoped this would work.

Koga looked himself over. _'Do I really look that bad?' _he asked himself.

He nodded. Alright, let's go. But we'll be back here within the wekk, got it?" he demanded.

"Yea Koga."

"Of course."

Koga's two buddies carefully picked up, and headed towards the door.

"Tell Kagome, I'll be back for her." Koga told Miroku on his way out.

Miroku nodded. "I'll tell her."

And with that, Koga was gone.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back to the village, with Kagome at his side. He was happy. He had her now. He couldn't believe it. He actually had Kagome back. And there she was, once again, at his side. 

It was getting drak, and he was anxious to get Kagome back to Kaede. She needed to rest. He could feel her leaning on him for support. He was happy to oblige his help.

They finally reached the end of the forrest, but they weren't out yet. Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha, why did we stop?"

Inuyasha looked to his left, and there he saw the sacred tree, the one he was pinned to oh so many years ago. The tree that kept him sealed away from the world.

The tree that him and Kagome first met at.

He reached around her waist, and gathered her in his arms. Inuyasha lept into the tree. Branch by branch, until he found a nice sturdy branch near the top. It gave a clear view of the night sky.

"It's beautiful." she whispered. The stars really were beautiful they glowed, surrounding the moon, and it was completely breath taking.

"Yea...it is..." Inuyasha said. He looked down at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you remember what you told me in your time a few days ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right...right before Katashi kidnapped you and took you through the well."

"Um...I..."

"You said you loved me."

"Oh."

"Did you mean it?"

"..."

"Did you?"

"...yea..." she whispered.

**_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?_**

"Kagome, I'm in love with you."

"...re...really?" she gulped. Was he telling the truth?

"Yea...I wanted to tell you before...but..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked...wierd.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yea...it's just this feeling..."

**_Its almost that feeling that we've met before _**

**_So tell me that you dont think Im crazy _**

**_When I tell your love is here and now. _**

"Your nor feeling well. Alright, I'll take you to Kaede's..." She grabbed his wrist, enabling him to stop.

"No. It's...a good feeling." She snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

**_A moment like this _**

**_Some people wait a lifetime _**

**_For a moment like this_**

"I've been in love with you for a long time." Inuyasha spoke. Kagome's heart siezed.

"Me too." she stated.

"I've been waiting a long time to tell you." He leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back, putting all her love for him into it.

**_Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss_**

Kagome's eyes started to water. She couldn't believe what was happening.

**_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a life time for a moment like this._**

Inuyasha leaned bak, breaking their kiss. He looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." he breathed.

**_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain_**

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha blushed as well.

"Your not too bad yourself." she replied.

"Is this real?" he asked. "I feel like I will blink and It'll all be a part of my imagination."

"No. It's real. I hope that it's not a dream."

**_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_**

"Even if it was, I'm glad I'm with you in it."

"Since when did you become such a poet?"

"Feh. I'm not."

Kagome laughed. I know. Your my scarey, arrogant.."

"HEY!"

"Loving, protecting Inuyasha." she finished. That made him smile.

"Looks like _your _the poet." They both laughed.

**_A moment like this _**

**_Some people wait a lifetime_**

**_For a moment like this  
_**  
He drew her into another kiss, and she was all too willing.

**_Some people search forever_**

**_For that one special kiss_**

Neither backed away. Both leaned in and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha grabbed her back, and pulled her forwar, gettin a better grip on her.

**_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._**

Kagome leaned back, only to breathe. She asked Inuyasha, "This is real, isn't it? Your...not going to leave..."

"Kagome, I'll be by your side until the day I die. I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"Oh, Inuyasha." she leaned back to him into another kiss. She needed him more than ever.

**_Could this be the greatest love of all_**

**_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_**

Inuyasha complied to her need. He brought her close, holding her, ensuring her he'd always be there.

**_So let me tell you this_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime_**

**_for a moment like this_**

**_Some people search forever _**

**_For that one special kiss_**

"Kagome, I'll always be here to protect you. I...I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Then be mine. Be my wife. Be my mate."

**_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime _**

"I'll be yours. I'll be your wife, your mate ."

**_For a moment like this_**

Inuyasha grabbed her, and flew down from the tree.

"You know what we have to do."

She nodded her head. To be his mate she had to...

...you know.

He took her deep into the forrest, him sniffing out any danger. He didn't smell any. He found an opening on the side of a clliffe.

"Perfect..."

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome awoke with a start. She was lying next to Inuyasha in the nearby cave. They had performed the mating ritual, and she was now his mate. At least he made her as comfortable as he could. She just couldn't love him any more for that. Kagome still insisted on a traditional wedding ceremony, thou. He had agreed. 

"It was beautiful." she sobbed to herself.

Kagome was crying and sweating. She just had a nightmare. A terrible, terible nightmare. Kagome had been so happy this night, her dreams coming true.

But this dream made everything seem like she had taken the wrong path. She started to sob, but quietly. She didn't want to wake up Inuyasha.

She re-played her nightmare in her head...

_She was in a field. She heard a scream. She knew that voice._

_"Inuyasha!" she called out. In front of her, she saw a figure, leaning over, with a sword through his stomach. His eyes, etched with pain and worry, were wide open, staring into her eyes. Blood spurted out of his mouth._

_"Inuyasha!" She fell next to him. He doubled over, falling to the ground, clutching his stomach._

_"No!" _

_She looked in her hand, and she saw a sword, the sword Katashi gave to her. Blood coated the silver sword._

_Inuyasha's blood._

_"What...what have I done?" She dropped the sword._

_"You...you didn't do...anything..." Blood leaked out of Inuyasha's mouth as he spoke._

_"Inuyasha! Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry! I can't live with what I've done!"_

_"You...must...live..."_

_"No! Not without you!"_

_He looked into her eyes. Tears leaked down his cheeks._

_"Promise me...promise me you'll live!"_

_"No, I-"_

_"Dammnit, Kagome! Listen to me! ...Just listen...please...promise me..."_

_"I...I..."_

_"Kagome, promise ...me that you'll..."_

_"I...I promise.." She chocked on her sobbs, her eyesight drowned with tears of her own._

_He grabbed her face, and crashed his lips don upon hers._

_"I...love...you..." he whispered into her mouth._

_And then he fell to the ground, limp._

_"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! NO! You promised! You promised you'd stay by my side...don't...you can't leave...me..."_

_He didn't move._

_"Why...why did you make me promise..." she sobbed uncontrollably._

_"Why..."_

She started to cry again. The dream terrified her.

Was that what was to become of her. Was she destined to kill the man she loved.

**_I know theres something in the wake of your smile _**

**_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_**

"No...I won't kill him."

**_You've built a love but that love falls apart_**

**_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_**

She gathered her clothes, and silently put them abck on. She looked over to Inuyasha, he was still asleep.

_'He must have been tired after...' _She said to herself, and blushed. She looked down at his bare back. That's all she could see of him, since his head was covered by his white hair and the rest of him was covered by his red top. He had used that to cover them up when she fell asleep.

She bit back the tears forming again. Kagome didn't want to leave, but she had to. She had to keep from killing him.

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_When he's calling for you_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_There's nothing else you can do_**

"I...have to protect you." she whispered. Her tears started to stop. She couldn't be weak. Not now.

"It's the only way."

**_I dont know where youre going_**

**_And I dont know why_**

**_But listen to your heart_**

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

She walked out of the cave, and headed for the village. Before she left, she would go to the village, Kaede will tell Inuyasha goodbye for her. Goodbye, forever.

But then, where would she go?

"Anywhere but here."

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_**Theyre swept away and nothing is what is seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

"I can't wake you, because you won't let me leave." she whispered as she traveled through the forrest.

"But I won't leave without an explanation. I'll tell Kaede to tell you. Please, forgive me."

She finally reached the end of the forrest. She passed through the trees, and towards the village.

"You'll be in my heart always."

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_When hes calling for you_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_Theres nothing else you can do_**

Kagome passed the huts, one by one, and held her tears. She found Kaede's hut, and entered.

She saw only Kaede. _'Thank goodness.' _

**I dont know where youre going**

**And I dont know why**

**But listen to your heart**

**Before you tell him goodbye**

"Kagome, it is good to see you."

"I don't have much time, before I have to leave. he will search for me."

"Who will?"

**_And there are voices_**

**_That want to be heard_**

**_So much to mention_**

**_But you cant find the words_**

"Kaede, I had a terrible nightmare, in which I kill Inuyasha. Last night he made me his mate, and I awoke from this dream in tears. I can't afford to lose him, not by my own hand. I...I can't."

The tears started to fall again.

**_The scent of magic_**

**_The beauty thats been_**

**_When love was wilder than the wind_**

"I love him so much, but I have to leave. I won't kill him. I refuse."

"I understnad, Kagome. How long will you be gone?"

"I...I don't know. As long as I have to..."

"Where will ye go?"

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_When hes calling for you_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_Theres nothing else you can do_**

"Where my heart takes me."

"Is this the only way?"

"The only way I can think of. I have to get away, before he wakes up."

"I see."

"Please, Kaede, tell him. Don't let him think I don't love him. I love him more than life itself. "

"Will ye roam around here, or go back to your own time?"

"He'll find me there. I have to find a life here. Far away."

**_I dont know where youre going_**

**_And I dont know why_**

**_But listen to your heart_**

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

"May luck and a good life be awaiting ye."

"Without any of you, life won't be worth living, but I have to..."

"Aye, Kagome. We will miss ye."

"Tell everyone I ... I said goodbye. I have to go now. He'll notice I'm gone, and look for me."

She ran to Kaede, and embraced her.

"Tell him we can never be."

**_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_**

And with that, she fled out of the door.

**_I dont know where youre going_**

**_And I dont know why_**

**_But listen to your heart_**

"Inuyasha!" screames as she fled away from the village.

"Good bye..." she whispered.

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

**_

* * *

_**Note: sniff sniff I have tears. 

If I finish with the rest of my work, I'll do another chapter. Ahh another cliff hanger...

Why am I so evil?

But it's o.k., next chapter I'll make it up to you. I know some of you don't like cliff hangers...

oops...

-Lauren-

p.s. don't hate me for this cliff hanger, please

p.s.s. THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!


	26. I'll find you

Note: YEA!WOA!WOOT!YAHOO!

I'm oh so happy. You guys really liked my chapter!

**_ShadowDragon:_** Oh she can. And she will. But you know he won't give up on finding her...

**_MidnightThoughts: _**I LOVE the paragraphs you write me! And I can't believe we have the same name! Awesome! Once again thanks for the songs. You rock!

**_Santha:_** Stop glaring at me! I'm ...getting...scared...Just kidding hhahaaa Don't be depressed, here's another update! Aw come on, I so totally don't like to torture you guys...(me smiling evily) hehehe

**_serenityrain2233: _**I'm so glad you love my story. Wanna know something interesting? I mostly write poetry and short stories! This is my first anime fanfiction written, ever, and it really makes me happy that you think I'm such a good writer...sniff...(me tearing) _Thank you._

**_Lizzymustdie: _**Great Idea! I'm always open for ideas anyone has to offer:)

**_witko1: _**Sorry that I'm bringin you down, uh, "_Don't worry, be happy now woooo"_ That's the song the sining bass sings...hahah Yea it'd be hard to outrun that nose of his, lol

**_Taja phat chick_**: hahaha the pain the terror, I know, I know, it'll get better

P.s. If any of ya ever wanna get a hold of me or chat, or whatever, my aol screen name is : **paintballgirl112**

**I don't own the song Broken by Lindsey Haun**

* * *

Chapter 26 

Inuyasha opened his eyes. The memories of last night flashing before his eyes. He grinned.

But his grin faded fast. He turned, and didn't see his mate anywhere.

"Kagome?" He searched around, and couldn't see her anywhere. And her clothes were gone.

He sniffed his surroundings. Her scent was faint here.

Kagome left.

_'Where did she go?' _He thought to himself. He frantically grabbed his clothes and rushed them on.

He made it to the cave. There was no other scent. She left on her own.

_'But why?'_

"I know Kagome. She wouldn't just up and leave for no reason." he said aloud. Her scent was leading out of the forrest.

"She wasn't here to long ago." He quit walking and decided to jump from tree to tree. It would be faster.

He raced towards the village.

"Why, Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome was running though the opposite forrest. The sun was rising higher and higher. It would have been beuatiful to watch that, wake up to that, with Inuyasha. 

It would have been.

She remembers the morning she woke up to not but a few hours ago. Startled from a nightmare, pushed to leave the life she wanted.

**_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky_**

**_Then it starts to rain, _**

Her breathing was ragged. She had absulutely no idea where she was headed, SHe knew she had to go. But what was she suppoesed to do?

Protect him.

Maybe she would have another dream, another clue, as to where they where, or why.

Then maybe she could prevent it.

**_My defenses hit the ground a_****_nd they shatter all around,_**

**_So open and exposed_**

Or maybe not.

**_I found strength in the struggle, _****_Face to face with my trouble_**

She didn't care if her life was in danger. She refused to kill an innocent soul. She refused to kill him.

Inuyasha.

She could cry no more tears. They were all spent.

**_When you're broken in a million little pieces _**

**_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_**

Kagome felt so tired, and spent. She could almost give up.

Almost. The tears seemed to replenish themselves, because she felt them again on her frozen face.

**_Every tear falls down for a reason_**

**_Don't you stop believing in yourself_**

She had to fight. She had to be strong.

**_When you're broken _**

She continued forward, marching through the brush and over the leaves that had fallen from their perch atop the tips of tree branches. The sun cascading a light to shine her way. It was like someone was leading her. Helping her.

**_Little girl don't be so blue_**

**_I know what you're going through _**

**_Don't let it beat you up_**

She thought of the others she left behind. Her friends, her love, and her family. She thought of her mother, brother, and grandfather. She knew she didn't beling there anymore. It was her destiny to leave. Here as her destiny.

_'Am I destined to kill Inuyasha too?'_

**_Heaven knows that getting scars _**

**_Only makes you who you are_**

She felt something inside her stir. Inside her heart. It was like some weight was lifted from her shoulders. What was this feeling?

**_Only makes you who you are_**

**_No matter how much your heart is aching_**

**_There is beauty in the breaking_**

**_Yeah_**

She knew what it was. That feeling. It was what Michiko had said she was.

**_When you're broken in a million little pieces _**

**_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_**

Her sobbing continued, this time, from what she felt. Hope.

**_Every tear falls down for a reason_**

**_Don't you stop believing in yourself _**

**_When you're broken_**

She knew something was telling her there was still hope.

_'There's always hope.'_

**_Better days are gonna find you once again _**

**_Every piece will find its place_**

She watched as the forrest started to grow smaller around her, it was...

**_When you're broken, when you're broken_**

...Starting to end.

**_When you're broken in a million little pieces _**

**_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_**

She climbed the hill, towrads the sun light that engulfed the end of the woods she treaded. Her tears started to slow, until again, nothing came out.

**_Every tear falls down for a reason_**

**_Don't you stop believing in yourself_**

**_When you're broken_**

She was at the top, looking down, to what looked like another village. She raced down as fast as she could go.

_'Faster, faster...'_

**_Oh, when you're broken_**

**_When you're broken_**

She flew down the hill, in her human form still, and stopped when she got to the entrance.

"I'll just see if anyone would mind showing me how far the next village is. I should get away as far as possible."

She looked, and saw that the sun was indeed setting.

_'How long was I in that village?' _she asked herself. Hours, it seemed.

"Oh, Inuyasha, please don't come for me...stay...stay where you are safe..." she said to herself aloud.

**_When you're broken_**

"...from me."

* * *

Inuyasha flew into Kaede's hut. 

"Inuyasha, I've been expecting you. Night has come, please, ye should come sit down."

Inuyasha ignored her words.

"Have you-"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I've seen Kagome."

"Is she alright? Do you know where she went? She didn't tell me-"

"Inuyasha, she left. And I don't think she plans on coming back."

Those words hit Inuyasha harder than bricks. He could hardley breathe.

"What do you mean..."

"Inuyasha, let me tell you what Kagome told me to tell you." Inuyasha listened intently on the words of the old miko. She told him of Kagome's dream, her will to protect him by leaving, and those words she wanted her to tell him.

"And... she said..."

"What did she say?" he asked sadly.

"Her exact words were, _'Tell him we can never be.'_ "

"She's crazy. She's my mate, that means we're bonded! Tied together Dammnit!"

"Inuyasha, please calm down..." her attempts were futile.

"No! I don't care what she thinks. I love her! I won't have her taken from me again! I won't! Not even if it costs me my life!" He then stormed out of the hut, determined.

He looked to the starry sky.

_'Night or day, rain or shine, I'll find you, Kagome. I'll find you."_

He sniffed around finding her scent. Once he picked up her scent, he went full speed to follow it.

_'I'll find you.'

* * *

"I see." Miroku said, surprised at the tale he heard. _

"You mean, Kagome's out there, alone?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"We have to heelp Inuyasha look for her." Miroku replied.

"Yes." And with that, Sango and Miroku too went to join the journey.

"Oh Kagome, what will become of us all?" Kaede said, as she picked up her own arrows and bow.

"Come on Shippo, let us be gone."

Now, everyone was on the quest to find Kagome.

* * *

Note: 

Whatdya think?

Another song in the next chapter. Until then!

-Lauren has left the building-


	27. Searching

Note: Thanks for the reviews...they sustain me (wink wink)

**_witko1:_** Thanks, I'm trying as hard as I can to incorporate the songs with the stories. It good to ahve someone think your doing good! Oooh I watched Inuyasha (2 episodes) today on Adult Swim, it was sooooo gooooood

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** Go ahead and use the song, like I told ya before, your not stealing my idea. Great minds think alike, ya know.

**_Sam - (Santha)_** No...(sweat drop) you don't have to send those evil little pet kittens of yours...ah...(gulp) hehe (nervous laugh) Anywhoo I loved Dr. Suess, (I am Sam, Sam I am) haha that really wouldn't work with Lauren tho...

**_Lauren (MidnightThoughts)_** Haha we have the same name, and I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE the paragraphs I get from you! So exciting and full of vitality, full of life! Saltine Crackers with cream cheese (me turning green) no thanks, uh you go get more! I believe! ..."but i'm not a stalker just crazy" that is completely and totally awesome. me too.

**_November Rain is owned by Guns N' Roses_**

**_Inuyasha is not owned by me

* * *

Chapter 27_**

Inuyasha flew through the country side, her scent faintly getting stronger the more he traveled. He was in the opposite forrest by now, running full speed past trees and brush. He thought not of his surroundings, nor of himself.

He thought only of her.

**_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained_**

He replayed what the old miko explained to him in his head. _'Is it all true?'_

**_But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same_**

"Did you leave to save me, or is it just a cover-up? Don't you feel the way I feel for you?

**_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change_**

"Did you change your mind? Did you realize I was a pathtic hanyou, like I always thought you would see me?" he said, flying past woodland critters without even knowing it. He had one goal.

Find her.

**_And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_**

_'I've loved you this whole time, and I believed you loved me too.'_

**_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain _****_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
_****_And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_**

He fought back the urge to scream. He didn't know anything_. 'Did Kagome really tell Kaede why she left? She should have known not to run from me, I'd always look for her, until I found her_. He noticed she didn't even attempt to go home. She stayed in this era.

**_Walking away  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine_**

Then he realized that she was just as much as an outsider as he was. No longer belonged to her home, but she wasn't from his time either. She must feel as alone as he used to...

_'I had you in my grasp! You were my mate, my woman, my love, my..._

_...and then you left me...'_

**_So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain_**

_'She will come back.' _He kept telling himself. He lept from tree branch to tree branch now, her scent getting stronger.

**_Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone_****_  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_**

"If you just needed time, Kagome, I would have gladly gave it to you. I would have given you anything..."

**_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_**

With his demon hearing, he knew Sango and Miroku had been trailing him, trying to catch up to them. They were trying to find Kagome too. He knew Kaede and Shippo weren't too far behind them, either.

**_Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_**

"See Kagome, " he whispered into the night, "we are all coming for you. Why would you think that we wouldn't share this burden with you? They are our friends, I am your mate. You are not alone."

**_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame_**

"Kagome, I know your scared, and I know you can't hear me, but please know in your heart, that I would die by your side, if it meant protecting you."

**_So never mind the darkness_****_  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_**

"I'll find you. And I'll stay by you. no matter what."

**_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody_**

For the first time in a while, he laughed. "You should see those two trying to catch up to me, it's useless." His mood was lightening.

**_You're not the only one_**

"We're here Kagome. You're not alone."

**_You're not the only one

* * *

_**

Kagome walked among the village, worn and weary. it must ahve shown, becasue people were giving her sympathetic looks. Her legs hurt from running so much, and she found she could run no more.

She passed the huts of the villagers. She didn't know what she was going to do. Kagome didn't know anyone here. She stumbled, and tricpped, crashing to the graound on her knees. They were bleeding now, cut from the rocks along the path. She was too tired to move.

She could hear faint voices around her. Her sight was starting to dim.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't think so. We should take her to Lady Akira."

"Yes...wait...what's she doing????"

Kagome passed out.

* * *

Note: Too tired.

Must sleep.

I'll write more tomorrow

I want to write more right now, to explain, but eyes are heavy

Must...sleep...

Night.


	28. Without you

Note: Lovin the reviews!!!! If I get one more, I'll have 200!!!!!!!!!!!WOOT!!!!!

**_serenityrain2233:_** Thanks for lovin my fic. It's that good? Well now I'm gonna try harder to make it even more exciting! Bwahahaha that means more cliff hangers possibly maybe...

**_witko1:_** Sweet! Glad that it was one of your favorite songs. I thought it was right for the chapter...This is one of my top songs too. Enjoy!

**_Sam (santha):_** hahha I liked Green Eggs and Ham as a favorite. 2nd was one fish two fish red fish blue fish, and third was cat in the hat. Ahhhh keep the kittens away! For now!

**_Taja phat chick: _**yea, that would be kind of sad...but I won't do that! I got extra sleep so here we go (hey that rymed, Dr. Seuss in the making!)

**_Midnight thoughts: _**Hahha crazy person not stalker...I got the email! Well you'll know if you check your email...uh...I used to play the clairinet, but now I'm learning the guitar. I want to be an author...ess to hahahah yea I write lots of stuff other than fanfiction. I love mountain dew!!! And about your profile, there's this website called and you can do numerous quizzes and put it there...cant think of anyhting else at the moment...ill get back to ya later on that...

**_kanasha1993_**: hahahaha oh well I hope your computer is fine now. Thanks for calling me an "awesome writer"!!! makes me so happy. No need to be sorry for delayed reviews, your reviewing now, and that's what counts. ;)

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the song "Without you" by Motley Crue.

**_

* * *

Chapter 28_**

Kagome awoke to find herself on a mat inside an unfamiliar hut. She tossed her head to the side, and started to move her body around, get some feeling into them.

She couldn't see anyone else in the hut. She heard whispers outside, thou.

"You think she will recover, Lady Akira?" said a young girl's voice.

"Of course. She's special." replied the voice of an older woman.

"What do you mean?" said the girl.

"Well, she is special in many ways, For one things, she is a miko." the older woman said.

"A miko? Really? We haven't seen a miko around these parts for years!" yelled the young girl.

"Well, we don't need a miko, because we have you, Lady Akira." said the voice of another young girl.

"Thank you, Kiyoko. Tomomi, why don't you and Kiyoko go help your mothers prepeare for dinner tonight. You know your father is coming home today."

Kagome heard squeals of joy and footsteps leading away from the hut. Then a figure stepped into the door way and swiftly began to move towards Kagome.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome asked. There was a little fear in her eyes. She didn't know where she was. Kagome couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

"Do not fear me. I don't plan on harming you. I was healing your wounds." Slowley she pulled Kagome's blankets back and Kagome saw the cuts and bruises and gashes on her legs. Especially on her legs, where she saw deep gashes and scrapes. Then her previous memories came back, like a trickling dtream, one by one. She remember falling to the ground, and everything went black. Then she realized why she had arrived in this village.

Frantically she asked, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"I would say the night, and day, considering the moon is staring to rise this night."

"Oh no I can't stay here. I...I have to leave..."

"You can't, not in your condition."

"I HAVE TO!"

"I can't allow that."

"I have to get away, before he finds me..."

"Before who finds you?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome pulled the blankets aside, and attempted to stand up. Weakly, she stood on shakey knees. She started for the door, when a hand grabbed her arm.

"You are in no condition to travel."

"But-"

"No buts! You can stay here. I will protect you and hide you from any unwanted persons, if you can explain to me what happened."

The older woman led Kagome back to her pallet, and layed her down.

Kagome went on and told the stranger she felt she could trust her story. She told of her mating, her dream, and her getaway. She said she couldn't let hi find her, becasue she would be too weak to turn away. To see the hurt in his eyes...would be too much.

While Kagome told her tale, the woman listened intently, nodding her head here and there. When Kagome finished, she spoke. "I am Known here as Lady Akira."

Kagome could sense power in this woman. "You carry power within you, yet you are no miko."

"Yes, I am a spiritual healer, and some would call me a sorceress. Many respect my talents in healing and protecting. What I am is very similar to a miko, but I cannot purify things."

"I see. And, you can _hide_ people. You said you could hide me from anyone. The person I'm running from, he is not human, but a half-demon."

Akira thought siletly about another matter she had come upon earlier. _'So that's the reason why...it makes more sense now...yes...'_

"No matter, you will be hidden if it is your wish."

"He can smell me out-"

"I can hide you, _spiritually._"

"Oh..."

"Now dear, rest. You need to heal. If you stay in this hut, no one can find you. I will look out for the one you speak of. What is his name?"

Kagome whispered her mate's name before drifting off into peaceful unconciousness.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha entered the village cautiosly, with his friends by his side. He had let Miroku and Sango catch up to him, and Kaede with Shippo wasn't too far behind. They caught up to him as well. 

They looked around the village, searching for any signs of Kagome, or any sign she had even been there. There were none.

But Inuyasha knew she was there. Her scent lingered there.

_'I know you're here, Kagome. Where are you?'_

Then Inuyasha saw an older woman walking towards him. She strode with dignity and power. He could tell by the way the people knelt or whipered kind words to her that she was well-respected.

"I am Lady Akira. You must be Inuyasha."

"Feh. You know where Kagome is." He walked closer to her, looked her in the eyes. "Tell me where she is."

"Alas, that I can not do. She does not wish it."

"I ahve to see her, you don't understand..."

"Oh I completely understand. Come here, and look deep into my eyes."

"What the-"

"Do it, if you ever want to see your mate again."

Inuyasha was shocked. He complied to the woman's wishes. He looked at her, and he could feel her looking into his eyes, probing his soul. It was like she was _inside_ him...

She looked away, and he blinked a few time. "What are you?!" he asked alarmed.

"A spiritual healer..."

"Or a sorceress..." Miroku replied.

"Yes, sometimes I am refered to as such. But I am no evil witch. I use my abilities for the good welfare of people. I am similar to a miko."

"But you ahve no purifying abilities." said Sango.

"Precisely." Then Akira looked to Inuyasha. I saw you soul, your intentions, your feelings. I know you wish her no harm, but she feels if she sees you...she would rather die than kill you, like in her dream. I am going to let you see her."

Inuayasha and everyone else was shocked.

"Why?" asked Kaede.

"She doesn't know it, but she needs him. She can't run forever. Just this running she's done has taken quite a toll. She ran till she passed out. Two girls from the village carried her to me. She slept throught the entire day..."

* * *

Kagome tossed, and awoke from her slumber. Her aching body wasrestless. And her belly, it ached as well.Her head was pounding. She felt terrible. But she knew what she had to do. 

She heard voices outside, not too far away.

"She slept through the entire day..."

"How is she? Has she woken yet?" Kagome's breath caught in her throught. _'Oh Kami, he's here!'_

"She's fine. The girl has woken up but I laid her back to rest. She definately needs her sleep. She is...well..."

Kagome couldn't hear anymore of this. She had to get away. She lifted herself up, and gathered all the strength she could muster. Kagome was going to have to make a break for it.

_'One...two...three!'_

Kagome dashed out of the door, to see the gang out front. They noticed here, and so did the hanyou. His eyes widened. "Kagome!"

She kept running the other way, trying to run faster and faster. Kagome panted. This was going to be hard. Try to outrun a hanyou. _'Nice try.' _She thought to herself.

"Kagome!" He was so close. She had no where else to go. Then Kagome saw it up ahead. She gulped. It was the only way...

* * *

Inuyasha was gaining on her. Why was she running? There wasn't any where she could go to outrun him...then it hit him. 

She was heading for the cliffe.

"No..." he breathed. He made his fnal leap and lunged for her arm.

* * *

Kagome made it. She lept of the cliffe, pushing as far away as she could with her feet. But he still caught her by the arm. He pulle dher back into his embrace. 

"Kami, Kagome, I almost lost you! What were you thinking?" he was shouting.

**_Without you, there's no change  
My nights and days are grey_**

**_If I reached out and touched the rain  
It just wouldn't feel the same_**

"Let me go!" she shouted back. "I need to do this."

"No. I'd rather die than have you persih. I can't allow for you to die." After a long pause, she gave upand cried loud moans into his chest. She hurt so bad...

**_Without you, I'd be lost  
I'd slip down from the top_**

**_I'd slide down so low  
Girl you'd never, never know..._**

"Shhhh...I'm sorry I yelled...I was so afraid...I still am...I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you..."

"I ...I..."

**_Without you, without you  
A sailor lost at sea  
Without you, woman The world comes down on me_**

"Shhhhh...don't speak Kagome. It's alright..."

**_Without you in my life  
I'd slowly wilt and die  
But with you by my side  
You're the reason I'm alive_**

"I can't do this. The dream was so real. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't let me leave if I did..."

"Damn straight."

**_But with you in my life  
You're the reason I'm alive  
But without you, without you..._**

Kagome laughed a little, her tears kept spilling. He wiped away her tears. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

**_Without you, my hope is small  
Let me be me all along  
You let the fires rage inside  
Knowing someday I'd grow strong _**

"Why? What if it is true?" She cried even harder. "What if I do hurt you. You'd...you'd let me... but I wouldn't be able to live with it..."

**_Without you, without you  
A sailor lost at sea  
Without you, woman  
The world comes down on me_**

"We'll find a way to fight it. We won't let it happen. I promise."

"You...you promise?" she sniffled.

**_Without you in my life  
I'd slowly wilt and die  
But with you by my side  
You're the reason I'm alive_**

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, I promise."

Kagome kept crying, bring tears to Inuyasha's own eyes, one's he wouldn't let spill.

**_But with you in my life  
You're the reason I'm alive  
But without you, without you..._**

"I thought I'd never be able to see you again. I thought I'd run my whole life, never being able to see any of my friends again."

Inuyasha wiped her tears again from her face.

**_I could face a mountain  
But I could never climb alone  
I could start another day  
But how many, just don't know_**

"Shhhh you don't have to worry about that. We are going to be together in this, you and I. The others will be here to support us."

He cupped her chin, her eyes puffy and red. She was leaning on him, breathing hard, panting.

**_You're the reason the sun shines down  
And the nights, they don't grow cold  
Only you that I'll hold when I'm young  
Only you...as we grow old_**

Her face was flushed, and red from sprinting. "You actaully thought you'd be able to outrun me, not even in your hanyou form?"

"She managed to brethe out, "I thought it was my only choice."

**_Without you in my life  
I'd slowly wilt and die  
But with you by my side  
You're the reason I'm alive_**

He looked at her again, and he realized something didn't seem right. Kagome was pressing on him more and more, like she was unable to stand. He looked down and saw her legs shaking. her breathing begame ragged. He was really nervous.

"Kagome...?"

She was unable to answer him back.

**_But with you in my life  
You're the reason I'm alive  
But without you, without you..._**

She passed out from exhaustion in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep on the pallet. He stayed by her side. 

Akira tended to her. "I told her she was in no shape to go anywhere. Does she listen to me? No."

She made her way over to Inuyasha, kneeling by Kagome.

"There is something you need to know about Kagome...Kagome..."

* * *

Note: Find out what the rest of Akira's sentace is in the next chapter!! Bwahahahahahahahahahhahaha

Hope you liked it. My contacts are burning! Ahhhh, goodnight my fellow writers.

-Lauren-


	29. Important knowledge

Note: Sorry about the last cliffehanger, I was feeling evil...hahaha here's the next chapter for my friends!

**_witko1:_** You.Are.Awesome. Without.A.Doubt.In.My.Mind. --I'm glad that I chose that song now. Thanks so much for the compliments. You definately made my day. I laughed and smiled. Who's in the house with Lauren? Witko1 is in the house with Lauren! hahahahahahah

**_serenityrain2233:_** I guess I am kind of a meany. I am kind of evil sometimes. O.k. if it's with whipped cream sprinkles, and a cherry, I can't possibly ignore your wishes. Oh and don't forget that cheesy smile...

I don't own the Inuyasha group and stuff, you know that.

* * *

Chapter 29 

Sango watched Akira walk with her and Kaede. Lady Akira had her out for a little while, to walk around the village. She said there was an important matter she had to discuss with them. At first they refused, wanting to stay with Kagome, but she told them it was important and Kagome was in danger.

"I was going to tell Inuyasha, but I don't think he is ready for it now."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

She was next to Inuyasha, wanting to tell him.

"There is something you need to know about Kagome...Kagome..."

His eyes never averted from Kagome. Akira knew someone had to know, especially Inuyasha, but he wasn't in the best shape to hear. Not even Kagome knew.

"What?" he said lowley, sadness clearly in his voice. Kagome's wheezing made him feel uncomfortable, becasue he was unable to help her.

"Never mind. It isn't important." she lied.

"Can you do something about her bretahing?" he asked nervously. Lady Akira nodded. "Yes, one moment." She then proceded to mix up an herbal remedy . She gave it to Inuyasha.

"Here. Lean her up, and pour this slowley down her throat. She will unconciously drink it. It'll clear her throat."

Lady Akira left the hut, knowing Inuyasha would do as she asked as carefully as he could. He was cautios when around Kagome. She knew he loved her. That's why he needed to know.

Not now, but soon.

And If he wasn't going to find out now, someone else had to. _'I have to tell someone...'_

**_End of Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

"Tell him what?" Sango asked. She was puzzled. 

Lady Akira took a deep breath. They were far away from the village now, and she sensed that no one had followed them. She knew Sango and Kaede were close to Kagome, so she'd tell them. They would tell Kagome when she had awoken.

"There are some things I need to discuss, and Inuyasha isn't quite able to listen at the time being. But you, Sango, and you, Kaede are Kagome's friends, close ones at that. I trust you with this knowledge."

Sango was very curious. What was so important that Lady Akira just _had_ to tell someone.

"Yes, what is this knowledge that ye speak of?" Kaede asked.

Lady Akira took a deep breathe, and let her story unfold.

"As you already know, I am a spiritual healer, or some call me a sorceress. I posses powers similar to a miko, but while she mikos can purify things, I have other abilities. I am able to see the future."

Sango gasped. But neither said anything.

"When I was treating Kagome before your party arrived, I was mixing herbs for her. I have to pour water into a bowl before anything. When I did this, images appeared. Images of the future of what I believe Kagome's furture."

"What...what did you see?" Sango asked. She was intrigued.

"Before I tell you, there is another secret you must know. This time, it's about Kagome. She doesn't know it yet, but she will in due time Everyone will need to protect her."

"Why?" Kaede asked.

"Because Kagome is with child."

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome squirm in her sleep. her eys seemed like they would never open. her breathing was normal now, no longer raspy. He knew she would recover. He hoped it was soon. 

He took Kagome's hand within his own, rubbing her palm with his thumb. "I want to spend time with you, Kagome. Like that night. i want to love you again. I want to know this is actually real, that you really are my mate. I loved you for so long, and to know you love me back...it...its..." He couldn't finish his sentence, because Miroku walked into the hut.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Hey." was all he said.

"How is Lady Kagome faring?"

"She's healing. She doesn't make that wierd breathing sound anymore, thou."

"That is good." He paused. "Inuyasha, is it true she tried to jump off of the cliffe?"

This caught Inuyasha by surprise, as he remembered. "Yea."

"And you caught her." Inuyasha nodded.

"She really doen't want to harm you. I guess it would be too much for her to watch you die. And by her own hand."

"Yea well it ain't ever gonna happen. We'll make sure of that. Me and her, and you guys."

"Of course, Inuyasha." Miroku's face turned white. "Do you feel that, Inuyasha?"

"Feel wha-" Then it hit Inuyasha. That smell...

"There is a demonic presence near, a very strong one..."

"It can't be..." Inuyasha said, bewildered.

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you know who it is?"

Inuyasha stood up, letting go of Kagome's hand as it fell to the ground. His face was cold.

"What did you guys do with Katashi's body?"

* * *

Sango and Kaede were shocked. 

"She's what?...How...how would you know, it's too early to know..." Sango asked, but Kaede suspected there was another way Lady Akira knew.

She was right.

"When treating her, I felt the presence of not one, but two. I've only felt that feeling when dealing with the pregnant women of the village. There is no doubt about it."

Sango couldn't breathe. Her best friend was pregnant. She was going to have a child!

"Sango, Kaede, this child must be protected. While Kagome carries this child, she will be in more danger than ever before. She will be hunted and will be wanted to be killed by many. You all muct not let this happen."

"I see..." replied Kaede.

"No, you really don't understand, Lady Kaede. This child, the one Kagome bears, child of her and Inuyasha, is the reason she will be hunted."

"Becasue Kagome is pregnant she will be targeted. They will see her as vulnerable-" Sango said, but she was cut off.

"No. They will kill Kagome _just to_ kill the child."

"But why?" asked Sango.

"That child is the only one who will be able to defeat Naraku."

"Are you serious, Lady Akira? Kagome and Inuyasha's child will be the only one?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know this?" Kaede asked.

"It is the child's destiny." replied Akira.

"I see. And you saw this in the water?" Kaede said.

"Yes. And Naraku knows this fate. That is why he will do everything in his power to destroy the child. He will kill Inuyasha, Kagome, and the child, without you and your friends' help. Do you understand?"

"Yes. We do." spoke Sango.

"You must tell Kagome when she awakens. I will not be able to. I have business to attend to in another village. Take care of-" Akira was cut off

"What is it Lady Akira?" asked Kaede.

"There is a demonic presence approaching. One I have not encountered before."

"Yes, I feel it too. It...it is..." Kaede's face went white.

"You know this demon, Lady Kaede?" asked Akira.

"Yes...but it makes no sense..." she replied.

"Who is it lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

"It cant be." She turned to face Sango, with question in her eyes. "It...it's...oh dear...It's Katashi."

* * *

Note: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm that was interesting, no?

Tell me what ya think

I'll write more soon.

Just some facts for the night (If I'm wrong in any way feel free to correct me)

**Adíos (goodbye in spanish)**

**Au revoir (goodbye in french)**

**Auf Wiedersehen ( goodbye in german )**


	30. Unwanted arrival

Note: I knew you guys would like that chapter, bwahahahahahaha

**_LoVe23:_** I freaked out _writing_ that part. hahaha I'm glad your happy he caught her. More twists and turns yet to come!

**_witko1: _**I thought bringing back the bad guy would be quite the surprise, and I guess I was right. I'm glad you love the twist I put in about the child. And I wanted to thank you for the saying you gave me. I really liked it. I think that is a better way to end something, rather than to say goodbye. I think I'm going to use often now.

**_Tsuki Shirou:_** Nope, he's back.

**_Kaori/MidnightThoughts/Goddess of Darkness (a.k.a. Lauren): _**hahah I thought you'd like to get Katashi again. (kicks inuyasha once again and takes tetsuaiga DIE KATASHI!) that was hilarious. Yea and then fawn over Kagome, how sweet. You need to do something like update your story 'What did you say' becasue I was reading that story missy! Do whatever you can!I was enjoying it!! Oh and sorry about the website thing, I am such a bad typist. That website is I usually go to the left hand side and click "most popular" but you can do whatever you want. It's o.k. that you didn't reply, it's the thought that counts, and you _did_ read the story, and enjoyed it, and that's all I had to know.

**_serenityrain2233:_** Oh so you _knew _what was going to happen, huh? Very smart, you are. hahaha Glad you love it, here's the update!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 30: 

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. He yelled this time.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KATASHI'S BODY?" He yelled frantically. He heard a squeak of fright behind him. he turned and saw Shippo's quivering body in the corner.

"Well...um..." Miroku said, trying to remember. "Kagome ran away...when she didn't have her memory and...you followed her..."

" and?..."

"And...uh...Sango and I...we took his body...usually we would bury the body, but we thought he didn't deserve such a luxery-" Miroku was interupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"Spit it out!"

"They took his body and threw it deep into the forrest." Shippo answered, fear in his voice. Inuyasha was scaring him.

"That's it?"

"Um..yea."

Inuaysha turned back to Miroku. "You didn't purify him, or decapitate him, or anything?"

"...No..." It dawned on Miroku. He should ahve done something. Katashi _did_ say he had a master. He should have known this 'master' could very well have possibly ressurected Katashi to use him for his own purposes.

Inuyasha smacked Miroku hard. "You dumb ass!"

He ran to the doorway, but stopped before he left teh hut. He turned to Miroku, and said, "Stay here and watch Kagome. Make sure she is protected. Got it?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"I mean it Miroku, make sure _nothing_ happens to her." He looked to Shippo. "You too, Shippo."

And with that, Inuyasha left the hut. He ran towards the forrest, where he saw Lady Kaede, Sango, and Lady Akira.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, but then he remembered why he had stumbled upon them in the first place.

"We..." Sango started.

"...were just discussing a few things, that's all."

Inuyasha gave a curious glance, but he didn't have time to press them further.

"Your gonna tell me what you mean by that later, but for now you all need to get back. That bastard Katashi is back somehow." He turned to Sango. "You and Miroku didn't get rid off him like you were supposed to you. Didn't it ever occur to you his 'master' would ressurect him?"

Sango was speechless. No, she hadn't thought of that. Her thought were mostly worries about Kagome, and disgust for the body of teh disbicable demon she had to get rid of.

She shook her head no.

Then a figure walked out of the forrest. He was calm, just striding out with a lot of confidence.

"So...we meet again, Inuyasha. Tell me, where is Kagome? I'm here to make sure she keeps her promise to me."

* * *

Miroku waited in the hut, watching Kagome every now and then. _'That demon Katashi is back, but why?'_

"Miroku..."

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Why is Katshi back?" asked Shippo, the smae question lingering in Miroku's mind.

"He is probably here to exact his revenge on Inuayasha."

"But...but Inuyasha didn't do anything to him."

"No, but he has Kagome's heart. Katashi was...possibly even still is...in love with Kagome. He couldn't have Kagome's heart."

"But..." Shippo said, but then he paused.

"But what, Shippo?"

"But wasn't it Kagome that killed him? Wouldn't he want to harm her more becasue he thought she was gonna go with him?"

This thought hit Miroku like a firey whip. He hadn't thought of that.

"You may have a point, Shippo. Good thinking."

"Yea, but what are we gonan do, Miroku? If Katashi's back, and manages to get through Inuyasha and Sango and Lady Kaede and Lady Akira, then what will we do?"

"I don't think we should worry about that, Shippo. I don't think he's going to make it past them."

"But...but what if?"

"If that is what happens...then...we'll have to protect kagome. We can let no harm come to her."

"Yea...your right, Miroku."

"Yes, Shippo."

Then Kagome stirred. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She saw a figure, but her sight wasn't clear.

"No, It is I, your dear friend, Miroku." He stepped closer, knealing by her side. "Inuyasha isn't here."

Kagome felt hurt. Why wasn't he here? Miroku must have seen teh hurt in her eyes, becasue he spoke reassuring words.

"Kagome, he is gone becasue he had to. You have been unconcious for nearly a week.."

"A week??!!" she questioned. Miroku helped her sit upwards, slightly applying pressure on her back.

"Yes, and he has been by your side the entire time. He was reluctant to leave your side earlier, but something has come up and..."

"What is wrong, Miroku?"

"Well, an enemy has arrived."

"Who?"

"Katashi." Kagome nearly flew backwards to crash back down on the pallet at that name. Thankfully, Miroku caught her.

"What...what is he doing here?"

"We do not know for sure, but Shippo and I suspect he is here to take out his revenge."

"Oh..." she said. Then her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha's out there with hi, isn't he? Oh Kami, Katashi could hurt him!" She lept up, staggering towards the door.

"Kagome! No! You musn't leave this hut." Miroku grabbed her arm. "Inuyasha told me to stay here and protect you..."

"No, if katashi is here to take revenge on me for killing him, then I will kill him again!" Shippo jumped to her, to help Miroku bring her back to the matted down sleeping area.

"Kagome! You need to get back there and lay down. It's too dangerous for you..."

"I'm sorry, Miroku, Shippo..."

"For wha-" Miroku was cut off as a bust of white light surged around him and Shippo. Miroku knew what this was.

A barrier.

"Stay there. I'll be back." And with that, Kagome left the hut and towards danger.

* * *

Katashi laughed as Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You won't go near her!" he replied to Katashi's statement. 

"Oh, but I will. Don't worry, I wouldn't kill her, I care for her and her power too much. However, I that doesn't mean I can't harm _you."_ Katashi whispered words under his breath.

Inuyasha's head suddenly was filled with unbearable pain. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed out. He dropped to his knees. But he fought it. Inuyasha went silent, and overcame the pain.

This shocked Katashi slightly. "I'm impressed Inuyasha. How did you manage to do fight off my attack?"

Inuyasha glared at Katashi. "I thought about losing Kagome, and that pain was the worst of all." Then a thought came into his mind. he smirked. "Hell, she feels the same about me."

This infuiated Katashi. "She won't feel that way for long. She will be mine!" he screamed. He lifted his hand in the air and Sango fell to the graound.

"Sango!" lady Kaede yelled, rushing towards her.

Sango opened her eyes, and they seemed dull. She pushed Kaede away, and stalked over to Inuyasha. "Die Inuyasha!" she yelled, staring to throw punches and kicks his way.

"Sango stop! Don't let him control you."

Sango kept fighting him.

**_'While Inuyasha is occupied, I'll find Kagome.' _**he walked towards the village when an older owman stepped before him.

She yelled strange words and the fighting behind him stopped. Sango's eyes returned to normal.

"Ahhhh. So _you_ are the sorceress. No matter. I will dispose of you myself." He grabbed her neack too quickly for Akira. She couldn't breathe.

"Let her go, katashi." He immediatly recognized that familiar young voice that held power within her words. His hands released from the woman's throat and he turned to his side, looking at the maiden who he could tell was weak, but determined.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Note: Gahhhh cliffehanger again, my friends.

Until next time, **Toksha Lakota** (witko1, did I spell that correctly?)

I love that. ;) thanks.


	31. Bringing back the past Part 1

Note: Mphf

**_Neko Nials:_** Some people accused me of likeing to torture people with cliffehangers, but that is completely false (me with an evil grin and I wink) Completely untrue.

**_Witko1_**: Alright, so it's just Toksha, got it! I think I have it this time. (Clears throat) let me try one more time, at the end of this chapter...Oh and yea, typing is my weak spot. I can spell, please believe me!!! Typing is just a weakness I have, sadly...Anyway here's the chapter ready to go...

**_Sam (santha_):** Yes!(napolean dynamite style) I rock! You rock too! Yea, I read one of eowyn organa's stories, and I completely agree, that eowyn organa is a great writer. It's an honor to be thought of as eowyn organa reloaded! Thank you so much!

**_natasha white_** : I'll try my very best to lower the cliffehangers, I really will. I don't know if this chapter will end with a cliffehanger or not, but hopefully I wont crank them out too much. They driving all my fans crazy!!! As for the Frankenstein remark, maybe you are. That would be awesome, now that I think about it...hmmmmm...

**_Tsuki Shirou:_** I know, he's still in love, poor villian...hahhahah

**_serenityrain2233_**: Thanks! Psh I don't deserve a medal, just all of your great reviews are prize enough for me! I'm going to try to write more often beacsue I have so many ideas! Arg, gotta go write some of them now! bye...

**_MidnightThoughts:_** I love your little mini stories in the review forum. (Inuyasha! Go kick his butt! throws back the tetsuiaaga----grabs Kagome's arrows You're pregnant!! go sit and watch like a good little girl! ) That was awesome, hillarious, and amazing all in one. I love it! (yea and i'm a potato) Ah you never cieze to make me laugh, Lauren. Oh anyway I gotta go type so more (and mispell some words most likely) So until then...

Alright I now know what I am about to type.

* * *

**_Chapter 31_**

Kagome stared at the hard, cold face of the man in front of her. He had tortured her, and loved her. Katashi didn't take his eyes off of her, he couldn't. No one could.

She was radiating.

Glowing with her miko power, she sung her song once again, and transformed into the half demon she was both cursed and blessed to be. She looked even more beasutiful, at first glance she could be mistaken for a goddess. The sun radiated off her skin as it began to dip below the horizon. Her silver eyes were slanted, showing a wise and just soul. Her white hair carresed her skin, wrapping around her shoulders. Kagome was completely mesmerising.

And she was completely unaware of the effect she had on them.

She spoke, her fangs peeking out of the top of her ruby red lips. "What are you doing her, demon." She would not address him by his name. He wasn't worthy of that.

**_'She is perfect...' _**Katashi thought. **_'Perfect for my plans...I will have you again, my beloved...'_**

"I..." Katashi snapped back to reality, back to business. "I came here to find you."

"Well, I am here...What do you want?"

"I have come to make sure you complete your promise."

Kagome was confused. Her memory was foggy. "And what promise did I supposedly make?"

Katashi just stared into her eyes, wondering if she really didn't remember. Then he remembered something of a whole new topic. _**'She still has my piece of soul inside her...and...'**_ He slowley reached into his side pocket, and felt around. There, he felt it. Katashi felt a small trinagular object in his palm, hidden from the other's eyes._ **'Good...I still have it...if she doesn't come willingly, I'll just have to persuade her...'**_

He took his back his hand from his side pocket, hiding the object inside his palm. He looke dout of the corners of his eye, and was relieved to see that no one had noticed what he had done.

Well, he didn't know it, but he was wrong. Someone _had_ seen what he did.

Sango.

She watched him, and noticed he was trying to conceal an object in his palm. No one lese had noticed. _'What are you up to?'_ She tried to think of what that object could be...

"Well, what promise did I make?" Kagome asked again.

Katashi cleared his throat. "To stand by me and conquer theses lands."

"I made no such promise."

"Oh, but you did...remember..."

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Kagome spoke again. "Katashi...I..."

He kept his hand held out, waiting for her to accept. "Come with me, Kagome."

Her eyes showed determination. What she said shocked them all.

"Yes, I will join you." She reached out to his palm, and grabbed it, grabbing her invitation, accepting his offer."

He pulled her close to him, and everyone watched, completely shocked.

And a few were _ver, very _angry.

Like the two men in the back who's faces had turn red with anger. Koga and Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What did she say?" asked Koga, thou he could barely speak straight without screaming. His eye was twitching fiercly. As was Inuyasha's.

"Uh...she's gonna...go with him?" Miroku answered.

Kagome was pulled into katashi, and he lifted her chin with his finger. She looked up in those cold eyes, which looked down at her with admiration.

He was completely in love with her. Katashi brought his face closer to Kagome's and breathed just before her lips. Then he leaned in, and kissed her.

And to everyone's surprise, she kissed him back.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Kagome's breath was caught inside her throat in disbelief. She...she only did it to...he was going to die...but he was alive... 

"No...I only did that...it was part of the plan to kill you...I never wanted to..."

"Oh Kagome, you know there was truth in your actions. You _did_ like my power. You wanted more..."

Kagome was feeling wierd, almost like she was remembering feeling good when she was with Katashi. but...that couldn't be true. She remembered it was just part of the plan...right?

"Admit it, Kagome. Kagome, tell me you liked it when I kissed you."

Without skipping a beat, Kagome spoke out in a almost a dull, meaningless tone. "I liked it when you kissed me." But afterwards her eyes widened and she became furious. "No! That's not true! You..." She noticed he had something in his hands...

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who looked confused...and a little...heartbroken? He couldn't really believe this...could he?

Sango watched Katashi, he stood with confidence. What did he hold?

"Kagome, you wanted to come with me, you still do. You only stayed with the half-breed Inuyasha because you had no where else to go. You killed me because you felt it was the only way, but it wasn't. it still isn't. You can still come with me."

"No I refuse, I-"

"Kagome, come to me."

Kagome slowley walked towards Katashi. _'No! It can't be! He has...' _

"Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha yelled. "What are you doing? Come to me."

But Kagome couldn't stop. She walked along the dirl that led to Katashi. the moon was rising now, the sun out of sight.

**_'Bent to my every will and command. My love will rise again. She will be with me once again...when the moon shows it's face, and the crown...'_**

"Wait!" Sango yelled." He has that crystal! He's controlling her!" she screamed. Realization dawned on the group.

Kagome reached Katashi, and he grabbed her shoulders.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha howled. He charged for Katashi.

"Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't want to hurt Kagome, would you?" Katashi waved his hand, and Inuyasha stopped short. He was trapped. He couln't atatck Katashi. Not without harming Kagome.

Katashi reached inside his cloak and pulled out a crown, made from black vines and blood red flowers. "Be mine." he whispered into kagome's ear, as he placed the crown atop her head.

**_'Come back, my love...'_**

Her eyes lighted with firery blaze. Something was different about her.

She let out a howled laughter, cold and evil.

"At last, our time together has come to a new beginning. I thought I would never hold you again, Tsukiko."

"What did you call her?" Inuyasha sneered, drawing closer and closer.

"Why, I called her my beloved's name, Tsukiko. Kagome is not only the reincarnate of Kikyou, but she is also the lost princess of the moon, Tsukiko. "

Inuyasha was comfused. "Your not making any sence, that's Kagome." he was staring to get angry. Very angry.

"You must listen to my tale, and then i shall slaughter you all. You all deserve at least a good story before he leave this world." Kagome said, sneering. She looked completely evil. The exact opposite of the goddess she appeared as before.

She looked Inuyasha in his eyes.

"Your Kagome will be gone very, very soon." And then she baegan her tale.

* * *

Note: Next chapter, Tsukiko's tale will unfold. Whatever doesn't make sence to you in this chapter will make sence in the next one. Sorry for the cliffehanger, I tried, but my time is up, and I can't write more. Next chapter won't be cliffehanger...ish.

Alas, I must leave

Until next time...

**_Toksha._**


	32. Bringing back the past Part 2

Note: I don't own Inuaysha and company...warning...this is another cliffehanger. I tried, but I didn't have enough time...Part 3 will be next chapter...sorry...

**_Witko1:_** I'm glad you love the new twist with Tsukiko. Hopefully all of your questions will be answered in this chapter...

**_Tsuki Shirou:_** hahha yea I guess she can get scarey...if Tsukiko is there!

**_Sam (Santha):_** Your not pathetic, it human nature to be curious. No, YOU ROCK! By the way, my names Lauren. Haha or if you prefer to call me mima if you prefer...hahahhaa

**_Serenityrain2233:_** Thank you so much for loving my story. I appreciate it a lot! Here's the update.

* * *

Chapter 32 

Sango watched as Kagome stood more prominantely, more defined. Something was definately wrong. This wasn't Kagome, the Kagome she knew. It just couldn't be.

"I am remebered from lost tales as Tsukiko, the moon princess. My life was plain, I was a good daughter, productive and caring. I gave my help to people even when they didn't want it. I was self-less, and was concered for others before myself. Just as your Kagome is."

She dragged her hands down her form, closing her eyes as if remembering.

"One night a man came to the village my father reigned over, the land I was destined to inherit after his death. He wore a pelt of the baboon."

"Naraku.." Inuyasha whispered in disgust.

"He demanded for my hand in marriage, even when I refused. I begged and pleaded my father, but Naraku showed my father riches and wealth. My father was overcome by greed, and granted Naraku's wish. My father never was fond of me, always complaining to my mother his first born should have been a son. After my birth, my mother could birth no more children. She had barely survived. I always brushed his comments aside, my heart too innocent to bear a grudge. how foolish I was. Even when he sent me with Naraku, I still forgave him in my heart. Naraku would inherit my father's land. That was the plan. But plans change..."

Tsukiko glanced back at Katashi. The look she gave him wearing Kagome's face made Inuyasha sick to his stomach.

"The night before the wedding, I was confronted by my secret love, Katashi. He convinced me to run away with him. I agreed. So it was planned. But again, I will say, plans do change." She sighed.

"Naraku somehow found out my secret, and he came to me in my room. He told me I was foolish to believe in love, and to have a hopeful heart. He dragged me to the altar, and he forced me to complete the ceremony. We were married. That was when my heart began to weaken it's hold from innocence. I tried to run, but alas, before i could reack Katashi, Naraku found me. I pleaded for him to let me go, for he had the land to rule over. His menacing glance never chnaged as he pulled out his dagger. At first I didn't feel the blade bite into my flesh, but soon the blood triggered me to notice something was wrong. My heart bled not only from the dagger's bite, but also from the betrayel and wrong that was inflicted upon me. Why after my whole life of innnocence and purity, did I deserve to suffer such a fate. With the last of my breathe, I summoned the powers within me, and promised that I would come back, and avenge my death. I would wreak havoc on the lands and people would suffer under my wrath. They would suffer as I did, becasue why should I, the princess of the moon, deserve this cruel punishment, when so many others harmed people and lived happy lives? No longer would I watch people live life and laugh, while I died even thou I was pure in heart."

"So you think becasue you had it bad everyone deserves to pay? People should hurt becasue of what that bastard Naraku did to you?" Asked a very irritated hanyou.

"That is my exact point. People should feel what it is like to be mistreated when all you do is spread kindness. That's why my heart darkened to black."

"Feh. You got the easy way out of this life. That Naraku killed the woman I loved a long, long time ago, set her against me. She pinned me, and she died believeing I betrayed her. Do you know of that pain???"

"You know nothing!"

"Oh yea, try being a half demon, being hunted by both humans and demons, not belonging anywhere. Then tell me how bad life is."

"Quiet!" Tsukiko yelled. She turned to Katashi. "Make him be quiet!" Katashi murmered words under his breath and Inuyasha's voice was gone.

"Do you know the pain of losing your family, and you are the only one who survives! Do you know what it's like to see your brother, a slave to the very demon who killed your family? This Naraku, who ended your life, has done much worse to thers. Maybe he _pitied _you." Said Sango.

"How dare you!" Tsukiko shot out a all of light in Sango's direction. Sango dodged it. "Do you know what it feels like to know that at any time you could die? To know that with you, you could drag your loved ones into a void and end their lives as well as your own? To lose your father to a void and know that you could very well end up the same way, same goes for my sons?" spat out Miroku.

Tsukiko couldn't speak. All of their lives were influenced by the man she despiced more than herself. She was disgusted and she..._pitied_ them? Did she have it better...?

"No." She breathed. "I was a good person, a young girl, who deserved more than remarks of how she should be dead, a young man in her place. More than dirty looks from ungrateful people. She deserved more than her gruesome untimely death...one that no one seemed to care. "It's not so much my death that hurts, it's my after-life. _No one cared that I had died!!!" _She spat out. "You will all be known somehow. She pointed to Inuyasha. "You, remembered as that half demon who hunted down his first love's killer." She pointed to Sango. "You, the demon slayer trying to avenge the death of her family and comrads, trying to free her brother from the enemy." And then she pointed to Miroku. "And you, the monk who was sucked into his own void. The curse that was placed on his family as his killer."

"How do ye know so much about them?" asked Kaede.

"My spirit was never able to rest. I wandered the plains, no one could see me, but I could see all. I watched, and waited." She turned to Katashi. "I waited for you to bring me back."

"As I promised I would." He kissed her there, on the spot. Inuyasha tried to growl, but to no avail. He had no voice.

"This is what I looked like before I was murdered. Well, except for this hanyou look. Also, my eyes were green." With a wave of her hands, Tsukiko's eyes turned to green.

"What have you done with Kagome?!" Sango demanded and answer. She spoke Inuyasha's thoughts.

No one noticed Lady Akira slip into the forrest, walking towards her hut, silent as a panther.

"She is here, but she is not. Thou Kagome is not exactly my reincarnate, this is what she was created for. For me to be brought back, and occupy her body, claiming it as my own."

"No, that's a lie!" Miroku yelled out."

"Ha. Shows what yyou know. All I have to do is ask Katashi to remove her soul, and she will be lost forever."

Miroku answered her bodly. "Then why haven't you already?" Big mistake.

"That is a very good question, monk." Tsukiko looked into Katashi's eyes. "Will you do the honors?"

Katashi raised his hand high into the air...

* * *

Akira panted. She was lining up the arrow. She put her power and spiritual energy into it. She saw Katashi's arm raised high in the air. It was now or never. 

She let the arrow go.

* * *

Note: Sorry about the cliffehanger. I have no time! I must leave! I shall return and write more tommorrow! 

**_Toksha, _**Witko1

**_Toksha,_** all.


	33. Bringing back the past Part 3

Note: New word(s) I learned: _Lila Waste--(very good)_

**_Witko1: _**Hahaha I'm laughing right now because you expect the cliffehangers. Thanks for the new phrase, It's awesome. Haha well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**_Sam (Santha):_**no, YOU ROCK! Yea, after I wrote the chapter I was like, hmmmm, reminds me of the 2nd movie...what's gonna happene to Kagome??? Find out...now!

**_Tsuki Shirou:_** Well, who DID she aim it at...

**_BlazingMidnightRain:_** I'm so happy you love it! keep on laughing, Here's your update you wanted!

**_serenityrain2233: _**I'm glad you weren't confused for too long. Hahaha yea if I think hard enough, my head starts to hurt as well...

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and company, but you all know that.

* * *

**_Chapter 33_**

The arrow zoomed past the bushes and trees, past the people and headed directly for it's target.

The crown.

A moment too late, both Katashi and Tsukiko noticed the arrow as it plunged into the crown, and knocking it off her head. Her eyes flashed, and Kagome's body fell limp.

Sango and Kaede ran toKagome's aid, despite the fact Katashi was still standing and looking furious.

"Look what you have done!" screamed Katashi. His eyes blazed with fury as he stared at Akira. "She is gone! Now I won't be able to access her power..."

Kaede looked up to him. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I shouldn't even tell you, but then again, it would only increase fear in your hearts. Tsukiko was not just a woman, she was a _powerful_ woman. That is what I was attracted to. I made her believe I loved her, using my own talents against her. I wasn't in love with the _girl, _I was in love with the _power."_

"And she still doesn't know..." whispered Miroku. Katashi heard Miroku and shifted his gaze over to him.

"No, you fool! If she did, do you think she would be by my side?"

"But you kissed her, called her your beloved..."

Katashi didn't speak for a few minutes. No one spoke. He finally broke the silence.

"Maybe...maybe at one time my heart _was_ in love with the woman, but that is no more. I love another."

Sango spoke up. "Are you truely in love with Kagome?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked at Sango's sudden comment.

"Her and her power. She is different from all the other woman I have come across." He looked at Inuyasha. "She will be mine, Inuyasha. One day she will be mine." He paused, looked at the moon, then met his gaze back to Inuaysha's golden eyes.

Inuyasha charged at Katashi with his sword, the only thing on his mind was slicing Katashi in half. Katashi drew back, but not before Inuyasha grazing Katashi's right arm, leaving a deep gash, dark red blood welling the wouded area.

Katashi then whispered more more of a strange tongue, and Inuyasha was flung to the ground. This only happened once before, when Katashi attempted to take Kagome and everyone else was stuck to the ground. In the end, Kagome ended up trying to sacrifice herself to save the others. This could not end well.

Katashi bent down to Inuyasha, coming eye to eye with him.

"And she will agree to come on her own free will." He walked over and picked up the knocked crown sprawled on the ground, tattered and broken. He slipped it into his cloak.

He turned to Sango and Miroku, who was now at Kagome's side. "I'll be back on the fifth half moon after tonight's." He then fled into the shadows, as Inuyasha tried to scream out, but his voice was still gone.

* * *

Inuyasha stumbled over to Kagome, who was still unconcious. He turned to his comrads. 

"How is she?"

"She..." Sango gulped. He couldn't tell Inuyasha now. _'Later..'_ She told herself.

"Well...she doen't seem to be harmed, _physically."_ Akira said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Inuyasha looked to Sango. "What does she mean..."

"Well, I believe she means that Kagome has been rendered unconcious numerous times over the past week..." Said Kaede.

"So..."

"Well, it's not healthy...she's really going to need some rest, and this time, she has to _stay _there. We can't let her get back to normal duties until she is rested enough. So NO shard hunting until she's healed, got it?" Sango asked, even thou there was more to the story...

Inuaysha loked appaalled. "I wouldn't even think of that! Now that she's my mate, I have to take extra precautiouns with her..."

_'If only you knew how close to the truth you really are...' _Sango thought.

Miroku knew Sango was hiding something. But what? "Inuyasha, you should go ahead. Sango and I will carry Kagome back to the village."

"No, I can't leave her behind, she's my-"

"We know, we know Inuyasha. She's your _mate. _Now let her friends take her back and we'll meet you there. Sango and I need to speak privately, and we should get back to the village as quickly as possible. There may be other dangers..."

"And I would only be slowing you down..."

Kaede and Akira started walking back to the hut.

"Precisely. Go on ahead, we'll meet you at Lady Akira's hut." Miroku said.

Inuaysha turned, and he said without looking back, "Make sure she's safe. Be back son, or I'll come back looking for you." Then he ran towards the hut.

* * *

"Sango, what are you hiding?" asked Miroku. 

Sango made sure Inuyasha was gone, before she spoke up. "If I tell you, you must swear that you won't tell Inuyasha." She picked up Kagome's right arm and swung it over her neck, as Miroku took Kagome's left arm and smung it over his neck. She started to walk back, carefully carrying Kagome.

"I swear to it, Sango. I will not tell Inuyasha."

"Or shippo."

"I will not tell Inuyasha or Shippo. Now tell me, what are you hiding?"

"Well, Kagome..."

"Yes..."

"She...she is with child."

Miroku nearly dropped Kagome, but only stumbled. "How do you know...and she hasn't _told_ him yet?" Miroku was clearly confused.

"She doesn't know yet." Miroku was completely confused now. "But.."

Sango went on to explain what Akira had informed Lady Kaede and herself earlier that night. She explained how Katashi had appeared and then everyone else.

"Interesting..." Miroku said.

"We have to kep this to ourselves Miroku, understand?"

"Yes, Sango. I swore I wouldn't tell!"

Miroku and Sango neared the hut. They saw shadows inside, indicating Kaede, Inuyasha, and Akira were inside.

Miroku saw Sango look at kagome, then her belly. He knew what was on her mind.

Miroku smiled.

_'One day, you'll be my wife Sango...'_

He walked into the hut helping Sango carry Kagome.

_'...and we'll have children of our own...'_

_

* * *

_Note: I don't think I really left it cliffehangery..ish 

It wasn't very exciting, I know, but I couldn't add more, or it would have been a cliffehanger!!!And I know how much you all love cliffehangers...hahahaha

**_Toksha_**


	34. Beads

Note: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takashi does...Wish I did...blah blah blah...here's the update:

_**witko1:**_ Well you'll be laughing again because guess what's at the end of this chapter... No, really, Guess...Yes! You got it! A...(dun ... dun...duuuun...) _Cliffehanger ... _And yes, the foreshadowing was interesting...I just had to have some foreshadowing somewhere...

**_Sam (santha):_** Alright. If you want some Miroku/ Sango fluff, I'll put a little in here, and some in the next chapter. No YOU ROCK!!! I will have the last word! --I know I want to kill Katashi too, but not yet. His suffering will not end slowley, he will not enjoy it...(sorry I was getting part of that from the movie "300" I saw last night)

_**Megz McGizzle:**_ I'm glad you think my story to be really good. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, we were having a family reuinion the past few days...Oh yea and the suspence, bwahahahah when we _he_ find out?...when will _she _find out?...

_**Wild Irish Rose31: **_Trust me, when Katashi will die (trust me, he will) well, its like what I told Sam, His suffering will not end slowley, and he will not enjoy it (a part from the movie "300") you'll find out how he dies soon enough. Oh yea, and not only will Kagome and Inuyasha be surprised, imagine how Koga will react!!!!!hmmmmmmm...good idea for another chapter...maybe i will...yes...(me mumbling incoherenlty some more)

**_Tsuki Shirou: _**Yes, Kagome is Inuyasha's!!!Katashi can't have her ever! bwahahahahha! (woa, im going out of control...calm down...breathe...)

**_serenityrain2233:_**I know, but I know Sango just had to tell him, I mean, she has feelings for Miroku, and maybe she's hinting at something...and I didn't think about Inuyasha taking her back...hmm that would have been easier I suppose...oh well.

**_purple-kagome-lover: _**Good point ...We'll see...hmmmm

* * *

**_Chapter 34_**

It was morning.

Dawn has surfaced and light was now covering the land. The soft light cleared the view of the village and the forrest behind. It even allowed for one to see the mountains up ahead. One could say the view of this morning would bring happiness to even the most unfortunate of people. It was as is if the events of the previous night had never occured.

But they did.

Inside the hut, most of the members slept. Sango, was sleeping close to the wall, Kilala snuggled close to her. Kaede was on a mat next to the door, breathing slowley. Miroku, was sleeping near Sango, not in a perverted way, but more of a protective stance.

Shippo was cuddled next to Kagome. Kagome was sleeping, but throughout the night she had been mumbling words not understandable. Sweating profusely, numerous time thoughout the night she had been thrashing about, and had to be comforted. Someone had to speak softly to her, soothe her. Even if she was in her unconcious state, it was as if she could understand every word, and it helped her. Inuyasha helped her.

He was awake. He felt he couldn't sleep. He was compelled to stay awake, and watch over everyone.

Especially her.

He was nervous when Kagome would mumble incoherenlty, for he couldn't understand what was troubling her. What was making her thrash about like that?

He noticed a figure step in the doorway. Akira. She had been gone the whole night. He didn't realize it until now.

Kagome started to whimper again. Her head tossed lightly against ground. Shippo lay undisturbed.

Akira silently made her way towards Kagome. She placed her head over Kagome's forhead, and as soon as she toched it, dhe wuickly drew her hand back.

Inuyasha whispered. "Where were you all night?"

She replied, "I was talking to a young apprentice. One of the girl's that first brought Kagome to me, in fact." Inuyasha cringed. He remembered why Kagome had met Akira in the first place.

"She has a fever."

"What?"

Akira went to where she stored her herbs and medicinal poultices. She ground a few of the ingrediants together in a small bowl. Once grounded into a powder, she added a liquid and stirred the contents.

She walked back over to where Kagome was, Inuyasha quietly talking to her. She seemed to respond, for she wasn't thrashing about any longer. But she still had a fever.

"Here," Akira told Inuyasha, "Feed this to her. Even when unconcious, her body will respond and she will drink it down." Inuyasha took the bowl and slowley poured it down Kagome's throat. She strarted to lose her flushed look.

"That will take the fever down." AKira started for the door when he heard Inuyasha whisper.

"Thank you."

Akira stopped in her tracks.

Without looking back, she replied, barely audible, "Your welcome." And she left.

* * *

A lone demon floated in the sky, the wind whipping at the jet black hair. With eyes the color of blood, the figure showed no emotion. No happiness, no fear, no anger. Completely unreadable. 

This demon had one goal. Determined to complete the mission, the figure was approaching a village.

"So this is where you are. A long way from home, wouldn't you say?"

The figure was guided to the ground. Hopping off the feather, the demon stepped onto the cool grass, still damp from the morning dew. She readied herself for battle.

"Come, Inuyasha."

Under her breath, the demon whispered, "Fall into our trap."

There, waited a foe of Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha watched over Kagome. She looked so peaceful when she slept like this. Everyone else was still asleep, and he felt he needed air. Maybe Kagome did too.He bent down to kagome, and lightly picked her up, carrying her in his arms. He was careful not to wake Shippo. He snuggled underneath the covers. 

Inuyasha was out of the hut in a flash. He darted upwards into a tree, into the highest branch he could see. There, her made himself comfortable, with Kagome laying against his chest. Maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, but it seemed that Kagome liked it out there with him.

She moved against him, and he looked down to her to see a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Ah...Kagome...I...uh.." He couldn't find the right words. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's o.k. You didn't."

Kagome shifted in Inuyasha's arms.

"I love you Kagome, you know that?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. He smiled.

"Yea, I know. I love you too."

She snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. It's _you _I'm worried about."

He knew what she was talking about. "I know you won't hurt me, Kagome. I trust you."

He could smell her tears falling from her eyes. I'm afraid that I won't be able to help it. That I'll have no control."

"Shhhhh...Kagome, I won't let you fall into anyone's hands. If your not with anyone, they can't control you." Kagome knew he was talking about Katashi.

"He'll have to kill me, and then I'll still come back before he can even get near you." Inuyasha strate to growl lowley. he was upset.

"It's o.k., Inuyasha. You don't have to get too upset. I trust you."

That's when Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. When they broke contact, Inuyasha reached inside his top. He pulled out a necklace, made from a rope-like material, and some small beads. The colors brown, white, and black were dyed onto the beads.

"It's for you." he said. "I've been meaning to give it to you." Kagome took the necklace, and placed it around her head, and it layed around her neck.

"I love it. Thank you."

She went for his neck, Inuyasha not understanding what she was doing. She took the beads off from around him. She tossed them to the ground. Inuyasha was stunned.

"You're free."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"I always have been." Then he captured her into another kiss. After they broke contact, she found a small vine around a branch of the tree. She broke it off, and straightened it. She unwound her necklace, grabbing half the beads. She knotted her necklace, and placed it back over her head. Kagome took the beads, and placed them into the necklace she was making. When she was finished, she tied the ends and knotted them. Thou not as elegant as her own, it was decent and not half-bad. She slipped it over Inuyasha's neck.

"To replace your old one. This way, you will always be with me, no matter how far apart." Inuyasha was shocked, and looked down to the necklace he wore. Kagome had half the beads around her neck, and he had half around his. "You're right."

Kagome then layed her head against his chest.

"Nobody will harm my mate. Nobody will _go near_ her."

Kagome giggled inside, listening to the protective words of her hanyou, her mate.

She fell into a sleep much needed.

* * *

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's even breathing, and how she wasn't moving. 

_'She fell asleep...'_

He took in a deep breath of the air, and closed his eyes. He sat there, listening to the wind and the trees...

Then his head jerked up, his eyes flug open.

"Come, Inuyasha. "

He sniffed the air...there! He smelt it!

He felt the wind change, and he was very alert. He knew that scent.

"He wrapped Kagome in his arms, and jumped down from his perch. Running for the hut, he had one thing on his mind.

_'Get her to safety.'_

He didn't know why, but something in him was urging him to go faster. He had always wanted to protect Kagome, never wanting her to get harmed, but this was different. He was sensing something he hadn't before.

Once he reached the hut, he saw the occupents were awake, preparing breakfast.

"Oh, hello Inu-" Sango was cut off as he past her with a frantic look on his face.

"Watch her." He moved to Sango. "Make sure she's safe. I mean it, Sango. Protect her."

"Yes, I will Inuyasha. I'm confused. What's going on?"

"No time to explain." He was pacing towards the doorway. He stopped.

"It's Kagura."

Then he dashed out of the door.

* * *

Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Gotta go.

**_Toksha!_**


	35. Hope

Note: I don't own Inuyasha and company, I do own this story because I made it up and it's mine and I said so.

_**Trolly Polly**_: What does you vomiting in your mouth have anything to do with my story? Is that a form of a compliment or sarcasm? Please, _enlighten_ me.

**_Witko1:_** Hahahaha yes, another cliffehanger (maybe I should change my userID to Cliffehanger112...ahh naaa I'll stick with InuPriestess112) Yes, I too admire Kagura's character, especially her defiance! Oh, but what trouble will she bring...find out...NOW!

**_InuxKag4eva222: _**Hahahah I love your imagination...now that I think about it...I can see that too...hahahhaha

**_serenityrain2233: _**Most times I too stop and think about things. And to answer your question, in my story, (I should have put this in an earlier chapter) he doesn't notice yet, because she's been changing into and oput of her new hanyou form, he would know she would be smelling different, and he might brush it aside. He'll find out he was wrong to dismiss it..._very_ soon. Oh and thanks for loving my story. I'm so glad for your support and reviews! Once again, Thanks!

**_purple-kagome-lover: _**So many questions...so little time to answer them...find out in this chapter!

**_Tifa Sohma:_** So what I think you're trying to say is, you want me to update? Right? Hahaha here's your update.

**_Sam (Santha):_** Yea I like to write some good old fashioned fluff chapter...but you have to rememeber...I can be evil...NO, YOU ROCK! I shall have the last laugh! BWAHAHAHHAH! o.k. I'm done now...hahaha

**_Tsuki Shirou: _**Yes, you're right. She _did_ say something about a trap. bwahahahahhaha

**

* * *

_Chapter 35_**

Kagura stood waiting in the open meadow. The breeze toyed with her hair, and she didn't seem to care. She was contemplating on her current situation.

_'Naraku, you sent me here, to do an easy enough task, and yet, I don't know if I can withstand your commands any longer. It's pitiful how I answer to you. I will have my freedom one day...'_

Kagura waved her fan around, causing the wind to dissapate, leaving her hair be. She sighed.

_'I keep telling myself I will rid myself of you. But is I only hopeful thinking? Do I really stand a chance against you, the one who carries my heart in his possesion?'_

Kagura turned her head slightly. She felt a demon was approaching...no...only a half demon...

_'Naraku...Am I going to vanquish my only chance of freeing myself of your grasp, by doing this task?'_

"Kagura!" screamed the approaching figure.

Kagura whipped around just in time to see an impatient and ill-tempered hanyou coming towards her, and fast.

He came into the open meadow, and stopped. Each opponent simply watched eachother, trying to guess the other's next move.

_'I might as well start this...' _"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Kagura.

As expected, Inuyasha went in for an attack.

* * *

Sango sat by Kagome's side, watching her friend sleep peacefully. 

"I am happy for you, my friend, yet I am sad for the pain this child will bring." Sango whispered to her unconcious friend.

"Be careful, Sango." said the voice of the figure that walked into the hut.

Sango gasped, and then walked to the man and whipered angirly to him, "Don't you scare me like that!"

"Oh, Sango, I didn't mean to frighten you." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Sango tensed. _'What is he up to?' _

Before Sango could get her hopes up, she felt it. The unforgetable rub on her bottom by the man she secretly loved. Her face turned red.

"Hentai!" She raised her hand and let it fall onto his face with a loud slap.

The slap heard 'round the world.

The one side of Miroku's face had the beat red impression of a hand imprinted on it. "I never get tired of that." he said, as he sat down next to Sango.

"You could have woken her up." he whispered. Sango realized she had yelled, and tossed a glance at Kagome. She appeared sleeping.

"Phew." she said, and turned to Miroku.

Sango didn't know it, but Kagome had awoken. She was just too restless to get up and open her eyes. She was about to whisper to Sango, when her freind spoke to Miroku.

"I feel for her, Miroku. It's going to be hard for her when she finds out."

_'What?' _Kagome thought in her head. _'What is Sango talking about?'_

"Yes, but Inuyasha will protect them." replied Miroku.

"_When he finds out."_ Sango said, imagining how Inuyasha will react.

_'This makes no sence. Inuyasha will protect whom? Why is it going to be hard for me? Becasue I need a little extra sleep?' _Kagome thought, without any movement.

"Inuyasha...he'll proabably be very...happy..."

" Kagome...she'll...well..."

"I don't know. I mean, finding out that your pregnant from your freinds before you even know must be quite the shocker."

Miroku and Sango let out a soft chuckle.

Kagome's eyes widened and she bolted upwards.

Sango and Miroku didn't see Kagome's movement...

"_**What did you just say?**_"

...but they definately heard her.

* * *

Kagura watched as Inuyasha attempted to go for her. She easily dodged, but to her surprise, he didn't give up. Inuyasha thrust a claw out and caught her flesh underneath his claws. He tore open her skin and blood pured out from the open wound. 

"Ahh!" Kagura let out a slight moan of pain. He ran for her again, but this time she was prepared. She thrust out her fan and a swirl of wind came ounding back to Inuyasha, tangling him in the winds, and pounding him down furiously onto the ground.

Kagura could do it. She could kill him. Right here, right now.

_'I could kill him...but something is holding me back...what is it?'_

Inuyasha looked up towards her. "What do you want Kagura?" he managed to spurt out. The gust of wind knocked the breathe out of him, and he could barely move.

Time was slipping away. Here was her chance. She had to do it now!

But she held her fan to her side, not advancing on Inuyasha.

_'It's...that's what's holding me back...'_

"Hope." she breathed.

Inuyasha looked confused. "What?"

"I...won't kill you. I...I have to let you live if there will ever be a chance for me to be free of Naraku. "

"Then...why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked, pushing himself off the ground.

"It's a trap. A distraction! Go back now! There's still time! But first, attack me. Make it look like I tried to kill you but I couldn't."

Inuyasha didn't nned to be told twice. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Withou hesitation, he yelled out, "WIND SCAR!"

Kagura used her fan to defledt some of the attack, enough to keep her alive. She was gravely wounded.

"I was a distraction. Naraku sent me here to keep an eye on you, while...his new reincarnation went for Kagome."

He wanted one more answer. Just one before he would go back to save his mate from harm.

"Why? Why Kagome?"

"Don't you know?" Kagura looked at Inuyasha's face, biting back her screams of pain. He was clearly confused. She pitied him. "I guess you don't. I'm not going to be the one to tell you. You should here it from her."

"Thanks, Kagura. Maybe...maybe one day you'll be free..."

Kagura nodded her head, with a new respect for the hanyou.

And with that, Kagura tossed her feather, and rode it back towards Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha took off back for the village.

_'Kagome should tell me what?'

* * *

_

Note: Ohhhhhh Uh oh.

Yea...cliffehanger again.

How does Kagome react?

Will Inuyasha get there in time?

Who is Naraku's new reincarnation?

Will there be a chapter without a cliffehanger soon?

Find out next time!

**_Toksha_**


	36. surprise, surprise

Note: There is a part in the chapter that I am giving credit to purple-kagome-lover. The part where Inuyasha...I'll finish at the end...

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** Yes, she she found out! I actually like the way you think, and I am giving you credit for that suggestion. Thanks!

**_witko1: _**Haha thanks. No, you ROCK! Your reviews are so awesome! Who else rocks other than Lauren? Witko1 rocks other than Lauren!

**_Tifa Sohma: _**haha I'm glad you depend on my story to lighten your day. Cliffehangers are my signature. Haha I dont know when you are on the computer so I don't know when to PM you. Here's your continuation...

**_serenityrain2233: _**I'm glad you love it. Yea I didn't take any offence I'm glad you were thinkning about my stroy and I will answer any questions if possible. I don't know what men would do without women around. They would probably starve. Hahahaha

**_Tsuki Shirou: _**yea, you might be right. Another non-cliffehanger chapter...proabably far away...

**_Sam (santha): _**Yes, I like Kagura too. She's free spirited but controlled under the clutches of Naraku. To answer your question, I suppose Kanna could be considered a character. I mean, she doesn't show any emotion, but maybe she is hiding it. Or maybe, she isn't. I guess in the end she is a character to me, even thou without the emotion she could be mistaken for not a character...it's confusing me now...hahahaha

**_TrueBelle: _**hahahaha yea Kagome might be mad...and what about Inuyasha? hmmm...

**_Neko Nials: _**Yes! Another cliffehanger...will this be another one?...hmm...

* * *

Chapter 36 

Sango couldn't breathe.

_'Oh no.'_

Miroku was pale as the belly of a fish. The were both very still, hoping their ears were playing tricks on them. Perhaps it was the wind...

Their hopes were too high.

"Sango. Miroku." Kagome said calmly, which scared them even more. Sango turned to be face to face with Kagome. Kagome looked angry. Furious.

Scarey.

"I...uh...hehe...Kagome..." she didn't know what to say. What to start with...

"What were you two talking about?" she asked cooly, but there was a fire in her voice. She wanted answers. Now.

"Well...you see...Miroku and I..."

Kagome just stared at her.

Sango sighed. "Kagome, you are with child."

Kagome's face paled. "That's what I thought you said."

Kagome stiffened. "How do you know?"

Sango went on to explain how Akra had come across her and Kaede. She was supposed to tell Kaogme, but she thought Kagome wouldn't find out this way.

"And you told Miroku before me?!?!?!" Kagome yelled.

Sango was flushed. Kagome's right. She should have told Kagome before Miroku. After all, it wasn't Miroku that was pregnant.

"If I may interupt for a moment.." He was cut off by both kagome and Sango simultaneuosly.

"NO!"

He backed up into the corner, waiting for his turn to speak.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I _should_ have told you before Miroku. It's just..." Sango blushed.

It took Kagome a secind to figure it out. She giggled.

"Ah, Sango. I see now."

"You do? Is it that obvious?"

"It is now. Besides, I know these things."

Meanwhile, Miroku is in the corner. _'What are they talking about?'_

"I forgive you Sango. It...I'm sorry I yelled...It's just-"

"No, Kagome, you had every right to yell at me. I was wrong. I am only glad you found it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course Sango! You're my best freind! I can't stay mad at you foever! Especially now that I'll need you with me more..."

Sango giggled. "Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you!"

Kagome smiled, but didn't say anything. Sango could tell the sorrow she held behind her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome. Don't let _that_ get you down. Everything will be o.k. We are all here for you. We'll protect you."

"Especially Inuyasha." Miroku interjected.

Kagome and Sango both laughed. They knew Inuyasha would be overprotective and very cautios now. It was his nature.

"I wonder how he'll react when he finds out."

Kagome heard a crinkling outside the hut, and a thump. Miroku shot up, and darted outside to see what the noise was. Althou Miroku could not be seen, his voice could be heard.

Laughing.

* * *

_Previously, (about 10 minutes before Kagome woke up to the "surprise")_

Inuyasha was running. He didn't even bother dodging the branches that swiped at his face. Small cuts traced his face.

He was determined to get back to the village in record time. Thanks to Kagura's warning, he would keep an eye out for Naraku's new reincarnation. That thing wouldn't even look at Kagome, as far as he was concerned.

Racing, he finally neared the village. Looking at all the villagers, he didn't see nay of his freinds, and he didn't see Kagome. "Phew." he said. He looked at his urroundings, sniffed the air, but picked up on nothing.

_'Was Kagura lying to me?'_

Inuyasha brushed it aside. He was back now. He walked down the hill and towards the hut. As he neared, he heard voices. Moslty Sango asn Miroku, but before he entered he heard Kagome. She sounded nagy. Ver, very angry.

He took a step backwards, and listened. _'Kagome, angry at Sango and Miroku? No way.' _He listened intently for a reason.

"Sango. Miroku."

"I...uh...hehe...Kagome..."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Well...you see...Miroku and I..."

"Kagome, you are with child."

Inuyasha's sight went blurry, and his head was spinning. Did he hear Sango right. _'Did she just say what I think she said?'_

That's what I thought you said."

_"How do you know?"_

Inuyasha could barely catch his breath. He didn't notice Sango rambing on and on. _'Kagome...she's...pregnant...with our...' _Inuyasha barely caught the last words before he blacked out and went crashing to the ground.

"I wonder how he'll react when he finds out."

* * *

Inuyasha woke to someone bending over him laughing.

"What the-" he said, not rememebring how he had gotten there. Then Sango and Kagome came out of the hut, Kagome nearly fainting herself. Then the memories came flooding back, making Inuyasha feel dizzy again.

He picked himself up, and wobbled over to Kagome. "We need to talk."

He walked her over to the other side of the village, near a small stream.

"Is it true?" Inuyasha asked, hope gleamin in his eyes.

Kagome nodded. "I guess I am." Tears were filling her eyes. "I'm so happy, yet..."

Inuyasha was confused. "I'm happier than happy. Why are you sad..."

Kagome explained what Inuyasha hadn't heard.

"My son's going to defeat Naraku?"

Kaomg ewas about to say yes, when she realized what Inuyasha had said.

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?"

Inuyasha was confused. "I...I don't know...It just feels right."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "I love you. We'll get though this."

He bent down and kissed her. "Hai, I love you too, Inuyasha."

Just before the couple could kiss again, they heard screams coming from the other side of the village.

"No...it can't be..."

"Kagome, run into the hut and hide, before she sees you."

"Who?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"Naraku's new reincarnation."

Kagome ran for the hut, scared and confused. _'How did he know...'

* * *

_

Inuyasha ran towards the screams. There, a woman stood, who looked plainly enough like an innocent villager. But when you saw her eyes...those grey eyes...you could see pure evil.

**"No need to fight, I don't need another foe**

**Just give me the girl, and then I'll go."**

The demon's mouth had not opened, nor his lips spoken.

"What is your name, demon?" Inuyasha spat out. He was confused. How did he speak without moving his lips?

"**I fight for glory, I fight for fame**

**I fight for Naraku, OtoNashi is my name."

* * *

Note: Yes, another cliffehanger!!! Tomorrow will be extra thrilling, I promise!**

p.s. The part where Inuyasha finds out is derived from the suggestion _purple-kagome-lover_ gave me. Thanks again!

Next chapter will be full of suspence, drama, sorrow, and anger...

Until then,

**_Toksha!_**


	37. Fighting and hiding

Note: ---IMPORTANT: THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON---A SEQUEL WILL BE COMING AFTERWARDS---

Also, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Family..._issues_...have occured, and I haven't had the time...

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** No, THANK YOU for letting me use your idea, and even suggesting it in the first place! Very smart, and creative! I think your right about OtoNashi.

**_serenityrain2233:_** I say that all the time, "cool beans" haaha here's your update!

**_Sam:_**yea I thought the rhyming would be a nice twist...i'll try to put some sneezes in here...lol i have a thing for sweatdrop moments (even thou i havn't used any yet) i love to read stories with them...lol thats my wierd favorite magig...lol

**_Tsuki Shirou:_**Yes! Naraku no glory.

**_TrueBelle:_** yea I thought it would be funny if manly Inuyasha fainted. haha thanks for complimenting the name. Here's an update!!!!

_**Witko1:**_ yea...but I'm evil so that's not going to be the case...it'll all end out good thou, trust me...oh yea and the cliffies are my signature, almost like signing my john hancock on the chapter, lol.

_**p.s.s Just a reminder, the term, 'moons' would mean 'months' in this era. For example, In 5 moons time---that would mean, in 5 months time**_

* * *

**_Chapter 37:_**

Kagome sat in the corner of the hut. She could hear the mumbles outside...

_'What's going on out there...?' _

Shippo nuged over to her. "Shippo, don't be frightened..."

"Kagome, I have a bad feeling..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something...something bad is going to happen..."

"Don't worry Shippo, everything will be alright." She embraced him in a tender hug, trying to relinquish his fears, and her own.

_'Everything will be o.k...'_

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha was very angry. 

"You ain't going anywhere near Kagome, got it?" he sneered.

Otonashi laughed.

**_"If it is a fight, you truely seek_**

**_Beware my power, For I am not weak_**

**_I will destroy the village, just to get to her_**

**_I shall break you all, your worthless cur."_**

"NO YOU WONT!!!" Inuyasha screamed, charging at Otonashi.

Otonashi stood there, until the last second, dodging the attack.

He jumped to the side, drawing twin swords.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He lunged at Otonashi, Otonashi laughing all the while.

It was on! The battle ensued, swords clashing and sweat dropping from both opponents.Otonashi swiped Inuyasha's arm, leaving a deep gash. Inuyasha didn't care.

His thoughts were focused on one thing, and one thing only.

Eliminate the threat.

Otonashi was a threat to Kagome. Inuyasha was not going to have Otonashi go anywhere _near _her. Otonashi's twin swords swung in a frenzy trying to cut the enemy into shreds.

Otonashi was pushed back into the shadows, and his cry was heard throughout the skies. It seemed like his shadow split in two. When Inuyasha blinked, and the shadow was back to normal.

Otonashi re-surfaced from the shadow's protection. He smirked. Somethign about him was different...

Inuyasha saw a shadow run past the village huts, but couldn't find out the owner of the shadow because Otonashi went and attacked.

But he only had one sword.

Sparks were flying, the clashes of metal echoing throughout the night.

Inuyasha grunted as Otonashi managed to get another chunk of flesh from Inuyasha's body. His evil laugh pierced the night like a knife through butter.

With Otonashi's mind averted, Inuyasha went for him, managing to slice down his left arm, grazing the bone. The laughter stopped.

**_"For your life, and that petty girl's sake_**

**_You will regret your thoughtless mistake"_**

Otonashi went for Inuyasha, and sparks flew.

Inuyasha heard whimpers behind him

_'No...'_

It seemed as if the battle battle ensue forever...

...that is, until Inuyasha made a fatal mistake.

* * *

_Minutes earlier..._

Sango and Miroku had stumbled upon Inuyasha fighting earlier, and knew he wouldn't accept their hope. They should find Kagome.

They didn't know where she had gone. All they knew was that her and Inuyasha had come back, and he told Kagome to hide. But where?

"We should look in the hut belonging to Lady Akira." Miroku suggested.

"But we went by there, and didn't see her."

"Maybe she was hiding."

"Alright," Sago said, "We need to find her fast."

Both figures darted for the hut. They could still hear the clanking of swords. They saw the hut up ahead. Both people yelled out her name.

"Kagome...Kagome..."

They were approaching the hut, when they noticed a figure slip inside. They recognized that face. Miroku and Sango stopped in fear.

"Mir...Miroku...who..who was that...?" Sango questioned hesitantly.

"No...it cant be..." They thought the same thing. Miroku could still hear the clanking of metal swords.

"Didn't that look like..." Sango questioned.

"Yes. Sango, we need to get to Kagome now!" he yelled. They darted for the hut.

But it was too late.

* * *

Kagome flinched at the sounds of the batlle outside. She knew the villagers had fled the village when that demon appeared. This wasn't good. 

"Shippo..." she felt the sudden urge to get him away, to hide."Shippo hide. You must hide."

"But Kagome-"

"No buts. Hide...over there.." She pointed to a corner, hidden in the shadows. With one look, a saddned, frightened look, he crawled to the spot she pointed to.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I wont let anything happen to you." she whispered.

"I know, Kagome." he whispered back.

"Kagome...Kagome!" she heard from outside the walls. She stood up. "Sango...Miroku.." she breathed.

But that's not who stepped throught the doorway, and swiftly made his way over to her. Kagome tried to let out a scream but he covered her mouth and put a knife to her throat.

**_"Screaming would not be the best thing to do_**

**_Especially when a man threatens to kill you."_**

He led her outside, tears streaming down her face. She saw Miroku and Sango, staring in disbelief. Sango pulled out her weapon, ready to attack, whle Miroku stood in a fighting stance. Shippo silenly crept out of the hut and foloowed the two.

"Let her go." Miroku demanded. Their friend was in danger, and they would bring this man down, even if they couldn't believe he was there.

"How are you here,_ and_ with Inuyasha?" Sango asked sternly. The man smirked.

**_"Well, I have absolutely no reason to lie."_** He chuckled.

**_I have the ultimate power to multiply ."_**

He made Kagome turn her neck, giving more of a view to the knife upon her delicate skin on her neck. Sango gasped.

**_"With a flick of the wrist, jerk of the arm..."_** He let out a slow, malice-filled laugh. He stopped and his eyes narrowed.

**_"Just stay away, if you wish her no harm."_**

He led Kagome away from the others, but they followed bhind, waiting for a second when his guard was down and his eyes averted. Then, and only then would they be able to attack. Shippo pressed on behind them

_'Kagome...'_

* * *

Inuyasha turned around, and saw Kagome with a knife to her throat...and...and... 

_'Otonashi?'_

By turning around, he faltered and Otonashi took this advanvtange and plunged to sword though Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha winced at the pain. It was all too familair. It's happened to him plenty of times.

But it hurt Kagome nonetheless every time it happened.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, breaking free of Otonashi's grasp, leaving a small cut on her thraot as she pushed away from him. He grabbed her again and held her tightly.

It wasn't noticed before, but the whole village was burning. Otonashi raised his sword high above Inuyasha's head, determined to end his life.

_'No.'_ Kagome thought.

She ran away.

One Otonashi ran for her, while the fire encircled the rest.

"Why? Why her?" Inuyasha was able to muster one question.

Otonashi answered.

**_"The girl must be taken, far from you,_**

**_To make sure the prophecy will not come true._**

**_In 5 moons time, Sprinkled in rain,_**

**_The woman of destiny, will be slain."_**

**_

* * *

_**Note: Phew. 

There's more I have to get out but that'll be for another chapter.

**_Toksha!_**


	38. The fire's flames

Note: And it continues...

**_Sam:_** Thanks, yea the whole multiplication thing I thought was something different...yea and they're always running into trouble, and sometimes it's trouble that runs into them!

**_Tsuki Shirou:_** Yea, it was funny making him rhyme, I write poems. Thanks for liking it, lol

**_Witko1: _**Thank you so much! Me bowing, haha I don't think I'm magnificent, but I did think that was a great twist, (the splitting part and 2 swords) Everything is fine, but thanks again for you continuously awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!

**_pearta:_** Hahaha you read my whole story???( It feels so awesome to know that someone had a few hours and dedicated them to reading your story) And your not tired or bored? Wow, that's awesome! No, you're awesome! You really think it's one of the best? I am so honored! Haha here's another chapter...

**_serenityrain2233:_** I always used to say cool beans with my freinds, but then I moved away a few months ago and I never said it, until I read your review!!!!Here's the update!

**_Lizzymustdie: _**I won't kill either of them, I'm not that evil! hahah

**_Chiyeko-Kakiko-Takahashi_**: e mail me with your idea. It sounds great! My email is, We should definately do something with what you have in mind!

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** DING DING DING Johnny, we have a winner...maybe you're right...and the fire started because...um all the havoc of the villagers leaving someone dropped a fire...sorry i forgot to put that in there...hehehe oh yea and im not a very good typist, but I can spell! I swear!

**_Neko Nials:_** You're close...

**_anime couples together:_** Thakn you so much! I;m happy to hear you love my story! It WILL have happy ending..when it ends,...

**_Nurse-Katai_**: THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH. I love you tooooooo!!!!!!! Hahah I am so glad you love my story. This is my first fanfic, so it still surprises me to hear people like my writing. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

Chapter 38 

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Maybe if she could get far enough away, then maybe both of those demons would be led away from the others.

When she turned her head back, trying to see if she was being followed, she missed a step and fell forward. She picked herself up, and turned back, where she saw a figure pacing behind her.

"Ah!" she screamed as she started forward again, stumbling here and there. The maze of the village was tormenting her, teasing her with twists and turns, yet never giving a way out.

**_"There's no where to run where you can hide_**

**_You place is to follow by my side."_**

His voice was like ice daggers thrown at her. She became even more frightened. No matter what she did, she couln't get him out of her head. Kagome's head was pounding now, furiously trying to find an escape to all this madness.

"**_Stop and make peace, come with me_**

**_End this dance, and this prophecy."_**

Kagome's ankle ached. She knew she had twisted it a while back, but it seemed unimportant considering her predicament. She looked left and right, and she was surrounded byt the village huts. Fire was evrywhere, the heat pounding on her flesh. The smoke was all around her. It was now becoming harder and harder to breathe.

**_"As we speak you breathing becomes slow,_**

**_Just accept my offer. You can't say no."_**

Tears threatened to spill. _'Keep it together, Kagome. At least you're drawing him away from the other...'_

The realization dawned on her. Only one. Only one was following her.

This was all just a game. With one still back there, the others were still doomed.All she had managed to do was tire herself.

Dancing the dance of charades and illusions...

She had failed.

* * *

Sango felt the fire's emitting heat press against her skin, tempting to burn her very skin. Smoke filled the night, it's slow murderous glare watching all it surrounded. 

Sango.Miroku.Shippo.Inuyasha.Otonashi.

All of them.

**_"If you only had listened, without a doubt_**

**_I would have put, this fire out."_**

"Shut the hell up..." Inuyasha muttered. "If we're going down, you're coming with us."

Otonashi laughed.

It was like nails on a chalkboard to these friends. His laughter was cold, hinting malice and destruction. Forboding death.

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground, out of the pool of blood surrounding the dirt he previously lay under. Balancing on his sword, he raised his sight towards Otonashi.

"What's so funny?" he sneered. Inuyasha was disgusted by the demon he saw in front of him.

**_"The two of us are conected, me and my other half_**

**_I can see what he sees, and it's worth the laugh."_**

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. _'He doesn't mean...'_

**_"_****_He chases her, calling out her name_**

**_Tormenting her with his words, it's quite a shame._**

**_To go to such lengths, to get the girl we seek_**

**_It's quite the show, to get such a peek._**

**_I see her running, she is very fast_**

**_But I can tell you this much, she's not going to last._**

**_Her ankle is twisted, as will her heart_**

**_On that fateful night, we shall tear it apart!"_**

Inuyasha ran for Otonashi, it was his only chance. While Otonashi had explained his sight, Inuyasha ignored hearing the words of the torment his mate was recieving. He devised a plan. It was now or never.

Otonashi had been distracted. This was his last mistake.

Inuyasha plunged his sword, it's bite diving into the belly of the demon. Otonashi's eyes dialated, shocked at his behavior.

**_"I...I failed...I...brought down by a half-breed_**

**_I deserve ...the fate ...for...for this aweful deed." _**

Otonashi closed his eyes, and they never opened again.

Inuyasha looked towards the other. "Get.get outta here...I'll...I'll find Kagome...I...uh." He fell down to one knee. Sango and Miroku ran to him. "You can't, Inuyasha, I know you want to but...you can't..."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "I WILL NOT LET HER DIE!"

"We'll find her. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." said Sango, knowing that thou it was the most painful thing she would ahve to do, it was thei only choice. She wasn't going to lose another friend tonight.

She brought down her weapon full force onto his head, and with but a grunt, he was out cold.

"We have to get out of here..." Shippo whispered, coughing becasue of the inhaled smoke.

"But how..." Sango said. At that second, a familiar friend jump over the fire, her tail licking back at the flames.

"Kilala!" They all shouted.

Sango and the unconcious Inuyasha managed to fit on her as she lept to the other side of the flames. Once those passengers were discarded, the fire cat demon jumped back over to retrieve Shippo and Miroku.

The whole village was in ruin now, and Miroku and Sango searched everywhere for her. They found no trace.

"You do't think she-" Miroku started

"No! Kagome didn't...she couldn't have...she's somewhere...not...here..."Sango sobbed. Tears welled into her eyes. She had lost her whole family, and now her dear friend. All she could do was face facts, and hope that Kagome had escaped, even thou the facts pointed there was no way out.

Miroku held Sango. "Shhhhhhhh...you're right...she's not here...we'll find her..."

* * *

Kagome paused, she couldn't run anymore. And why wasn't Otonashi talking anymore? 

As if hearing her thoughts, he spoke,

**_"I know what you think inside of your head_**

**_The other half of me is regretably dead."_**

_'Inuyasha...'_

**_"He brought him down with each of your friends,_**

**_Wouldn't you agree is it finally the end?"_**

Kagome sighed. She hurt everywhere. Even inside. Did she really lose them all? _'No..It can't be...'_

Inside, she knew it had to be true. She had tried, but failed. Failed them all. But she still wouldn't give up. After all, they had gotten this far. Would she relinquish their memory with defeat, a simple surrender?

_'Never.'_

She turned, facing him now.

"I won't give up. I won't go with you." she declared, defiance burning brightly in her dark brown eyes. Otonashi drew back a step.

_'Why did he...' _But then it hit her. He was afraid now...

She sang her song, transforming herself into the half demon she was cursed and bleesed to become. Her sight was clearer, ears could pick up the snapping and pooping of the flames licking at the village. But that also meant her sence of smell was much, much keener. This posed as a threat.

He snarled at him. "Go back. Leave this place." Otonashi was wary, but he didn't back down.

**_"No, I will not leave,you are coming with me._**

**_It is the best way, soon you will see"_**

She had had enough. She went forward, slashing at anything and eveything. Otonashi was cought in that mess.

Unlucky him.

He threw a punch that set her off balance. He made a motion with his hands, and Kagome fell paralyzed. She couldn't move.

**_"You have a few tricks, cunning you've shown_**

**_But I too have tricks of my very own."_**

Her eyes became heavy. Everyhting seemed to fade away. She did hear Otonashi howl into the night, and his figure slump to the ground. She also saw another figure someone who had been behind Otonashi, walking towards her. She felt her binds loosen, but still, she wanted to sleep. The smoke was getting to her...

The figure came closer...she could see now...it was a man...

He bent down, and gingerly picked her up. She rolled her head to his shoulder.

"_Thank you..." _She whispered, and then the world went dark.

* * *

Note: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Am i good, or am I good? Just kidding, Reviews are always welcome. Good and bad. Haha

**_Toksha!_**


	39. Recovering

Note: Garba garba! Sorry that was random. (cracks nek) O.k. everybody, here we go. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Enjoy the ride...

**_Tifa Sohma:_** Sorry for leaving you hanging, still glad you love my story!!!

**_Nurse-Katai_**: Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!Ahhhhhh you make me scream with excitement and happiness!!!!!!Here's another chapter for ya!..your profile is awesome, and you writing...woa! It blows me away!

**_Witko1_**: o0o0o0o who could it be...hmmm...find out now...I bet no one could've guessed...hmmmmmmm

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** Hahaha don't be worried...find out answers...wait for it...wait for it...NOW! hahahahah

**_Sam:_** No, you're good! Was the rock pretty? I like to find weird or intersting or beautiful rocks...hmmmmm...You live in Australia?!?!?!! That is awesome!!!!!!I've always wanted to go there...(I'm one of those Americans) I'm Lauren the American! Uh, I want to be in Australia!

**_Tsuki Shirou:_** haha, I guess she should've...she probably wasn't thinkning very clearly thou...

**_anime-couples-together_**: Maybeeeee... You'll find out ...NOW!

**_InuxKag4eva222:_** Stories of the deep? Um, I don't think I have. Tell me what it's about, maybe I'll go out and buy it for a good read. I'd love to help you, but summarize the story to me, either in the review or email me...oh yea and thanks for liking my story, You 'da bomb'. Hahaha that is so old school...

**_serenityrain2233:_** Hahaha did you know you rhymed? _'oh oh oh i just cant wait for more, because life around here is such a snore!'_ Hahaha probably... You know, you're starting to sound like Otonashi! Oh, and I leave these comments and thank people because I like to keep in touch with my readers, you know, interact. You're all taking your time to read my story, It's the least I can do. It's fun on my part. I get to talk to new people and learn more things, make new friends..I look forward for your reviews!!!...Thanks for noticing!

**_LizzyMustDie:_** Hahahah you'll find out...now!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 39_**

Inuyasha mumbled in his current state of unconciousness. Here and there he would grunt, nothing promising him to render conciousness anytime soon.

Miroku sighed. Everything was happening too fast. Kagome's gone, Inuyasha hurt, badly at that. Of course Miroku knew Inuyasha would heal, he always did. His body always got better. That's not what he was worried about.

It was the poor hanyou's heart.

Time after time people have been ripped away from him, death circling him. Now...now that he chose to love again...

Miroku sighed again. It was all too much. kagome hadn't just meant something to Inuyasha, she had meant something to them all. She was their friend. She stuck by even Miroku when she knew he was a lecherous monk. She saw the good in people.

But where was the good now?

Sango sat by the fire, away from the two men. Inuyasha slumped underneath a large tree, Miroku sitting next to him, watching him, pondering. She heard the crakcs and pops of the fire, tears threatening to break free from their containment. It reminded her of that night.

Three nights ago.

That man's laughter still rung in her ears, whispering about Kagome.

**_"...I see her running, she is very fast_**

**_But I can tell you this much, she's not going to last._**

**_Her ankle is twisted, as will her heart_**

**_On that fateful night, we shall tear it apart!"_**

She shivered. And it had nothing to do with the cold.

Her heart wrenched for the loss of her friend. Sure, she had Inuyasha and Miroku, but it wasn't the same. They were different. They were men. She needed a _female _friend. A sister she never had...

She had already lost her parents to death, and worse, her brother to Naraku. Now she lost her sister to the fires. N matter what she told herself inside, everything pointed to the fire. She coudn't have escaped. Even if she did, that other demon would have snatched her and taken her to her horrible fate.

Either way, Kagome was doomed. It was Scylla or Charybdis. Which was the lesser evil?

Finally the tears kept true to their promise and fell down her face. She sobbed lightly, only letting herself a little time to grieve. She knew this. She had done the smae with her family, her comrads. But...

But this was her sister...

Would things ever be the same?

* * *

Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. 

_'What happened...where...where am I?' _she wondered inside her head. She tried to see through the blass mass of nothingness, but to no avail. She relied on her fingers to feeel. She felt she was under a... blanket? She didn't recognize the feel, it felt heavy.

She could also feel the cold stinging her cheeks. It was cold outside.

Outside.

She was outside, but she didn't see the moon, or the stars, or...anything.

She couldn't hear anyhting either.

Kagome's heart gripped with fear. The memories of the past few nights rushed back inside her skull, rendering her motionless for a few minutes.

The she remembered her friends. Thought of her times with them managed to let a sob escape her thoat. She stiffened. For some reason, Kagome felt that she need to be as quiet and still as possible. But why?

She listened. She could fainly hear the owl's call. It was night. But if she was outside, why couldn't she see the stars? How she longed to see the stars, the moon...

...her friends...

...Inuyasha.

Her whole future gone. They all couldn't secape the fire's wrath. Seperation from them caused so much pain, so much pain...

The tears came again...

Her body ached, and she coughed. And coughed. And coughed some more. Soon she was in a coughing fit, unable to breathe in that much needed air...

"You alright?"

After two more loud barking coughs, she was quiet, Afraid to turn, only able to listen, she waited.

"Kagome? You o.k?"

Wait. She knew that voice...

She remembered her last moment before passing out to the smoke's fury.

**...The figure came closer...she could see now...it was a man...**

**He bent down, and gingerly picked her up. She rolled her head to his shoulder.**

**"_Thank you..." _She whispered, and then the world went dark...**

This was him. This was the man that had saved her. Rescued her from the demon's grip, whisking her away from the fire's burning touch and the smoke's painless death whispers...

And she knew him. She knew that voice.

"Kagome, you should rest." She still couldn't see very well, but she saw the outline of the figure. He laid her back down, placing the coverings on top of her.

"Thank you..." She breathed, realizing she was so tired.

"...Koga..."

* * *

Shippo watched his friends sit around and think, sometimes crying, sometimes looking out towards the sky for hours at a time. He cringed. Everything was wrong.

He knew Kagome wasn't dead. She can't be. No. Not after eveything they have all been though.

Not after everything they've fought, battled, won...

But it seemed so true. it seemed so easy to lose someone, like his parents.

It was so easy to lose someone you love.

* * *

Note: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Yup. That was interesting. Depressing, but interesting. Next chapter will include a song or two. VERY interesting. ;)

**_Toksha!_**


	40. If you're alive I'll find you

Note: Oh in case any of you have screen names and want to add me, mine is: _**paintballgirl112**_

**_Nurse-Katai:AAAaahhhh_** You are the best! That was so awesome, the poem you sent me. So, deep. So, different. Great Job!

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** All your questions might be answered in this chapter. Oh, and 'Toksha' is sort of a way of saying good bye. It's Lakota for 'until we meet again' because it is belived that we'll meet again, in this life or the after life.

**_DemonFromThePast:_** Thanks for enjoying it. I thought Koga would be unexpected.

**_Tifa Sohma:_** hahahahahha calm down! Hahaha so many wuestions...will be in answered in good time.

**_Witko1:_**Hahah I think only i1 or 2 people had thought of it, but I did pretty good in surprising you, didn't I?

**_Lizzymustdie:_** What if I did...what are ya gonna do about it? Nahh I'm just kidding.

I don't own Inuyasha or the song Changes, by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

**_Chapter 40_**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked around. Everything was dark.

Like his heart.

His wounds had healed. _'That's good.' _He thought. When his eyes adjusted to the dark black mass encircled around him, he could see a fire in the distance. Someone, a female, was lying over there. He turned and saw someone else sitting by him. Miroku. Shippo was in his lap.

They were sleeping.

He sighed. He stood up, stretching his limbs. They hurt. From the amoutn of pain, he'd guessed he'd been out for days.

He wished his was unconcious now. Then he wouldn't hurt anymore.

Of course it wasn't his wounds that hurt him, for there were none.

It was his heart.

_'I...I ...no, I didn't lose her.'_ He thought to himself. He started walking towards the figure lying by the fire, whom he knew to be Sango. He knew she was still awake. She was the only one still awake. Sango just stared at the fire, mezmerized in it's hideous beauty.

"Thought you'd be joining us soon." She stated. Her words held no emotion.

"Did she get away?"

She kept her head down, not looking at Inuyasha. "I don't think so."

He looked at the moon, which was only half now. "I think she did."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know...I just...I think she got out."

"How?"

Inuyasha sat by her, his gaze engulfed in the flames.

"We have a connection I marked her, and it's like we are connected. Our souls are connected."

"It brings new meaning to the term, 'soul mates', doesn't it?"

Inuyasha smirked. There was the Sango he knew too well.

"Yea. But like I said, I'm not sure. I've.I'ce never had a mate before..."

"As long as you think it, it's still a possibility. I keep telling myself to face the facts, and everytime I close my eyes I see her face and fire...fire everywhere. I didn't want to lose her, she was my sister-"

"_Is_ you sister." He corrected.

"Yea." She looked at him, and he could tell she had been crying previously."Yea I guess you're right."

Silence.

Then Sango brought up a new topic.

"We need to find her. Soon."

"Well duh!" he exclaimed. "Like I'm just gonna leave Kagome out somewhere when I have no idea where the hell she is or who the hell she's with. What's your-"

She cut him off. "We need to ge to Kagome, _and to your child."_

Inuyasha's mouth turned dry. He couldn't speak. Thou he didn't foget, it had escaped his mind that Kagome was still with pup.

Sango saw fire in Inuyasha's eyes, and it had nothing to do with the one they were sitting beside.

"You're right. Go wake the others up. We start searching _now."_

Sango smirked. There's the Inuyasha I know.

Inuyasha started to run.

_'Wherever you are...if you're still alive...I'll find you...'_

* * *

Kagome woke up again. 

Except this time it wasn't as cold.

But it was still dark.

"Koga...are you there?"

"Yes." She heard him whisper.

"Thank you. For everything."

"I only wish I had been there sooner, Kagome."

Kagome was stunned. _'He hasn't once called me, "his woman." Something is up.'_

"I know he's marked you, Kagome. You don't need to worry about me pursuing you anymore. I abide by our rules. I can only dream that I had done it sooner."

His words made Kagome blush. he was still in love with her!

"Kagome, I brought you to my new home. It was abandoned, and me and my pack moved in. I'm their king now."

"Oh Koga..."

"I'm leaving now, Kagome. I'll be back later. there are things I have to attend to." He walked over to her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Rest well, until I return."

Kagome was shocked. _'He just told me he wouldn't pursue me, but he just kissed my forehead. No matter what I do, no matter who's in love with me, or who cares, I'll always be alone.'_

She sat up. She hurt. _'Where am I?"_

**_I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel) _**

Her sobbed. It hurt so much inside...

**_I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs _****_  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb _**

'Keep it together, Kagome.'

**_I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows _**

'Everyhting is happening so fast.'

_**Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes **_

'I'm so alone. I don't know what to do anymore. No one can confort me. I've lost it all. It hurts.'

_**I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feel like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world **_

She stepped out of bed, trying to find the door in the darkness. Stumbling here and there, she found it.

_**I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows **_

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes

She opened the door. She was a little surprised to find it unlocked. She felt a little like a prisoner there.

**_I'm blind and shakin'  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes _**

'Everything is happening...all at one time...and I'm losing it all...'

**_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it _**

'...Even my sanity...'

**_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, I hate this _**

'I'll find a way to find you all, if you're still alive...'

**_But I'm going through changes, changes_**

_'...I hope you are...'_ She stepped into the hallway. The light blinded her momentarily before she could adjust to the scene in front of her.

_'Wherever you are...if you're still alive...I'll find you...'_

* * *

Note: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Ahhhh, nice little chapter with a song. I just had to get it out of my system.

**_Toksha!_**


	41. New Predicament

Note:

**_Nurse-Katai:_** You are awesome. I'd love to read a poem in every review! That was awesome. Great Job!

**_serenityrain2233: _**It's alright, and thanks. You so sounded like Katashi I was like 'gasp' and then I laughed.

**_Witko1: _**Thank you for the "Good song for the chapter, like usual" compliment. Yea it was kinda short, but I'll make up for it in this chappie.What will happen next, well, read to find out...

**_purple-kagome-lover: (_**The song I used was 'Changes' by 3 Three doors down) Yea, she's with Koga now, but more of that will be explained in this chapter. He still has feelings for her, maybe that's why he kissed her. Oh you know Inuyasha wont stop till Kagome is found...

**_savannah: _**Don't die! Hold ON! Here is another one to sustain you! Yea I thought that idea of her curse/blessing was different. Thanks for the 'author' compliment. (Oh, and this is how I reply to people's reviews. If you'd like me to privately respond to your reviews, just let me know.) Once again, thanks for the compliments!

**_Sam:_ **It's o.k., sometimes I'll forget to review once and a while. Oh man do I wish I could be in Australia right now! Oh so patriotic, you are. (I'm soudning like that guy Yoda) hahaha

**_Tsuki Shirou: _**Yea, they are thinking it at the same time. Good for you that you picked that up...I thought people wouldn't, but you did!

**_inu-is-hott222:_** I'm so glad you love my story! Hope you like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company

_**Note: Oh, and another thing. I know all about genetics and what gets passed down to a child when in the womb. The tale I tell about Kagome and Inuyasha's child (you'll read later in this chapter) is soley based on how I want it to be. It might not seem logical to you, but then again, this whole story is based on fiction.(You'll see what I'm talking about in the chapter below.)**_

* * *

Chapter 41 

Kagome stumbled through the hallway. Though the cold, stone floor was lighted by dimly lit fire torches clinging to the wall. She blinked once. Twice.

It was like a maze.

The corridors all branched out, and someone could easily get lost inside. The pitter-patter of her small feet echoed throughtout the hallway. There was no one to be seen.

_'Where did Koga take me?'_

_**--Flashback--**_

**"Kagome, I brought you to my new home. It was abandoned, and me and my pack moved in. I'm their king now."**

**_--End Flashback--_**

"They...they found a _'new home'_?" She whispered to herself.

She tripped.

And caught herself with the help of the wall she was now in front of. She had to stop. Her head began to ache as did her thraot. Kagome began to cough, and she couldn't stop. her coughing fit began to sound like barks. She saw the lights from the fire torches flicker and she saw a shadow coming her way.

She turned and fled.

There wasn't anything else she could think of to do. She had no idea where this 'new home' Koga had taken her to was. She didn't know anybody else she could really trust, except Koga and his faithful companions, Hakaaku and Ginta. But everyone else were merly strangers.

She could hear the person behind her. Their fottsteps quicked. They had heard her, seen her. There was no running from the inevitable now.

So she stopped.

And turned, ready to face the figure persuing her. All they ahd to do was come around the bend...

Kagome gasped.

"Oh, thank Kami. Kagome, I was worried when I noticed you weren't in your room."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really I am. Koga, you should stop worrying about me so much."

Koga shook his head. "I just cant."

"Koga, we need to talk. I don't-."

"Yes Kagome, we do. Come, follow me back to your new room."

"New room?" she questioned.

"Yea, the one you were staying in, well, it was only temperary. I was ashamed to even have you placed there, like a common prisoner.: he snorted.

"No...we were making your new room...comfortable for you. I hope you wont be dissapointed." He then led her to huge room of magnificent colors. It was fit for a queen!

"Oh, Koga, I-"

"No need to say anyhting, Kagome. I only wish for you to be happy with us here."

Kagome walked over to her bed. She sighed. "But that's the thing, Koga. I cant stay here. I need to find my friends."

Kga paused, for what seemd like hours to Kagome. But then he spoke again.

"Kagome, there is something I need to explain to you."

"Yes, Koga?" she asked, anticipating for what was to come.

"Well, Kagome. You might not like what I have to say, but I'm gonna say it. I don't think you're ever gonna leave this place."

* * *

Inuyasha was jogging now, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo close behind. He had no time to waste. 

"Inuyasha, do you think we can take a break for a few minutes?" Miroku yelled out to him.

"No!" he shouted back. He was going to give up on his search for Kagome that easily.

"Inuyasha, you must remmeber, we dont have _any_ demon blood in us, except for Shippo, for we are mere humans. We need a break, we have been keeping our pace for the whole day, and well into this night. We have only had two breaks this past few days. Could we please stop for just a few minutes. We don't even know which direction she is!!" Miroku replied.

"That's why we are heading straight for the village that that damn demon Otonashi burnt down. We'll start there!" he cried out.

Sango quickened her pace to catch up to Inuyasha. "I want t find her too, but we cant go on much longer." Her eyes pleaded for him to reconsider.

"Feh." He was really annoyed.

And they stopped. Sango and Miroku kept taking in great gasps of much needed air to supress that felling in their chests. Shippo mrerly watched. He hadn't ran with the rest of them. He was smart enough to find on Kilala.

"Sango," Miroku started, "how far along is Kagome, exactly?"

At first Sango didn't understand. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ohhhh." She paused thinking. "She'd be around a month now, I believe."

"Oh good. We'll she's got eight more to go, before she has th child, then. We'll find her before then, right? I mean-"

Inuyasha appeared behind him, cutting him off. "No Miroku, you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Sango answered Miroku's question. "Demon, and half demon pregnancies are a little..._different _than human pregnancies."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"She wont have nine months, she had about five." Inuyasha paused. "About four more to go now."

"Wow..." Miroku commented.

"Yes, this is why we need to find her immediantely." She knew Kagome was alive, she would stop questioning it. She had to be.

Shippo watched from a distance, hearing about the stuff his parents would have explained to him...if.

...if they were still here.

"One more question that seems to confuse me." Miroku added.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Would your child be a 'quarter demon?' You know, since you are half and Kagome is full human."

Sango stayed quiet. She didn't know the answer herself.

But Inuyasha did. "No. Thou that's wha most people would think to happen, it doesn't work that way. That only happened between a full-blooded demon and a full-blooded human. It's a whole different story with half-demons."

Silence.

"Well..."

Inuysha let out a surpressed breath he had been holding in. "Well, it means that the child will be like me, half demon. My half-demon blood will be dominant and the child will come out just as if it was a full-blooded human and full-blooded demon."

"Oh, so you're saying that the child will be a half demon...like...like if The child were Kagome and your brother, Sesshomarus."

Wrong thing to say.

Inuyasha twitched at that thought. Kagome...and his brother...together...He alsmot had a heart attack.

He lept up, and clubbed Miroku on the head.

"Miroku, the things you say..." Sango went on.

"What? What did I say that was wrong?"

This earned him another clubbing.

And another.

And another, until he eventually passed out.

* * *

Kagome was calm now. Koga had explained eveything to her.

"So what your're saying, Koga, is.." Kagome took a deep breath, "That there are orders in every village to find a girl, in my description, a miko with long dark hair and strange clothes, and they are to kill me on the spot. So to protect me, you are going to keep me in this castle, only to leave it when I stroll in the private gardens or market place guarded by the castle walls."

"Yea, but there is still more."

"Oh jeeze..."

"You see one thing is, I'm not the _real_ king. I am king to my people, but, when I told you this and was abandoned, it was only _mostly _abandoned."

"Huh...go on..."

"I am leader of my people, but the king, actually Emperor Daichi, rules over everyone here."

"To keep you safe, not only must we keep you confined here, but we must change your appearance, name, and status."

Kagome got the part about appearance, and name. But what did he mean by _status?_

"Status?" she questioned.

"Well, you are going to have to pretend to be...uh..."

"To be what?" she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"To be...the king's wife."

Kagome nearly fell onto the floor.

Sweatdrop. "Uh...hehehe...Koga...what are you talking about?"

"Please, believe me Kagome, it's for the best. It's all _pretend."_

_'I hope you're right Koga. I hope it's for the best.'

* * *

Note:_

Damn that took awhile

haha, hope you enjoyed it!

**_Toksha!_**


	42. New life

Note:

**_Witko1:_** Very, very good. You are definately right. There is something up with Koga/ Emperor Daichi. But what?...

**_serenityrain2233:_**hahahah thanks well some questions will be answered in this/ or the next chapter...i hope...

**_Nurse-Katai:_** THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! Omfg, and I love your poetry too!! Wuv ya, ya little sweetie!

**_Mistuko:_** I like how you think. hahah - "she must be with inu" - Damn straight!

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** Yes, this is an inu/kag fic, NOT a koga/kag fic. Trust me, nothing's gonna happen...mostly nothing...hahahhaha j/k...and she wont kill herself. Not when she's carrying a baby!!!!!!!! Actually, not at all! (She's not gonna try that again, I believe)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made a big mistake in the last chapter, and I would like to clear it up.

**_Recap:_**

**_"Well, you are going to have to pretend to be...uh..." (Koga)_**

**_"To be what?" she knew this wasn't going to be good. (Kagome)_**

**_"To be...the king's wife." (Koga)_**

**_End Recap_**

What I MEANT to say, was that Kagome would have to pretend to be the EMPEROR'S wife, not the king's. Is she were the king's wife, that would make Koga her husband. No. I screwd up.

So, short recap: Kagome has to pretend to be Emperor Daichi's wife, not Koga's wife. If any of you were confused about that, I am truely sorry and I hope I cleared that up for you.

* * *

_**Chapter 42**_

3 MONTHS LATER

Kagome walked along the path of the beautiful garden, glancing at the different flowers, blooming with bright colors. She eased herself down next to a patch of flowers and tooke in their scent deeply. She slwoly pushed herself back up.

_'I am getting so big...I can't believe in only another month I'll be ready to give birth...'_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**(3 months earlier)**

"Koga, why am I so...HUGE...so soon? I still have 8 more months until I'm ready to-"

Koga cut her off, shushing her so her could speak. "No Kagome, when a woman is with pup with humans, it's different between human pregnancies and demon pregnancies.." His smirk turned into a frown. "..or half-demon preganacies. You don't have a 9 month term. You have 5 months..."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Ohh..."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome left the garden area and entered the castle. There were guards posted at the entrance. As soon as they saw her, they backed away. They knew who she was.

"Good morning." she said to them as she passed them.

"Good morning, Natsuki."

She sighed as she entered the oh-so familiar, dimly-lit hallways. The cold floors still gave her shivers that crept down her spine, and the echoes of her footsteps followed her as she paced on.

She now had a new identity. She was known throught this village and the castle as Emperor Daichi's foreign bride-to-be. Not many people knew much about her, only what they saw on the outside.

Koga had convinced Kagome too cut her hair to hide her identity. It was now shoulder-length. A few months ago, when they first cut it, it was barely past her ears. Kagome hated having short hair. You couldn't do anything with it.

And last but not least, she had to change something that was a part of her. Her _scent_.

She didn't think it was possible, but Koga had insisted she could. He told her he knew a medicine woman who could create a potion that could mask her scent, creating a totally different one. It smelled of honey and chamomile. It reminded her of perfume.

So, her named changed to Natsuki, and her hair was cut. Also, since she always found a way to be outside, she had developed a tan, but not too dark. She felt if she was outside, she was closer to her love.

Inuyasha.

Somehow, she just _felt_ he was out there...somewhere...searching for her. Koga had told her about a month ago that he and his companions were killed by Naraku. She couldn't believe it. She cried everynight for three weeks. Then Kagome decided she need to be strong, for him, for them.

She made herself believe Koga had lied to her to protect her. he knwhow she missed Inuyasha dearly, and he had probably heard her cries at night. He probably thought it would be the best thing for her.

Maybe he was right.

But Kagome wouldn't give up hope.

Everyday, before dawn, she would sneek outside, and enter the village, which she wasn't supposed to do without at least three bodyguards accompanying her. She was go down to the market, and with a shawl hiding her identity, she would ask the villagers of any sign of a half-demon and his friends arriving. They had always said no, but she would never give up. It became routine, and after a few weeks, the villagers waited for her, _expecting_ for the unknown woman to come, seeking answers. The actually felt guilty everytime they said "No."

She had found out the name of the village/region she lived in was called Ashaka-Tista. She loved that name. It sounded so...innocent.

She was very relieved when she had agreed to play the part as Emperor Daichi's future wife, that she would have a seperate room. He had agreed whole-heartedly, agreeing to all of her preferences.

Kagome knew she would play the part of the emperor's bride-to-be, but she wouldn't _really _marry him. She would only be known as his _fiance. _Kagome believed Inuyasha woud save her before she would go through that. The emperor knew what she wished as well, and did not go against her wishes. He even granted her wish to have her own room. Rather, he encouraged her. He believed in her and her true love. The emperor was like the father she had missed so dearly.Yes, Emperor Daichi was very kind to her.

But his son was not.

Emperor Daichi had a son, Masaru, who held no compasion for Kagome. Only _lust._

She began to become afraid of this man. He held many secrets, Kagome knew that. There was something about him...dark...disturbing...that compelled her to stay as far away from him as possible. That is why she had asked Koga to post guards outside her room at night so she could sleep in peace, knowing he could not enter her room.

She saw him from time to time, pacing the hallways. He'd always stop her, corner her into a wall or corner, and make her feel small. He had a way of maing her feel watched all the time. Everytime she attended a formal meeting or dance of some kind, he was always there to give her discomfort. The look in his eyes always made her squirm

And Emperor Daichi knew it.

He had ordered his son to make Kagome feel at home, because she would have to stay there to be protected. Masaru always laughed and said he would...but the way he said it...made it feel...wrong...

The sun was starting to dip below the hills. She would have to get to bed _now_ ifshe were to be able to wake up early tomorrow.

She approached her room he she saw her two guards, Koga's companions, Hakaaku and Ginta.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Kagome-" said Hakaaku.

"Hakaaku, she doesn't go by that name anymore!" Ginta turned his gaze towards Kagome. "Hello, Natsuki."

"Ginta, Hakaaku, you guys don't have to call me _that_ name. You guys are Koga's friends, and _my_ friends...it's just Kagome between us, o.k?"

"Yes, Kagome." they said in unison.

"Much better. Have a nice night you two." she said as she smiled.

"Yea, see you in the _early _morning." said Hakaaku. "Yea, you trouble maker." said Ginta as he smirked. Kagome smiled again, and entered her room. They were her only friends around here, but she still missed her _real_ friends. Her old life.

"Life can change in the blink of an eye..." she said as she layed down and shut her eyes. She said one more thing before drifting off into slumber, awaiting the dreams of happiness and wishes of her heart.

"...and I wish I never blinked..."

* * *

Sango thanked the old man in front of her as he passed her the food she paid for. Sango asked the same question she had been asking every villager she passed. 

"Excuse me, but have you seen a young woman with long, dark, hair and was with child. She wears strange clothing.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, miss." Sango replied, "Thank you." And turned back to her friends. She shook her head as she approached Miroku and Inuyasha. "No one has seen her."

It became a routine. They had been in so many villages. There weren't anymore they could think of to travel to. They had searched high an low, night and day. And came up with...

...nothing.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha, and noticed him fingering at his necklace again. The necklace Kagome had given him. He did that a lot without even noticing it.

"Ahem." Sango cleared her throat, and he snapped back into reality. "Oh..." he said.

Sango went and sat next to Miroku. She gave him some of her food, leaned over and gave Inuyasha his share.He didn't even look at it.

"Not hungry." He said. The fire in his eyes that once sparked their hearts into battle...was slowly fading.

Miroku finally spoke up. "Well, I know we have been searching in every town , and we keep going further, but what if that's not where we should be going..."

Sango was confused. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"What if...what if _she _is in a a village we've already been to?"

"No." said inuyasha suddenly.

"What?"

"I said no, It can't be."

"Why not?"

"I've been searching for...her scent. I haven't found that."

"Oh." said Miroku, and it was silent...up until the point where Sango spoke.

"I know why that may be." She paused looing up, ad smiling to herself, seeing she had both of their attentions. "A person can change teir scent."

"I don't think so, it-" said Miroku as he was cut off.

"Go on, Sango." He was up for anything...anything that would lead him back to Kagome. He was so hopeful that she was still alive...

"There are some women-medicine women- that can create a...mix of herbs...and create a whole new scent for someone."

"I see..." Miroku said.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, already leaving their camp. Miroku and Sango grabbed their few supplies, and followed him. They saw im going towards a village about a days walk away.

"And we are back to the beginning." Miroku whispered under his breath.

"Yea..." Sango said. "Back to Ashaka-Tista."

* * *

It was early morning, and Kagome turned. At first, she thught about going abck to sleep, but she remembered what day it was. Her eyes bolted open and she jumped to her closet. In the way back, behind all of the clothig, is where she kept her original clothes she came in, and less fancy clothing. It was what the commoner woman wear, and she pefered it. It didn't draw to much attention to herself, unlike her regular, colorful, empress-to-be attire. 

She grabbed a simple dress, and rapidly put it on. It was loose, and she was grateful, bcause her abdomen was very large now. She grabbed her shawl, and wrapped it around her head, concealing her identity.

"Only one more month." she whispered to herself, as she rubbed her belly. She smiled. It was her little reminder of Inuyasha.

She crept towards the exit, and entered the hallway.

"Morning, _Kagome."_ said Hakaaku. Ginta was sleeping. '_It must not be his shift for this morning.' _she thought to herself.

"Morning, Hakkaku." she replied. "Be back soon."

"Don't worry, we wont let anone near your bedroom..." he looked at the sleeping Ginta. "I mean, _I_ wont let anybody near your room."

She laughed. "Thanks hakaau." she replied. As she retreated down the shadows of the hallway, she heard him whisper to her, "Be careful Kagome, you're getting too big to be going on these trips of yours..."

She sighed. She knew it was true.

Once she made it outside, she crept across the land, to the wall which had a whole in the far end. She climbed through, and headed for the village which had been up even before her.

She went to the town square, as she always did. She crept through the crowds as the sun began to lift.

She went to the same man she always did.

"Excuse me sir." As if on cue, he turned and smiled.

"Have you seen a group of three people, a emon slayer, a monk, and a half demon, by chance?"

"I'm sorry miss, I haven't. If I do, I will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you." She ran back to the castle, brushing past a big man with a cart of oranges. She almost knocked over the cart.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, WENCH!!!!" He was about swipe at her when she dogdged him and lept towards the castle, beginning her day as the empress-to-be once again.

* * *

Inuyasha a the gang entered the village at sunrise, walking throught the crowds. The dcided to stay at the hoe of one of Miroku's old friends. As they entered the house, Inuyasha heard a man yelling t a young woman, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, WENCH!!!!"

Inuyasha turned, but saw no girl there anymore.

* * *

Note:

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

**_Toksha!_**


	43. What do I do?

Note: GAH!! SO SORRY EVERYONE...FAMILY ISSUES, BUT IM BACK NOW!!!

**_purple-kagome-lover:_** Yea Inuyasha is going crazy becasue Kagome is gone! I hope he finds her before she gives birth!!

**_Sunburst:_** You are awesome!!!!Really!!!!Irony got the best of me becasue of how I USUALLY produce fastr updates, but it wasn't usualy this past week. We are experiancing some family dificulties, but I knew I had o get back to writing, its what I do. Thank you for your comments and I hope to see more!!! Oh and just for you.they might re-unite...soon...

**_Nurse-Katai:_** Hahha you make me laugh. Yes, you cried, I'm making my fans become part of the stpry, that they feel for the characters (me thinking) _'Go Lauren, Go Lauren, its your birthday, its your birthday!'_ And I loved your poem. They are all awesome!!!!!!

**_Love 23:_** glad you like it, so sorry i havnet been able to update...family..stuff...

**_witko1_**: Gah! I am so sorry i havent updated! Yes, more stuff coming your way! Ill try to make this long and interesting!!!

**_anime couples together_**: Yes, they would be ecstatic and teary and rejoiceful and...and...happy oh i cant wait

**_LizzyMustDie_**: Yes! it was Inuyasha! Woot!

**_savannha_**: I hope you havent died yet, here is another update please dont be dead!!!!!!

**_Inuasakie_**': Im glad youve been following my story from the beginning. I am taking a look at your work right...now...ill tell you what I think in the review...

* * *

Chapter 43: 

Kagome paced the long hallways of the castle. Darting glances left and right, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was alone. She took the necklace she kept around her neck and took it off. It was a beautiful...pearls of peach and gold colors...it wrapped around her neck so gracefully, that she looked like an angel.

But it meant nothing to her.

She slipped on the one necklace that she cared for, the one she had shared with Inuyasha. He had almost an identical necklace.

_'Are you truely dead?' _she asked herself, wondering if there was any truth in Koga's words. Her heart felt light, like there was nothing left to love or care for.

_'If you are truely gone, than there IS nothing left to love and care for.'_ Then she looked down to her growing belly. _'...except our child, my only piece of you...'_

She glanced out of a window, one that overlooked the entire village down below. Then she looked towards the hills beyond. The wind whipped at her hair, tossing it this way and that way. She looked like a true goddess.

"Are you out there, Inuyasha. Or are you truely dead like they say?" she whispered, so that the wind carried her words in a silent voyage, only the wind hearing her words and knowing they're meaning.

She was alone.

* * *

Emperor Daichi glanced about the room. He had been summonded here by a servant of his son, who told the emperor his son wished to see him. The emperor was getting antzy. Where was his son? Why did he wish to speak to him? He _never_ wished to speak to him, why is there all the talking now? 

"You old man, you should know why you are here." came a voice from the shadows.

The emperor gasped. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a stern voice. He certainly did NOT like the way this stranger was speaking to him, to the emperor.

"With you out of the way, I'll take over..." He pulled out a small blade and stepped towards his father. Emperor Daichi turned to run, but there was no where else to go.

"Where is my son!" the emperor boomed, frantic to find him, but he was no where in sight. His heart stopped at the thought of his son dead...no...

The emperor felt the cool blade bite into his skin and pierce his weak heart. He aslo felt the smooth departure of the blade and the quick leaking of his crimson blood. He bit back his screams of agony begging to be released. No, he would not give this traitor that pleasure.

"Why...what...have...you...done...with...my ...son..." he whispered, blood spurting in between the words.

The man stepped out of the shadows, informing the dying emperor of his plans. " I intend to take over this empire, as my own, just for now. Soon I will have control of all the lands...with the help of my new freind, Naraku."

The emperors heart quicked, trying to pump the much needed blood throughout his veins, but it was futile, it was only killing him. His breathing quicked as death's hungry grasp welcomed him.

"And as for your son..."

The stranger bent down to become eye to eye with the almost dead man. Emperor Daichi took one look and his heart went throught its last attack of its life. His eyes went cold and his head sunk to the floor, a pool of dark blood welling around his body.

"I am him." The stranger said definatley as he stood up and left the room, undetected by anyone.

* * *

Two days ahd passed by, the news of the emperor's murder hit the village hard. He was a good, kind emperor who cared for his people. The thought of him being murdered frightened and angered the people. 

The whole village was locked up an guarded, meaning no new passerbyers were allowed in, and no villagers could leave. Not until the murderer was found.

Which meant Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were stuck there. They should ahve already left, back towards their village to report to Kaede and Shippo, but there was no such luck. It was like fate wanted them there...

...but why?

Miroku raced out of the hut they had been staying at, and headed for the castle. The ceremony to bless the deceased was today, and he felt it was his duty as a monk to attend the ceremony.

He attended the ceremony. It was long.

Boy did he regret it. He hadn't been able to help or participate in anyway, seeing that no one was alowed near his body except the few closet to him: his son, a few personal guards, and from what he had heard about this young beauty, his foreign fiance.

He hadn't been able to get a good look at her, becasue she was wearing a black morning veil over her face. She cried long and hard over the ceremony, so she muct have cared for him, even thou she looked half as young as he was.

She had short, shoulder-length black hair, a petite figure, and very, very sad, almost like she was sad before this all happened...

After the ceremony, he approached her and and saw the veil was still covering her face. "I am sorry for your loss, miss." He was about to ask her his infamous line, when e realized she had already to agree to do thta with some other man, because she was pregnant.

"Never mind, but I am truely sorry for your loss." He was about to turn away, when he realized her recognized the jewlrey she wore around her neck...he knew thta from somewhere...a distant memory...he was about to shake it off when he noticed a familiar figure approach the woman, but she pushed him away and left into the halls.

"Koga?" he asked.

Stunned, Koga turned and saw the monk.

"Shit."

"Koga.what are you doing here...whos that..."

"Damn it all to hell and back again." Koga whispered under his breath, cursing his bad luck.

"It's her! It's her! It's Kagome, I've found her!" he said to himself, more to reassure than to let everyone know.

"Inuyasha so owes me for this one!"

"You aren't telling anyone." Koga commanded.

"What?" Miroku asked, confused.

"I said you aren't telling anyone, got it. You aint gonna tell mutt-face!"

"What! You're so low that you'll keep them apart, even when they're meant to be? You're pathetic, I'm outta her." Miroku leaened towards the door, but Koga grabbed his arm.

"Kagome thinks you're all dead. She has for a while now. She has a new life. Let her be. I know I cant have her, and I've acepted that. But it'll be better for her this way. You don't want to hurt her anymore than she's already been. Let it be. Don't bring her into the world of pain and loss again, she deserves to be happy..." he trailed off as he went into another direction.

Miroku was stunned. He didn't know what to do.

_'She deserves to be with Inuyasha, and he with ehr, but...but what id he's right..' _He thought, Koga's words still ringing in his ear.

"_...she deserves to be happy..."_

"She deserves to be happy." He whispered to himself, but what did that mean? Protect her from the world of danger they all live in, or give her back her old life, with her freinds and lost love?

"Ooohhhh...I'm just a lecherous monk...I shouldn't have people's lives in my hands, deciding whats best for them!" he cursed under his breath, sinking towards the table with all the sake.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Ta-da! How about that for coming back? More in the morning, but for now I gotta go get some sleep. Hope you liked it! 

**_Toksha!_**


	44. What happens now

Note: Thank you all, and I know now almost everyone is mad at Miroku. Hahah will he make the right decision, and if he does, which decision is the right one?

The song, "Pain" is not mine, it is owned by Three Days Grace

**_Megz McGizzle_**: hahha - you slap that monk! Thanks, yes I'm back, and the fun has just begun...well not fun.but fun is ahead...very, very soon!

**_Nurse Katai_**: Yea it was kinda short but I didn't have a lot of time. SO sorry, yea, Koga needs to back off, and I loved the Poem you wrote. It was s0o0o0o0o0o0o0o good, I really like your style. It's similar to mine. Great work, keep reading and I'm still wiating for updates for yours as well!

**_serenityrain2233: _**Yea, that monk cant keep a secret, but will he tell, and if so, who? Find out in this chapter! And uh, oh, she doesnt have to pretend to be Emperor Daichi's wife, but what wil happen to her now?

**_Inuhanyou21:_** I guess he's too preoccupied, or maybe Naraku hid his scent? They can do that, considering that's how Kagome's scent changed. Haha, yea the irony is Kagome's in danger no matter what! Koga, get that through your head!

_**Sam:**_ Hahaha I think a lot of people disagree with Koga, myself included, but that's how Koga is thinking. He might also have jealousy in his thoughts so that might contribute to his thinking.Hahah yea Kagome will only be happy with Inuyasha, duh Koga! hahahha

**_anime couples together:_** Hahahahah close that mouth! Something good will happen, I promise, and soon. I cant spill, but it will end up...good.

**_LizzyMustDie:_** hahah you tell that monk! Everyone is not liking Miroku keeping a secret. Will he, or will he tell? Find out, ...NOW!

**_savannah12:_** So sorry, I apologize for the mispelling. It was very late and my contacts were burning. I wont misspell it again! hahahha heres the next update you wanted...

**_Sunburst_**: No, you're awesome! Hahah I know, lots of people hatre the whole, seperation and whatnot. Yea, if Miroku didnt tell and Inuyasha found out, you can sayy "Bye...bye mister monk" hahah and hopefully i'll be writing this similar to your thinking...

**_Kiarra91:_** Hahha yea tell him Miroku, forget about Koga, since when do you listen to him? Hahha I wrote more, here it is...

* * *

Chapter 44 

Kagome cried into her sheets. Everything was wrong. Not only had she lost the life she once lived and loved, she lost the only person she could tell her fears and thoughts to. The emperor, her 'alleged' fiance.

But now she cried and sceamed into her sheets becasue she had no idea what was to happen to her now. The man she was pretending to marry was dead, the only man who could protect her. She knew Koga wouldn't let harm come her way, but there was only so much he could do, and she knew that.

She heard footsteps in her room.They were coming closer...aproaching her shaking form, sobs escaping her mouth.

"Go away." she commanded. She figured it was Koga, for her had been following her for the better part of the day and trying to comfort her. The footsteps finally stopped when they were close enough to her, but showed no signs of turning back.

"I said go away." she said, clutching her belly and curling into a ball on her bed. She lifted her head from the sheets, her veil still covering her face. It was bothering her, scratching at her cheeks. Kagome ripped the veil off of her head, thowing it down to the floor, and it landed at the intruders feet.

She looked up to the person, knew it was a man's figure, but couldn't see clearly due to her sodden eyes. She wiped at them with her right arm, smearing tears across her face, but all the while giving her a clearer vision. What she saw made her gasp.

"Why, Natsuki, don't tell me you are surprised I'm here." said the figure. It took Kagome a second to register that he was adressing her by her alias.

" I...I didn't think you'd come for me, Masaru."

"Oh yes, after my father's untimely demise, you've become broken-hearted. I thought it would be best to come and comfort you."

Kagome just started at the man she feared and hated. He was so sneaky...so wrong...there was just something about him...

"You have no words to speak, eh Natsuki?" he asked devilishly. He had something planned, something she didn't think she was going to like. But he would. She could tell by the growing smirk upon his face. That gleam in his eye reminded her of all the times he had caught her in the hallway by her lonesome making comments she was both offended and embarrased by. He made her feel like a nothing, only a toy. She didn't like that.

"I...I...don't know what to say, Masaru." she said sheepishly, diverting her gaze behind him, towards the door. If she was quick enough, she could make her escape...

"What will happen to you now, Natsuki?" he asked. Her heart stopped. He had re-awakened the fear she had dreaded an answer to.

"I ... I suppose that is for you to decide, for I figure you are to be emperor, now that your father is gone."

"You are correct, Natsuki. What do _you _think I should do with you?"

Kagome was stunned. She didn't know what to say. What _did_ she want? But then she spoke up.

"Well, if it is no problem with you, I would like to stay here, and perhaps become a servant of the castle. Your kindness for allowing me to stay would be greatly appreciated, and I would work very hard for you as my emperor."

"So..." he said as he made his way closer to her, Kagome feeling mroe and more uncomfortable." You wish to stay here in my castle as one of my servants. You do not wish to return back to your foreign country?"

Kagome knew that she had no foreign country to go back to. That was just part of the story. As a foreign bride, she had to be from a foreign country. "I have no where to go to now, this is but my only home."

Masaru drew in a quick breath. "Then I will grant you part of your wish."

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean by that?" she quietly asked.

"What I mean is, I will allow you to live here, but you will _not_ become a servant of mine. You can stay where you have been all along."

Kagome was _very _confused. Before she was the emperor's fiance, awaiting marrige with Emperor Daichi. Now that the emperor no longer lived, how could she stay as what she had been?

He drew closer to her, leaning over her legs and placing his palms on her cool flesh, sending shocks from her legs to her head. Frightened, she couldn't speak, or move.

"You'll become the bride of the emperor still, the _new_ emperor. Myself." He whispered into her ear with a harsh voice, causing Kagome to lose her breathe and her heart to race.

"No...no...you dont have to do that..."

"Natsuki, I know the pain you must endure. I too endure that pain."

"No...I don't think you do."

"Oh yes...I think I do." And that's whne he started to sing.

**"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"**

Kagome just stared. He was _singing _now?

**"You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand"**

Kagome saw his eyes, showing he too felt pain. But it was a different kind of pain. he didn't know what she felt...

**"This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand"**

His eyes were soft and hurt, you could almost feel sorry for him. But Kagome knew better. She saw through it. It only proved her more when his eyes blazed as he spoke the next stanza.

**"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"**

Kagome just looked at Masaru. He was trying to convince her, but she wan't being convinced very well. She only saw the vengance and evil harbored in this man's heart. His misunderstood what he felt. It was hungry evil, not pain.

**"Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand"**

Kagome saw the fire in his eyes. Not determination, but a lust for power. He knew anger, and agony, but did he know misery. Did he know what that felt like?

**"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain"**

He reached out his hand for Kagome. She took it unconciously, and felt a spark. Not of understanding, a silmilarity, but of difference. Pure good against tainted evil. She knew. Didn't he get that?

**"I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later"**

Kagome felt sad again. All those lost memories were re-surfacing because of him. Tears spilled becasue he was torturing her. He didn't know pain. Only what he thought was pain. No, he didn't know. She wouldn't go with him, nor go with his plan.

**"Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"**

He brought his face back, facing her, smirking. He slid his palm up her leg a little more, causing Kagome to become _very_ uncomfortable. She did not like the way he was touching her. Kagome was finally able to break free from the paralyzed fear she was under and put her hand ontop of his, stopping his movements.

As Kagome sat there, him hovering over her, she didn't know what to do. That gleam in his eye was something she was terified of more than anything. He put his unguared other hand on her chest and pushed her down onto the bed. He hovered over her, not placing his body ontop of hers. Masaru once again placed her face by her ear, and whispered, "I will have you, Natsuki. You are very tempting, even with child. As soon as the brat is birthed, he'll be given away, and not killed, if you're a good little wife. You tempt me, Natsuki, your body is _very _tempting and I will have you, all of you, very soon."

He retreated back, leaving Kagome shocked and terrified by his behavior. She wanted to throw up, and lash out, but did not, for fear of her unborn pup.

He laughed, a menacing laugh, which chilled Kagome to her very bones. He was almost out of the room, leaving Kagome to feel disgusted and appalled by his behavior, but before he left her completely, she could hear his threat.

"You are mine. We'll marry in three days time. Then, I'll make you _scream_." He then let out an evil and unsettling laughter that echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Sango paced about the little hut. Inuyasha was in the corner sulking as usual, immune to this world, lost in thoughts of his lost love, who he was about to give up hope on. 

"Where is that monk?" she asked herself, becoming angrier by the second. But then she spotted him, wobbling down the path. He looked drunk. He reached her.

"You look _drunk._" she spat out the last word.

"Thats...HICCUP...becasue I am." he said, his voice cracking. He leaned onto Sango and grabbed her behind.

WHACK

"Hentai!" She yelled, and that seemed to bring him to his senses. He fell to his knees, hugging Sangos's legs.

"Sangooooo...Sango...what do I dooooooooo?" he wimpered, knowing the reason he was intoxicated in the first place.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused and wating to know what he was talkign about.

"I...I..." he looked at Inuyasha, sitting in the corner, lost in the fire's blaze. He then looked back to Sango. Miroku led her away, away from the hanyou ears, up towards the castle gates.

When the two finally reached there, Sango had had enough of this silence, watning answers at this very second. Why was he drunk, and what was he talking about?

"What are you doing?!?!" she asked, very annoyed by his behavior.

"I...I don't know what to do...he says she's happy...but wouldn't she be happier with him...but she'd be in danger...but she never cared before..."

"What are you babbling about now?" she asked, not understanding his words. He sobbed and turned away, not able to loko Sango in the eye.

"It's Kagome...I...I found her."

* * *

Well Miroku let the cat out of the bag. 

Will Sango help?

**_Toksha!_**


	45. Truth let out

Note: I cant thank anyone tonight. I will next chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 45 

Inuyasha snapped back into reality. The fire had caught his gaze. He stepped outside and looked at the sky, noticing that it was dark, but the moon was setting. It was near morning.

_'I must have been staring at that fire for hours.' _he said to himself. Then he noticed the absence of his two friends. _'Where'd they go?'_

Inuyasha walked along the village path, not caring about the akward glances people were sending him. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

He was giving up on her. He decided he had looked everywhere, and there was no sign she had even survived the fire that night. _'Damn you to Hell, Otonashi! You have ruined me beyond the grave!'_

He stopped when he reached the end of the path. He looked up, and saw a castle up ahead. He was about to turn around, when he saw two figures in the distance talking.

For some reason, he was compelled to get a closer look, rather than turn away. When he got closer, he saw that the two people were in fact Miroku, a druken Miroku at that, and Sango.

_'What are they doing here?' _He thought. He was about to ask what was on his mind, when he heard them talking. Not only talking, but it was the subject they were talking about.

Kagome.

His heart skipped a beat, and he sunk back into the shadows, ready to listen to what they were saying.

_'She's gone...she...she can't be here..._

_...can she?'

* * *

_

"Miroku...calm down...now tell me everything that happened." Sango asked quietly, trying to calm down the man she secretly loved.

"Oh Saaaaango...HICCUP...oh my dear Saaaaaaango...what dooo I...HICCUP...dooooo? asked a very distessed monk. "I went to the castle of the...HICCUP...late Emperor Daichi, to give my blessings and ...HICCUP...prayers to his corpse. No one was allowed...HICCUP...to go near him because he was...HICCUP...murdered..." He wined.

"Yes...go on." Said Sango, wanting to know more about his earlier experiance.

"I...I saw her after the ceremony...HICCUP...and...and it didn't look like her at first...HICCUP...she looked different...HICCUP...but I just know it's her...I saw...HICCUP...I saw Koga there too...he told me not to tell...he said that ...HICCUP...that she would be better off, even happier...HICCUP...but even if it did seem safer, wouldn't she be happier...HICCUP...with us, ...with Inuyasha?...She never cared about the...HICCUP...danger before... Oh Sango my dearest...HICCUP...I don't know what to doooooo...Do I...HICCUP..tell Inuyasha?...He's my best...HICCUP...friend..." Miroku started to sob, showing a side of him Sango hadn't seen. Behind his lecherous ways, he was a softee inside for his friends.

"Oh...Miroku..."Sango was just thinking how sweet it was for Miroku to want to tell Inuyasha in this situation, and that he came to her for advice, even if he was drunk. She was just about to tell him that, when she felt the familiar pat on her behind.

"You lecher!" she screamed, leaving a bright red handprint on the side of his face, next to the plastered smirk he had on his face.

His smirk quickly faded away when he heard someone come closer to them out of the bushes. The figure neared closer and closer , but not quite close enough for them to guess who it was.

"Who...who are you?" Sango asked, getting into a fighting stance. Since Miroku was,...indisposed...right now, she would have to do all the fighting if that's what this guy wanted.

The figure, who it was quite easy to tell was a man, said nothing, just stood there. It was starting to scare Sango.

"Who...who do you think you are, barging in on me and my girrrrrrrl..." Miroku slurred. Sango blushed profusely, but shook her feeling of embarrassment away. It was not the time to get all soft and shy.

"Answer me! Who are you and what do you want?" Sango didn't have her weapon, so she'd have only her skill of defense tactics to pull her through this one.

No words came from the stranger only...

_'Is he...is he sobbing?' _Sango asked herself. The sound coming from the strange man was indeed sobs escaping his hidden mouth. Quiet, small sobbs, like when someone has reopened a painful wound.

"What are you crying about...HICCUP...show your face you _coward._" Miroku slurred, his senses out of whack.

The man said nothing, although his sobbs did stop. He stepped out of the shadows, showing his face and true form.

"Why are you doing this, Miroku. She cant be here, she's gone..." said the man in a broken voice.

Miroku and Sango both gasped as their eyes grew large. They both exclaimed at the same time just one word, one name:

"_INUYASHA?!"

* * *

_

Kagome looked out into the sky. It was morning now, dawn approaching. She had to leave now, resuming her old tradition. She grabbed the beggar clothes, and passed Ginta and Hakaaku. She slipped out of the castle fairly easy, and headed for the village streets.

She saw the man again, same as she did before. Kagome went up to him once again.

"Excuse me sir, but have you heard about any new comers, and new passerbyers?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry miss, but I havne't. These pass few days that I have missed you, I have been ill. I broke my fever lkast night, and back to work I go. If I do hear any news, I'll be sure to tell you." He said with a smile. Although this news was usual, it still left a pang of saddness deep in her heart.

She murmered a thank you and headed back for the castle, about to face the new day ahead.

* * *

The old man paced about his hut, looking for his staw hat. "Ah, here it is..." he said, as he located the missing hat. He placed it atop his head, and headed out towards the vilage square. A he walked, he passed by an odd bunch of people. A seeming to be monk, who wobbled here and there, as if he had been drinkning all night and well into the morning. Accompanying him, was a woman, who seemed to be of the demon slaying village, by the way she was dressed, and the way she walked about. He had frineds, old friends, who had died of a certain village associated with demon slayers long ago...

But what was even more puzzling was the demon---or half demon that pursued them. It was if the two humans were pacing a bit faster than the hanyou, afraid of his touch. They looked frightened. He looked more miserable than angry.

As they walked past him, the old man walked up to a neighbor.

"Do you know who those strange folk are?" he asked.

His neighbor replied."They came in about a week ago, new travelers. Lookin' for a freind of theirs. Don't think they've had much luck thou." The neighbor passed on by.

_'That woman will be happy when I see her tomorrow!'

* * *

thats all for tonight! _

**_Toksha!_**


	46. Finding you

Note: I dont own the song : Everytime we touch, Cascada does.

I cant reply to all your reviews, I have to go RIGHT this second, but these are the only ones i wa able to get to. I just want you to know i appreciate ALL OF THEM

**_Nurse-Katai:_** You've been waiting for this, here is some excitement for ya! Great poems by the way, as usual.

**_anime-couples-together:_** I guess I made him druk to show how distressed he was. He turned to sake to help with the problem.

**_hobag669_**: if you truely want me to let you know, decide after this chapter, and ill get back to you

**_savannah12:_** of course theyll be happy. by the way, i am so glad that im your #1 writer. That means so much to em that I am your insipration. Gah! Im gonna cry. You dont know really how much it means to me. These chapters will be dedicated to you!

**_witko1:_** Ahh so many questions yet again, but youll like this chapter,

**_Sam_**: of course i pay attention to your useful comments. She changed her scent, explained in a previous chpter, and

**_This is the chapter you all have been waiting for._**

* * *

Chapter 46 

Kagome hummed a soft tune while sitting in her chair outside. She, unfortunately sitting next to Masaru, was attending the engagement ceremony, her wedding was to be tomorrow. Masaru had changed the wedding from 3 days, to 2 days. Kagome was overwhelmed. It wasn't pretend anymore.

This guy really wanted to marry her.

She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to escape, she had to run before this wedding, but where?

Kagome looked about the crowds beside her. A stage was directly in front, for they were going to watch a singing performance the villagers had set up in honor of the upcoming wedding. It was like their wedding gift to the new Emperor and his fiance.

They were halfway though, and all though Kagome was very appreciative for the hard work they went through for ths ceremony to undergo, she couldn't help but think, _'This is really boring.'_

The few villagers there who volunteered to sing wouldn't sing any _good_ songs. '_Maybe they are scaredthat if they sing a different way, Emperor Masaru will interfere and send them to their deaths.'_

Kagome stole a quick glance at Masaru, who seemed to be on the verge of sleep. She then looked back to the crowd.

_'He probably would.'_ she said in her head, commenting on her last thought. The last villager lept of the stage, and into the crowd. Another man came up on the stage, thouh it didn't look like he was going to sing. He had a very big smile upon his face, and it was as if he was looking directly at Kagome.

_'Uh oh. Ooooooooh noooooo.'_

"That was our last villager, with another great performance." He turned to the emperor. "While we, the villagers, are done with our singing today, we would like to question if any of you of the castle would like to sing."

_'He has me in mind, I know it!' _Shouted Kagome in her mind. She tried to stay calm.

"I do not believe any of us wish to be a part of this nonsense." The emperor said cruelly, meaning to shatter the man's hopes.

But he didn't.

"Emperor Masaru, a young servant girl of your castle shares my home, she is my daughter. She never speaks about the castle, nor anything that goes on there. But she did mention to me once about," He turned his head in the direction of Kagome, "the beautiful Natsuki."

The emperor looked at Kagome, then back to the man. With question in his eyes, he asked, "And what else did your daughter say."

"My daughter said that the future empress is a very quiet girl, doesn't talk very much, but when she does, she is very polite and kind, and her voice...she describes her voice as if no other sound could be as wonderful as the voice of Natsuki. She said once she heard Natsuki hum to herself, and it a lulluby of sweet sounds that made my daughter cry, CRY! She then tells that Natsuki began to sig words, melting along with the wind."

There was silence. Everyone's stares were either on the man, or Kagome. She shifted, uncomfortable from the stares in her direction.

The emperor seemed to _like_ what was going on, he was liking Kagome uncomfortable."Go on.." he told the man.

"My daughter claimed the empress-to-be, Natsuki, had the voice of a goddess!So, all I ask of you, my future empress, is to come upon this stage, and sing but one song for all of us, brighten our days with your voice and awaken our hearts to the things we once loved but have forgeooten. Please do us this one kindness, and..." Now everyone's eyes were on her, even the people still coming in were watching her. "...sing for us."

She was cornered, and there was no where else to go. She wanted to back down, tell them no, but Masaru beat her to it.

"My people, It seems as if Natsuki isn't up to the task of walking all the way down there, and putting on a performance..."

Kagome breathed a sighof relief, _'For once he's actually acting towards my favor.'_

"So we shall heve her carried there, and _then _she will sing for us!" he exclaimed, the crowd raoring with excitement.

_'Or not.' _Kagome gulped, and did the only thing she could do.

Stand up.

* * *

When Miroku reached the hut, Sango by his side, the both went for the back corner, shaking abit, waiting for Inuaysha to appear. 

And he did.

He walked inside, slowly but steady, and sat down by the fire, his back facing the two people.

There was silence, nothing bu silence, until Inuyasha spoke.

"Why did you have to bring her up?" He asked.

Miroku gulped. The affects of the sake were wearing off, so he could think clearer now. He spoke softly. "Inuyasha, it's true, I-"

"MIROKU, DON'T GET MY DAMN HOPES UP AGAIN!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, interupting Miroku. he spoke softer next, "Everytime I hear something, it all turns out to be nothing. The wrong girl, the wrong town...it makes no difference."

"But it does!" Sango interjected. "If she really is here, then we've found her!"

Inuyasha turned to Sango. "How do you know if she's really alive?" He then turned to Miroku. "And you, you were just drunk! How do you know that you just saw some woman and with sake blurring your vision, mistook the woman for _her."_

"Inuyasha, that's the reason I _was_ drunk. I didn't...I know it's her."

"How? How could you be so damn sure that it's her?" he asked, really annoyed.

Before Miroku could anser, Sango yelled at Inyasha, letting go all of her anger.

"INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU REFER TO KAGOME AS 'HER'. WHY CAN'T YOU SAY HER NAME?"

Sango let go of all her rage. Inuyasha at least had the decency to call Kagome by her name...right?

Inuyasha became furious. He stood up, staring at Sango. "You want to know _why_, Sango. Why I can't say her name?!?!" He walked up to her, becoming eye to eye, and Sango could see not only rage in his eyes...but something else...

"Because...because..." he said as his voice cracked, the rage in his eyes dimming, and his voice becoming softer. "Because it hurts too much."

That was it. That was what else sango saw in his eyes...rage...and hurt.

Sango let her eyes cast down to the floor. SHe couldn't look at Inuyasha. He wasn't being rude and unreasonable to not say Kagome's name. He couldn't. It just hurt him to much.

Miroku cleared his throat, though no one looked up at him. Inuyasha went by the far wall and placed both his palms and his forehead on it.

Miroku had one chnace to convince him, he just knew this would do the trick.

"Inuyasha, I am _positive_ that it was her. Now, come with my to wherever all these villagers going, we're bound to find her there..."

"No...Miroku...I'm done... I'm done with searching. I've realized she's gone. They're..." Inuyasha choked on the next word. "..._both_ gone."

Miroku felt a pang of sadness grip his heart as he watched his friend suffer. He was determined to end his pang.

"NO, Inuyasha! You don't understand. I know it's her...because she was with another familiar face..."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with his golden eyes that once wee filled with joy and passion for war...and for Kagome. Now.they were starting to dim...become dull...lifeless..."Who..." he asked, starting to get his hopes up. Just maybe Miroku _is_ telling the truth...

" Inuyasha, I saw with her, protecting her, the only other man in love with her other than you..."

Then it clicked in.

"No...you didn't see..." Anger was pouring into the hanyou's eyes, jealousy, life!

"Did you really see..."Sango asked, her hopes up,and ready to believe Kagome was here.

"Yep." he said, smiling proudly. "I saw Koga."

* * *

The amount of villagers walking to the ceremony was growing by the minute. 

_'Something big must be about to happen.'_ Miroku said to himself, dragging behind him two hopeful friends.

"Oh, you love-sick puppy, you'll see her...I know you will...you'll see, I did see her, I did find her!" he shouted proudly. People backed away from them, from some fear of _touching_ the hanyou. He didn't care. Inuyasha was determined. He _had_ to know if it was her.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it inside the arena, where the crowd was roaring with excitement, but for what?

Miroku dragged himself and his two friends to the front of the stage. There, they saw a man, who was in fact Koga, carrying a woman to the stage. She was big with child, or with pup, and Koga gently placed the woman down.

Her face was one again covered, for Masaru wanted no other man to look upon his bride-to-be before marrige The only time she _could_ take it off was when she was to bathe, go to bed, or whenever Masaru wanted to flaunt her off like some prize to his friends. Kagome personally didn't know how that despicable man could have _any_ friends at all.

Koga whispered a few words of encouragement to her, and left the stage. Inuyasha's blood boiled at the sight of Koga, but still couldn't identify the woman before him. She had a different scent, but he knew that was easy to change.

Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, and she passed the message to Inuyasha. "Miroku says that the villagers demanded for the empress-to-be, the girl called Natsuki, to sing for them. Emperor Masaru demanded she sing, so here she is." She paused. "Do you think it's her?"

Inuaysha studied the girl on the stage. She had short, dark hair, it resembled...Kagome's. Kagome _was_ with pup when he last saw her, thou three months ago she was not that big. Her face..he just couldn't see her face.

Kagome was very nervous. The last time she had sung in front of a crowd was at her school talent show. These people were expecting the _voice of a goddes._ Could she give them that?

Kagome racked her mind for any songs to sing. She wanted a happy song...a love song...she thought of Inuyasha...

_'I've got it!'_

Kagome cleared her throught and began her song.

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams._**

Silence. Kagome's voice floated with the wind.

**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive. _**

No one had ever heard this song, it was way ahead of their time, but they liked it anyway. Kagome started to sawy her hips.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. **_

The crowd cheered. They liked the excitement. Miroku's jaw dropped, Sango gasped, and Inuyasha's breathe caught in his heart

_'It..it sounds like her...'_

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. _**

Kagome started to let silent tears fall from her face hidden by the veil. Memories overwhelmed her, and she got into the song.

**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._**

Kagome wasn't nervous anymore. She wasn't just singing a song, she was singing about her true love...

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life  
cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. _**

And thats's when she threw her veil down. Kagome had had enough. She wasn't going to run anymore. She wanted everyone to see how unhappy she was.

Inuyasha almost had a herat attack. Her face...unmistakeable...it was her.

Masaru's personal guards approached her and started to lead her off stage, but ot befor she stole a glimpse of the peopel in front of er.

Miroku.

Sango.

And Inuyasha.

Her breathing stopped as she felt hands tighten around her arms and start to drag her offstage.

He was looking right at her. He started to climb on the stage. "Kagome..." he whispered. All she had to do was say something, and he'd come get her. He did want to eb with him, right?

The men were taking her away. _'No.' _Kagome thought.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

Note: Yay! They found eachother. Ballons and party favors everywhere! 

Don't know If i'll be able to update again today, but I knew you'd all like that one.

**_Toksha!_**


	47. Full demon

Note: I cant make thank yous until next chapter, again. Sorry!

Gah! What will happen next????Find out...NOW!

* * *

Chapter 47: 

Inuyasha lept up on the stage, charging for Kagome. Her eyes were still wide with disbelief, seeing Inuyasha coming for her.

_'I've waited for so long...'_ she thought. _'Could it possibly be true?'_

She called out his name again. "Inuyasha!" this time with more passion and need than before. He heard her yell, and knew to accept her request.

Within a mere seconds the large, burly men were tossed aside, holding Kagome's arms no longer. She just stood there watching him. He just stood there, watching her.

Silence. No one made a sound. Everyone was willing to stay quiet to see what would transpire between the two. They weren't thinking about who this hanyou was, or what he wanted from the foreign empress-to-be. They knew it already, from what could be clearly seen.

The two were in love. It explained it all.

Hundreds of eyes could not be torn off of the two. This was more entertaining than the small singing competition that was held previously. No, this was real, this was love.

Her breathing was irregular, as was his. Their frieds watched with total surprise and glee at this long-awaited reuinion.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kagome...is it really you?" he whispered, afraid for a moment that he was mistaken.

"I...yes, Inuyasha. It's me, Kagome."

The crowd erupted in soft murmers, now knowing this woman was not named Kagome, as one would previously believe. This woman, her name was Kagome.

"You...your _alive._" Inuyasha breathed, a smile gracing his face as he ran over to her. Kagome let more tears fall, not of saddnes,, but rejoicing in happiness. She had found him.

He came to her and hugged her slightly, well-aware of her condition, yet he poured all his love, longing, and need into that hug, making sure she was well-aware of what he went through with his time without her.

"Kagome..." he whispered into her ear, burrowing his face into her hair." I thought I had lost you. I searched for so long...and I couldn't find you anywhere..."

Kagome sobbed into his hair, her tears falling into his silver tresses. "I never gave up. I went to the village every morning to hear news...I had to pretend to marry the emperor...Inuyasha., you have to save me..."

Inuyasha swung his head back, meeting Kagome's gaze. She was serious, and in trouble.

"I'll save you Kagome. What do I have to do?"

Between sobs, Kagome managed to inform him briefly about Masaru...and his uncomfortable actions she had to endure, and the fact that she was to marry him in two days. All in a matter of a couple minutes, she hurridly explained this to him. Inuyasha's blood began to boil again, as he looked up to steal a glance at Emperor Masaru. But he wasn't anywhere to be found.

He smirked. "Damn bastard's too much of a coward to show his face. He ran away.." he trailed off as he felt Kagome being pulled out of his arms, and his sword taken away.

Looking to see what was going on, Inuyasha saw a terrified Kagome being thrown back behind a man. She stumbled, but thankfully a woman was there to break her fall.

* * *

"Th...thank you." she whispered, looking up to see the woman in fact was her very best friend, Sango, with Miroku climbing the stage right behind her. 

Masaru gathered Kagome by her arms, and sarted to drag her across the stage. Sango went to pull out her weapon, when she was thrown to the ground, a man's knee atop her back, and holding her arms behind her back, binding them with rope.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was useless. He was too strong. She turned her head slighly, and saw Miroku wasn't going through a much different situation. His arms had already been bound, and she could see a bit of blood trickle down his hands. Her own bound hands, she could feel, were bleeding too. She looked up to were Inuyasha was, and saw he was in a quite different situation than herself. He was fighting off many men blocking him from Kagome...

_'Wait...where's Kagome?...' _Sango thought.

"Help me!" she heard Kagome scream. Sango whipped back her head and saw Kagome being dragged away by Masaru. She was fighting him off, but you could tell it was effortless. He was much bigger and stronger than her. But she kept fighting back.

She could hear Inuyasha howling and growling. His fury was indescribeable. He was fighting with all his might just to get back to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, rage taking over. Sango saw a spear raised high in the air. "Inuyasha, behind you!" she shouted, but it was too late. The spear peirced through his back, and through his stomach at a downward angle. Inuyasha fell to his knees.

_'What are these people doing?' _thought a frantic Sango. _'They are siezing us and killing us...for what?'_

Inuyasha's breathing was labored, and blood spurted out of his mouth, leaving speacks of the dark liquid across his face and the men around him. He almost looked...defeated...

...that is, until he looked up and saw Kagome being dragged away, a very far distance between the two. No, he couldn't give up now. He had searched for so long, and now that he found her he wasn't giving up.

He wasn't going down unless they all went down with him. Every last one of them.

He howled to the heavens above, instilling fear into the hearts of the murderous men around him. Personal friends of the Emperor, evil like him. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, over and over until finally they were drowned in a red color, no hint of the warm golden speacks they once were. His claws grew longer, sharper, as his fangs.

He was in full demon mode.

Left and right, the men who had tried to kill him were torn into shreds, their blood splattering across the mnay faces of the crowd. The people watching were in a paralyzing fear. Then, someone finally shouted, "Run for your lives!" and the crowd broke looose, heading for their homes and for safety. In a matter of seconds, the once powerful, burly men who thought they could bring a small half-breed down, were condemed to death by their wrong doinging. They laid in their own blood, some faces stcuk with the face of horror, mouths glued into a silent screaming postition. Some heads weren't even attacked to the shoulders they once stood on.

Inuyasha's rage was starting to calm, and he almost gave into the darkness of unconciousness, when he heard those words.

"Inuyasha please don't leave me again!"

Inuyasha turned, seeing Kagome pulled into a hallway conceiled by the wall, into the labyrinth towards the castle. Inuyasha, still in full demon form, went running, blindly pacing by his two friends bound by rope and shocked by the massacre they had just witnessed.

* * *

Masaru dragged the kicking Kagome into the dark depths of the maze. He didn't really know the way out, he hadn't paid attention when his father had explained it to him months before, the assasination plot being planned on his mind and all. 

He could hear howling behind him, and he knew it was the halfbreed. But his heart still clenched with fear. He knew what he heard in that voice, what he hhad seen moments before dissapearing into the catacombs.

Pure rage and murderous glee.

He could hear the howls again, and they were getting closer. Then he noticed that he was pulling so hard on Natsuki anymore. He cocked his head back a little, and to his surprise , saw her pacing with him, a nervous look upon her face. She knew it to. If they didn't find a way out, the were _both_ doomed.

* * *

He could smell them. He was getting closer. A smirk fell upon his face. 

They would be his soon.

His hunt.

His prey.

His _kill.

* * *

_

Kagome's breathing was getting harder and harder. Inuyasha was a full demon again. She knew he wasn't himself when he was like this. His sword...it was taken away...

Kagome's face hardened and became very serious.

_'I have to get that sword back to him.'

* * *

Masaru was lost...completely lost...he had no idea where to go. He turned left, hoping it would lead him to the iron gate at the end, one which opens into the castle's "backdoor" and can be locked easily by the inside. _

His grip on Kagome tightened, and he ehard her squeal in pain.

_'Good.' _he thought. "This is all your fault!" Masaru exclaimed.

"No...no I...those men tried to kill him..._you _tried to kill him...you disgusting man." she said, tugging her hand away from his, and was attached to him no more.

"You're coming with me. I'm not letting you get away that easy. Remember, woman..." he said as he grabbed her hand again, and shoved her into the wall. He leaned up to her face, and whispered harshly, pressing into her.

_"I'm gonna make you scream."_

Kagome held back a scream as she saw two red eyes glare at her from the shadows...

"Hahaha." Masaru chuckled at the sight of Kagome. She looked terrified, and _he_ had instiled that fear into her.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Note: Phew, that was a lot to get out. Next chapter, Inuyasha vs. Masaru...and Kagome?

**_Toksha!_**


	48. The Labyrinth Part 1

Note:

So sorry that I couldn't put out my personal replies on the last chapter, I just returned to North Carolina today.

**_Tifa Sohma:_** I'm glad you liked it, and that you didn't expect it. Hahah, that's what I was aiming for!

**_hobagg669:_** Hahah well you were right, he did beat the shit out of those guys, and I'm glad you like Inuyasha all in demon-fighting-kick the shit out of them mode. hahaha, here's the update

**_savannah12:_** I'm glad you like it!Hahah, here's another update, if you can read it from where you are.

**_diz:_** I'm so happy to hear--see--you say that my story is off the records, haha I'm glad you like it!

**_Nurse Katai:_** Loved the poem from last time, and I'm glad that you like this too.

**_Kiarra91:_** Hahha you really like this story. Great, that's what I like to hear!

**_Sunburst:_** I loved the that line too ("All she had to do was say something, and he'd come get her") It was so romantic--My typing is kinda off-but the keyboard sticks sometimes---i try to re-read after every chapters done, but thanks for the heads up! Hahah yea and your ideas about what should happen next are good---almost on the spot, haha so here you go!

**_Sam:_** Hahah no problem, I do that all the time (forget things) and yea, Inuyasha and Kagome are totally meant to be together

**_serenityrain2233:_** haha yea that was quite the cliffehanger last time, and im glad you like the suspence--

**_inu-is-hott222:_** hahahhahahahahah please dont burst from anxiety (i think thats it, i have no clue otherwise) please dont die, or get annoyed. I had a rough week, just got back to NC, and heres the update! smiles, trying not to sweat ahaha (laughs nervously)

**_lil pink pixie:_** Im so glad you love my story! Im happy you think I'm a fantastic writer, and that you cant wait for updates

**_witko1_**: Hahha Inuyasha will get his chance with Koga...and most importantly Masaru---hahah (They done messed with the wrong hanyou) It is definately payback time!

**_Inusakie':_** Ooooooooowww dont cry...you're gonna make me cry knowing that you cried on my chapter...

**_MidnightThoughts:_** I know, he should have known Kagome wanted to be with him--hes just too stubborn--and the tetsuiaga was taken away earlier when Kagome was being dragged away by Masaru. Hahha either kisses or getting that sword back to hims gonna make him come back!

**_Love23_**: Will her hurt her or recognize her? Dun dun dun! No problem, review when you can, that's all I ask. Thanks!

**_xXbeautifullyshatteredXx:_** Im gonna cry, lol you love it? I am thinking about writing books and stuff, but...nah I'm not that good, it's just something I enjoy doing. Oh no! Don't die! And don't send those evil pink fluffy bunnies! AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

**_Sakura:_** Here is the next update. Mostl likely I'll post another one tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, but you all know that...right? haha just kidding...or am I?

* * *

Chapter 48 

Kagome couldn't breathe. She saw those blood red eyes just watching, waiting. She knew at any second he would pounce. What was she to do?

"I...uh..." she had nothing to say. It was all over...wait...maybe she did have one idea...

"Why so quiet?" Masaru asked. "You usually have so many things to say..."

"I don't have time to argue with you!" she yelled pushing him back into the shadows towards those blood red eyes staring into her soul.

"What the-" Masaru said, but then realized what she was doing. "I'll get you for this, Kagome!" he shouted, swinging around to face the demon.

Inuyasha was breathing deeply, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Kagome ran--she didn't know where, but away from them. She had to find a way out, back to the stage. Kagome needed to get that sword, and fast! 

She ran, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls. It was chilly and damp, making it hard to breathe.

She tried to go as fast as she could, but it was hard in her current state, Being pregnant _did_ slow you down. But fear not only for herself but for her unborn pup gripped her heart and made her get that extra boost of energy to increase her speed. It was dark, and she really couldn't see where she was going. Left, right, left. Finally she heard voices.

_'Oh no.'_ she thought. _'I've been going in circles. I made it back to Masaru and...Inuaysha!.'_

_

* * *

_Sango and Miroku walked with but one fire-lit torch thought the labyrinth. Miroku gripped his staff, and the torch, walking in front of Sango, while Sango held her weapon and Inuyasha's sword. 

Sango was fearful for her pregnant friend. Inuyasha had gone in after Masaru and Kagome, but he wasn't himself. He was a full demon, which meant he had no recolection of who was friend and foe.

Which meant he might kill Masaru.

But he also harm Kagome...and his unborn child...pup.

He was even capable of...

...killing them.

* * *

Kagome, frightened for her and her pup, hid in the shadows...trying to stay still and be unheard. She heard the voices coming closer. 

She was losing her breathe.

They were coming.

* * *

Masaru flew back towards the wall, cracking a few of his ribs int he process. Dark red blood trickled down his lips and onto the floor. His eyes blazed with a rage of fire. 

Inuyasha grinned, showing his sharp fangs. Inuyasha felt some sort of murderous anger towards this man, more than an of the people he had killed earlier. He had no idea why, but for some reason this guy in particular rubbed him the wrong way.

And frankly he didn't care.

He jumped for Masaru, when Masaru pulled out a blade and slashed it across Inuyasha's face. Blood sprayed across Masaru's face, as he smirked at the deep gash he made across Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha however did not find it funny at all.

Inuyasha let out a deep, loud roar. He slashed his claws left and right, spilling Masaru's blood across the walls and floor. He wasn't gonna stop until this guy was but a pile of bloody ribbons.

Masaru doged his last throw of his arm. He jumped out of the way, landing onto the cold ground, which was covered in his own blood. He was losing blood fast, and he could feal himself growing weaker and weaker. He knew this was his last battle, he would end here in this cursed labyrinth. The irony of dying in the one place his father, whom he had murdered, explained to him. He should hhave known all the secrets...the passageways and levers built inside the walls.

"Naraku! You lied to me! You said I was to be untouchable!" He screamed into the hallway, his yells streaming throught out the corridors.

That was the last thing he said as Inuyasha buried his claws deep within the mortals chest, clutching his heart and ultimately stopping it's beat.

* * *

Kagome cringed at the sound of Masaru's screams. She'd know that voice from anywhere. 

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She was terrified, and thought it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from yourself." she whispered, as she heard the footsteps turn the corner. All she saw was a shadows coming for her. She stood, ready to face the danger, when she heard that familiar voice.

"Miroku, slow down. We cant attract sound, or else Inuyasha will surely find us in his state."

"Well so be it if it's what it takes to lead him away from Kagome." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" he yelled.

"Mir...Miroku...Sango?" they heard a small voice.

Miroku jumped at her whisper, shining light in her direction and holding his staff in a defensive stance.

"Kagome?" he asked, and suddenly his face paled. "Oh Kagome! We have to get you out of here! I damn well near lured Inuyasha here to get away from you, and your _here._" He grabbed her wrist, easing her up, and stood in front of her while Sango took guard behind her. If there was one thing they were gonna do, it was protect Kagome.

From thier friend.

* * *

Inuyasha stood over the dead body of the mortal man. He looked at the human with disgust. They were all the same, weak, puny, pathetic creatures. 

"Disgusting." he said aloud. But then he smelt something...something different from the blood smeard onto himself. A smell which from some reason that escaped him, made him feel somewhat...different...

Satly. Yes. They were tears.

His ears flickered, and he turned into the direction where he heard a small female voice.

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from yourself."_

He was confused. He was failry certain he himself was Inuyasha. What was going on?

It was not important to him anyhow. He didn't care about the pathetic matters of those mortals.

He felt that familair thirst for blood. He remembered the exhilirating feeling of making that man bleed...

It felt _so_ good.

Inuyasha took off after that small voice. Something inside him was screaming to stop, but he didn't listen. He needed to spill blood.

_That_ girl's blood.

* * *

Note: Well, Masaru's dead, and somehow he knows Naraku? 

What's going on?

Fid out next time...

**_Toksha!_**


	49. The Labyrinth Part 2

Note: Read bottom for explanation. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...

* * *

Chapter 49: 

Kagome stumbled here and there. Sango steadied her from behind, as they walked blindly through out the maze. The fire's light bounced off the walls, emitting a soft glow.

Kagome clutched her belly as she paced along the path. She was nervous. Not exactly scared.

Determined.

But still nervous.

Tears stung her eyes as she recalled what Inuyasha had looked like; he wasn't himself.

_'His eyes were blood red..._

_They were fierce, powerful,_

_filled with rage'_

Kagome sighed. _'I just want him back...'

* * *

Inuyasha knelt down, and sniffed the floor. He smelled blood, dirt, sweat.. _

...and that scent...

This scent drove him wild...he didn't know why, it was different rush than what he got from spilling blood. This he now realized.

But _why?_

It stirred Inuyasha's blood in a way he couldn't remember. What was it...

FLASH

That girl...he could see her in a mist...laughing

FLASH

He saw her again, in a field, shooting an arrow towards a ginat demon, more than ten times her size, yet she stood still.

FLASH

There...again...he saw her, but this time, she was with another male...he was clasping her hands...a wolf...

And for some reason that bothered him.

A lot.

No, it _pist_ him off.

FLASH

He was back in the dark labyrinth, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of the shadows. His blood, still boiled, raced through out his body. Inuyasha didn't like that last image.

Not. At. All.

He took off, flew down the hallways, chasing after that scent. He _had_ to get to it. He just _had_ to.

Inuyasha thought about spilling that girl's blood. The look in her eyes as he first approached her and that man.

He didn't like the way _that_ man touched her either.

But the thought of harming that girl didn't seem like that's what he wanted. He was confused.

Inuyasha didn't like being confused. He acted on instinct.

And his instinct said: Find her.

He'd know what to do then.

He would hear her cries.

Whimpers.

Screams.

Would that appease him?

* * *

Miroku looked back to Kagome, who was trailing behind him. She was dazing off, not particularly focusing on anything, her feet moving on instinct. 

Instinct.

That word reminded him of Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was in his demon form, he acted on instinct.

But did his instinct tell him friend from foe? If he didn't recognize him...or Sango...

Would he at least recognize his...mate?

_'I don't think so.'_ he thought. He turned away from Kagome and headed more into the darkness.

_'But I hope so.'

* * *

Sango was alert to Kagome's movements. She hadn't seen her friend in months...she was so happy.. _

_'But I wish we hadn't met this way...'_

Memories of the past day sprung into her mind, filling it with blood and despair. All those people...dead...Inuyasha in his demon form...

"Kagome..." she whispered low enough only she could hear herself. She felt simpathy for her friend. Sango knew had Inuyasha had become depressed with the loss of Kagome...and now when he was like this...Inuyasha was unpredictable...

Thought about what Inuyasha might do flooded her head, but what she saw was too much...too horrible

She erased them from her mind.

_'No...that couldn't happen...' _She thought. _'...Inuyasha could never forgive himself if he did **that**...to Kagome...'_

"Kagome." she whispered once more, except this time it was filled with sadness, worry. Low enough so only she could hear herself, not by Miroku or Kagome. Only she could hear her whisper.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Inuyasha thought he was lost. He was about to give up on finding the woman, losing hope on finding the source that made him feel the way he did. 

_"Kagome..."_

There! He heard it. He heard a whisper.

Did he? No...he was tricking himself.

"Kagome." There. There it was again. No, it wasn't him.

There were near.

Up ahead, he saw the flickering of what seemed to be candle light. They were around the corner, in front of him, away form him.

No.

He wouldn't let them get away.

He was oing to get that blood. Anything to take him mind off of that woman. He let out a howl of rage and need for blood.

* * *

Kagome strolled along, depressing over her day. 

She heard it.

A howl.

Inuyasha.

He was right behind them.

Sango pushed her, telling her to run.

Kagome couldn't hear her. She only watched as the dark mass from the shadows emerged at full speed. But as soon as Inuyasha saw her face, he stopped. Confused.

Kagome gripped the sword. It was now or never. She _had_ to get that sword to him. It was the only way.

His mouth formed into a snarl. Inuyasha didn't like being confused.

Kagome tugged free of Sango and Miroku's grasp.

She ran to him.

* * *

Note: Gasp...uh I want to continue but I cant...my sister is being absolutely _horrible_ and wont let me conyinue. The computer is so important to her. 

Ugh. She makes me so mad.

I'll update tomorrow.

p.s. I cant do personal thank you's again _because_ of my sister. She can be so terrible at times. Most times. Everyday.

Now I'm in a horrible mood.

**_Toksha!_**


	50. Reality comes crashing down

Note: This is why I haven't written:

Drivers ed, being sick, and writers block

Sososososo sorry, will all my readers please forgive me! I apologize to you all!!!!

**_MidnightThoughts_**: I'm so sorry for the cliffehanger -- I know that was horrible. Hahahah Gotcha good this time didn't I? Lol, just kidding, Stop begging, I'll be the one to beg YOU for forgiveness...It's been a week! Drivers ed, being sick, and writers block can mess a girl up! Be revived so you can forgive me!!!SPRINKLES FAIRY DUST please arise!!

**_Witko1_**: Yes, yes. Siblings will be the death of me. Haha I'm so glad you say my stry is addictive, like comparing it with a drug. Ahh...here's your dose...hahah But please forgive me for my absence...please! I beg of you!

**_Inu-is-hott222_**: yes, I'm in a happy mood now...actually sad because I've been unable to write for a week! Please forgive me! This story will end soon, trust me. Sometimes soon...

**_anime couples together:_** Yes I yelled at my sister and told her she was ruining my good mood and she said "good" and stuck her tongue out! How infuriating! And I'm so sorry I coulddn't live up to my promise. Drivers ed, sickness, and writers block!!! Not a good mix! I'm so sorry! Frgive me!

**_Inuhanyou21_**: My little sister is evil. She just is. I don't know why, or how. She jsut is. It's scarey, really--on another note, (deep breathe) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! (in a squeaky voice) please.

**_serenityrain2233_**: so so so sorry please forgive my absence! Here is another chapter, but I'm so sorry I couldn't write before.

**_savannha12_**:I dont know...read to find out...will she succeed, or will she get hurt? PLEASE forive me for being gone so long! please please please forgive me (me sobbing)

**_Sunburst_**: I know it was short, this one is too, but I just had to update.Did you predict what will happen? Find out, NOW! And the cliffehangers...thats out of my power...they just come to me...and I cant deny them...and please (times one thousand) forgive me for my short leave, it's been hard this week. I'm soooooo sorry. Please forgive me!

* * *

Chapter 50 

Kagome ran for Inuyasha. He was just standing there, snarling, confused. She was heading right for him. Wht should he do?

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, he backed up. Why was this person...this girl...running to him? She stopped, he back facing him. He could tell she was shaking, the sword she held was shaking as well. Why wasn't he attacking? Why didnt he feel that thirst for blood like before?

_You have to protect her_

What? What was that? He was angry. Who said that? Inuyasha swung back to see the other two hands, stuck in place by fear. No, they didn't open their mouths.

Then who did?

_You cant hurt her_

The voice...it...wasn't someone talking...it was...

_Because you love her_

...inside his head.

_Inuyasha_

...it rang inside his ear drums, pulsing throughout his head.

_I'm you_

What?

Hello?

The voice...it's gone...

* * *

Kagome stood still. She didn't move. She ran towrds him, hoping that somehow he would recognize her...not hurt her...welcome her...after so long... 

He didn't remember.

But he didn't hurt her.

But he wasn't himself...He jumped back this time, but what if it angered him?

_'What if he turns on me now.'_ she thought silently. She dar not move. Kagome had to be careful.

What?

What is that?

What is that sound?

Kagome's heart pounded insode her chest, and in her ears.

But she knew that sound.

Growling.

* * *

Inuyasha was growling. He didn't like the tension in the room. It was suffocating him. He didn't like thinking about it. It was too complicated now. 

He had been watching the two in the shadows the whole time as well. They were just standing there, menacingly watching.

How dare they.

He slowley turned towards them in a predatory stance. He crept closer, all the while smelling the fear they emitted. They knew what he was doing. They didn't even look him in the eye, they looked to the floor.

Good.

He barred his teeth at them, the growl in his throat echoing off his teeth, creating a hissing sound. Inuyasha hear them shake against the labyrinth walls.

Good.

That's when he lunged.

The two broke out in different directions, the girl behind him, the man to the left.

Inuyasha went left.

With his speed, he tackled the man, and threw him against the wall. The man attempted to rise off the floor, but Inuyasha was there to bring him back down. Inuyasha heard a SNAP and the man went limp. He didn't move.

Good.

He turned aorund and went back for the girl. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the wrist and swung her back onto the floor.

He heard her gasp, out of surprise...and yes...he could smell it...

Fear.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up.

"Stop!"

Inuyasha swung his head around to meet the strange girl's gaze. She stood there, standing her ground. determined.

A challenge.

But something was wrong.

He didn't smell fear.

He charged at her, not knowing why, the voice screaming in his head 'No!'.

He didn't care.

He didn't know why the girl affected him this way.

And Inuyasha didn't like that.

He was almost there, and she whipped out the sword, and with a cat-like grace, slid it into his hand.

But not befoer he swiped her arm.

And she crumpled to the ground, clutching her arm to her chest, with a glowing smirk played across her face. Mission accomplished.

Inuyasha was feeling very weird, painful yet dizzy, the world was spinning. He fell to the floor, trying to hold onto conciousness; he lost that battle. His breathing even out as the war insode raged on, transofming him back to reality. To himself.

Meanwhile Kagome was in a lot of pain. It was just her arm, it was her belly. It started cramping, unbearable pains coarsing through her body.

Then she felt it. Wet.

_'My water broke. Great.'

* * *

Note: Yea, kinda short, but I have to leave it here. Ill get started on the next chapter, but I cant promise It'll be up tonight. Hopefully tomorrow. mostl likely since I have A.p. Resource room tomorrow, I can get my stuff done before I come home. _

ONE AGAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO PLEAD AND BEG YOU FOR FORGIVENESS! I'M AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR...I CANT EVEN CALL MYSELF THAT!

**_Toksha!_**


	51. It wasn't your fault

Note:

Then end is nearing within a few chapters

**_xCutnessx:_** Inuyasha didn't listen to the voice because his demon form is too stubborn. Miroku's o.k., as you'll see in this chapter. Sango did not break anything. Inuaysha went crazy. Kagome will go and give birth and Inuyasha will probably do what he did when he found out she was pregnant: faint. And I updated now--at 4.a.m.

**_anime couples together_**: Thanks for being such a supportive, great fan. I really appreciate your kind words, and constant reviews!!!

**_Nurse-Katai_**: No, you're the best! ha

**_serenityrain2233:_** Thank you also for your kind words!!! I really appreciate it!

**_TrueBelle:_** Ohhhh what's gonna happen. Suspence--suspence!!! haha thanks for being a great fan! I appreciate it!

**_SunBurst:_** Yes! You forgive me! and yes, Inuyasha did go back to his SUPER "sexy" self

**_pearta:_** Oh i love fans like you! Thanks so much!

**_Witko1_**: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you think that and I would like to thank you for your support. You're awesome.

**_xxbeautifullyshatteredxx:_** hugs and YES SHE IS HAVING THE BABY OMG!!!

**_Love 23_**: Do you honestly think I could kill off that loveable, fliratatious monk who is sooo in love with Sango?

**_hobagg669:_** Haha yea her water broke---and ...cool quote?

* * *

Chapter 51:

Kagome bit back the moans that were begging to escape her mouth. She was in so much pain, and she couldn't move from the dark depths of the labyrinth.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes a bit to see the figure in front of her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Sango...oh sango...I'm in labor..."

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. She helped up her pained friend. "The exit is right over there." Sango told her. Kagome just nodded.

"I'm ...I'm sorry for how Inuyasha-AHH!"She couldn't finish her sentence due to the pains the were becoming increasingly faster and more painful.

"Kagome...don't talk...we know...Miroku will stay here to inform Inuyasha when he comes to. Now stay here while I tell miropku a few things. I'll only be gone a few seconds."

And sure enough, Sango returned back quickly, helping Kagome back to society.

And they left that dark maze.

* * *

Inuyasha moaned. Hi head was pounding and his body ached. His memory was blank and as he opened his eyes, he was faced with darkness. 

_'Where am I?' _He asked himself as he sat up.

"You proabaly don't remember where you are, and how you got here. AM I right?" said a voice. After a few seconds Inuyasha recognized the voice as a friend.

"Miroku..what...what..."

But then it al came back.

They had found Kagome.

But that's where it ends. He finds Kagome, sees her being taken away, endures pain, then darkness, then he's here.

"Miroku...what happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha began to try to lift himslef off the floor.

"To answer your first question..." He paused. His face grew stern. "You turned into a full-demon."

Inuyasha froze.

"You killed Masaru, broke my arm, and gave Sango quite the scare...Although that's just what Sango told me, I hadn't seen what happened because I had passed out due to the pain from you breaking my arm..."

Inuyasha couldn't speak. Miroku knew why. He knew Inuyasha felt really horrible for hurting him and Sango...but there was someone else much more..._fragile_...than the rest...

"She's fine."

Inuyasha loosened a little, but he still wasn't convinced. Miroku said she was fine, not that he hadn't harmed her."

"What did I do?"

"Like I said, you broke my arm, killed Masaru-"

"No, I mean...what did I do to _her?_"

"Oh."

"What did I do?" He said in a pained voice.

She had your sword. She was determined to get it to you...I tried to-"

Inuyasha exploded. "MIROKU! SHE'S WITH PUP! I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" "AND THE-"

Inuyasha looked for Miroku for reassurance. "No, Inuyasha. It wasn't harmed." Miroku replied cooly.

Inuyasha paced about the way silently cursing himself. Then he went ack to Miroku.

"What happened?"

Miroku went on to tell Inuyasha of how he had found Kagome, and that he and Sango were leading Kagome out when Inuyasha came. How he had attacked them, and finally, how he faced Kagome.

"Theres claw marks on her skin. Deep gashes." Miroku said, but when he looked over to Iuyasha's face and his expression, he wished he could have taken it back.

"I mean, that's all. Nothing more."

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha said.

"It was just a few-"

"NO! IT WASN'T 'JUST A FEW' ANYTHING! I HURT HER! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN MONTHS, AND WHEN I DO, I CUT HER!!!!" Inuyasha boomed. He was furious with himself.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled back, "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. SHE FORGAVE YOU, AND YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY.." pause. "...well anybody that didn't need to be killed!"

This seemd to calm down Inuyasha. Then he finally notice Kagome wasn't with them.

"Where are they? kagome and Sango?"

"Oh...OHHHH!! OH Inuyasha while you were passed out...Kagome...she's in labor!"

"What?!?! And you forgot to tell me?!!!!!!!??" Inuyasha grew angry.

"No time to get angry...let's go."

And with that, they boys were off to meet the girls.

* * *

Tired. 4 in the morning. Started new story. Check it out. Time for me to sleep. Yawn.

Toksha.

p.s. this is my favorite line:

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled back, "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. SHE FORGAVE YOU, AND YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY.." pause. "...well anybody that didn't need to be killed!"

hahahhahahahah


	52. The time has come

Note: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK ("I'm back" in a dramatic entrance)

It has been a crazy couple of weeks for me, A.P. testing was last week for me, And my arm has been reacting to something that baffles my mother and I. For some reason my arm really hurts, like my muscles are achy or something, and my mom refused to let me get on and type for fear that I'll "make it worse." Feh.

So anyway I'm back and so happy to, even thou my arm hurts a bit, I ouldn't stand it any longer not wrieing. On my "leave" I have thought up so many ideas that I hope I'll make up for my absence. I'm truely sorry to you all for leaving like I did. In the beginning It was everyday that I updated, for those of you that have been with me from the beginning. NowIt's like I'm lucky to write a few times a month.

"Well no more!" I say! No more!

Thank you for all your reviews. I'm thanking you all for them now, you guys are so great! I really mean it! You guys are so great! I'll reply to your next ones. It been so long I fear you'll forget what you wrote after the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 52: 

Kagome was in a lot of pain.

A lot.

Sweat poured down her face, and glistened all over her tense body as she lay screaming. Her yells echoed out of the birthing room, through the castle walls and into the dark night.

"Ah. Ah. AH!" she tried to breathe normal, but painful screams was all she could produce.

"Just breathe, Kagome. It will be all right..." Sango said, trying to soothe Kagome. It wasn't working.

"I know that your-AHH- trying to help Sango. But the thing isaaaAAHHH." she took a few deep breaths, then began again. "I...I'm scared and in a lot of--AHHH PAIN!!" she screamed.

"Shh..shh..Kagome I know. But you have to-" Sango said, but was cut off by the midwife.

"Kagome, is that better?"

Kagome stoped her screaming. "Ye...yes..." Kagome said weakly.

"That's good. You just rest a bit, eh? I need to speak with your friend for a moment, but I'll be back. The pains shouldn't come back while I'm gone, ok?"

Kagome wasn't really processing what the midwife was saying. All she was comprehending was that there was no more pain and she could rest for a little while. "Mmmmm uh huh." she whispered as she calmed herself down.

The midwife nodded and stepped outside, ushering Sango to follow her. Sango was reluctant to leave her friend, but with the look the midwife had, that sort of depressed, pitied look, she knew something was wrong.

"What is going on?" Sango said, wasting no time.

"I..well, first is first. I am the midwife here, and my name is Iku...and...and I've seen birthing situations like your friend's..."

"Like Kagome's? You are a midwife, you've seen many births. What makes Kagome's so different?"

"Well...the thing is..She's...the birthing isn't going very well. She's in a lot of pain...which is one of the symptoms..."

Sango's heart skipped a beat. Something was definately wrong. "Tell me." she said simply.

The midwife took a deep breathe. "Right now, before we left, I had a...woman come to cast...she's known as a witch in many places, but she isn't bad, I swear! She's been with us for many years, and she helps when someone is sick, or someone is dying..."

Sango started taking deep breathes. Her head was feeling very dizzy. She hadn't felt like this since she had been seperated with Kagome months ago, fearing she was dead. Gone.

"Wha...wha.." Sango said, trying to speak. _' ...she helps when someone is sick, or someone is dying...' _Sango thought back in her head. This wasn't good news. She tried to speak again, but her tongue felt heavy. Finally, she got back to her senses, and asked, "What's happening?"

The midwife looked pale. "It doesn't look good. The woman, named Rai... she's very knowlegable, and trustworthy. She, for lack of a better word, cast a spell over Kagome so that she couldn't feel the pain."

"But I thought every woman endures pain when giving birth." Sango asked shakily.

"Yes," the midwife nodded, "that is true, however the pain Kagome is enduring is...not of the normal pain...so it is described."

_'And I was shushing Kagome...my friend...she was in so much pain and I didn't understand, I thought it was normal, and she was being...oh Kagome! Forgive me!'_

"Thats...that not the worst part..." the small midwife whispered, eyes cast her eyes downward, unable to look Sango in the eyes.

"What?" she asked, none too gently, tears silently flowing down her stone face. She didn't seem to notice.

The midwife looked back up at Sango. Taking a deep breathe, she replied, " I learned the ways of the midwife from my aunt, and took over her position when she passed away. I have been a midwife for a very long time..." she said, the lines etched in her wrinkled face were in clear view, proving her previous statement. "...most times the woman giving birth is in terrible danger...my mother died giving birth to me...the woman will be at the most risk..." her face was hard again, as if the memory of her mother was something she didn't want to remember.

"What..d...d..do you mean?" Sango asked stuttering. The tears flew down her face now, new batches quickly filling up her eyes in every blink. She started to sob too, making it hard for her to speak. She knew what was coming...she could just feel it...

"Your friend, Kagome...this...if she chooses...Its her life or the child's..."

"Oh no!" Sango said, her hand flying to her mouth, as she fell to her knees. The stong demon slayer she was was gone, and for now, she was the grieving friend.

"I know she'll give up her own...Kagome wouldn't sacrifice her child...she will...Oh Kami!!!" she cried. The midwife kneeled down, wrapping her arms around the young, frantic demon slayer. Sango's muffled cries were cought in the midwife shoulder, and Sango felt weak.

Weak for what was happening.

Weak for what she couldn't stop.

Weak for Kagome.

* * *

Miroku tried to keep pace with Inuyasha as Inuyasha raced out of the labyrinth. Miroku bretahed a sigh of relief as he saw the light. 

"How'd you know the way back?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Not stopping or turning back to face Miroku, he replied, "I just did."

Inuyasha stopped, lifted his face to the dark sky, facing the half moon. I stared at that moon everytime it was out, and wondered if she was out there, looking at the same moon."

"Well, you were right all along. Even when we didn't, you knew." Miroku said, showing once again he was wise.

"Yea." Inuyasha said quietly. "I did."

Inuyasha's head jerked upwards, and he bolted towards the castle.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

"I...you did hear her?"

"Hear who?" Miroku said, running behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome...screaming...but...but I don't hear it anymore..."

"Inuyasha, is she in the castle?"

"Inuyasha sniffed the air as he ran. "Yea! She is. Come on!" he said, picking up the pace.

"Maybe you forgot about a little thing like...well I don't know...MY BROKEN ARM!" Miroku said, yelling after Inuyasha.

"Then I'll see you there!" he shouted back, dissapearing in the distance.

Miroku sighed. He understood Inuyasha's situation. If it had been Sango who was giving birth to his child right now...

He smacked _himself_ for thinking such thoughts. Sango would never...would she? _'That woman drives me insane. I crave for her, love her with my heart completely. I cant even _look _at another woman anymore without seeing Sango's face. I know she's the one. The one I'm destined to be with. My heart and soul, my other half...Inuyasha, be careful.'_ He sighed.

_'I have a bad feeling...'_

Inuyasha ran faster. He had caught a whiff of something. He knew that salty smell anywhere.

Tears.

But they weren't Kagome's.

* * *

Sango stood up, gathering her strength. Her knees shaking, she tried to walk back to the hut. She couldn't." 

"What do we say?" she asked in a quiet, pained voice.

"We tell her the truth. Everything." said the midwife, calmly.

Sango nodded, and she and Iku stepped into the hut, and saw the woman Rai leaning over Kagome, whispering words in another tongue. Kagome looked a bit calmer, but you could still see her pained face.

"Sango, why are you crying?" Kagome asked, shovering her own problems aside.

"Oh Kagome, don't do that." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do what?" Kagome asked.

"Think about me when you're the one in pain...in this situation..." she said, breaking down once again.

Kagome's eyes grew wide with worry. "What's wrong, Sango? Why are you acting like this? You're scaring me!" she replied quickly. _'I've never seen Sango like this. Something must be terribly wrong...'_

"Kagome, we have something to tell you..." Iku looked over to Sango, and saw that she was indisposed at the moment. _'I'll have to tell her...' _she thought.

And so she did. She told Kagome everything. Kagome went pale. But she didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm giving birth to my pup."

"Kagome," she tried to reason, "if you do this, you'll die."

Kagome's face was set. "So be it."

"But you would lose everything! Even your life!" she shouted, trying to convince Kagome it was wrong. She knew what it was like growing up with her aunt. Her father had died before she was born, and her mother died the night she entered into the world. She knew the pain. She had to prevent another from feeling that same pain.

"I've made my decision." Kagome replied harshly, tears streaming down her face while looking at the woman with determination.

"You'd...you'd give up your life? Risk it all? Give up your life, the man you love, your friends, family? Die so that another could live!?" she cried out.

"Yes."

Iku shook her head. "I...I..." she couldn't speak. She knew few woman who had died in childbirth, choosing the life of the child over there own. Those were the few she couldn't get to...but the others...she had convinced them...and had saved their lives...

But Kagome was another who chose to end her life. Just snuff it out. Like her mother.

After all those years of bearing a grudge against her mother, believing her mother did it in spite of her. She thought her mother gave up her life knowing Iku's would be miserable...but now...

...now she understood.

It wasn't out of resentment. It was out of love.

She cried and cried for the piur souls of children who had died for their mother's sake, the ones she convinced. How she grienved.

And she grieved for herself, not knowing her own mother, and finally after all these years, understanding how strong her mother's love was.

Kagome screamed again, and rae tried to calm her.

"Spell her agian." Iku said dully, rising up on her feet.

"I...I cant...it happening now..."

Iku snapped her eyes open and rushed to Kagome. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully. Kagome understood.

"I am."

"And you know you will...die...if you choose this?"

"So be it." Kagome responded.

"You are a brave woman, Kagome. I will always remember your love."

Kagome couldn't respond. She started screaming again as the pain returned, and she knew it was time...

Sango went outside. It was too much too bear. "I'm sorry Kagome!" she screamed as she ran out.

_'Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...I love you...I have to do this...'_ she thought.

The time had come.

Kagome started to think the words inside her head of a song. An Evanescence song she heard once...

_'Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.'_

* * *

Inuyasha ran towards the castle. He saw Sango rush out. She ran right into him. 

She looked up, and everything became clear.

"She did it out of love.." was all she whispered.

Inuyasha's world was crumbling down. "no...no...noo..noo..." he moaned as he paced to the hut. He knew he wasn't supposed to go in, but he knew that it didn't matter anymore. He understood everyhting in Sango's eyes. He knew what he saw, that look...only one thing caused that look...he had seen it so many times...

Death.

"SAVE MY PUP!!!"

"KAGOME!!!"

A cry of a small infant flooded the hut. Inuyasha's focus was on Kagome's slowley closing eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." she whispered as she slowley bled to death. An older woman was pushing him out...

"No!" he shouted, storming into the. This woman was strong, and had a vice like grip on his arm.

He ripped his arm out of her grasp after a few seconds and stormed into the hut...

But it was too late.

Kagome let go of her last breath while looking into her son's eyes.

* * *

OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Damn. What. A. Cliffhanger.

Toksha!


	53. Remembering

Note: Oh my there were too mnay reviews to reply to...and if I could have relied to them all, I would have just said the same thing...

"Yes. Kagome is dead. I know, I did say this story wasn't a tragedy. And thank you, Witko1, for saying it was worth the wait, and having the cheering crowd there in my eardrums...that gave me confidence. "

And on that note, I'd like for you all to enjoy this next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 53 

Darkness. There was no warmth, there was no cold. No light, and there was no sound.

Just nothingness.

She couldn't see herself. Even _she_ herself wasn't there. Just floating there, in spirit form...just barely concious of her surroundings...

And she saw a light. A bright, white light. it was so beautiful. She felt it pull to her, and she knew this place would take all the pain she's ever endured away. She moved towards the light. She wanted so badly to be bathed in the light.

But she heard a voice. And she stopped.

"Kagome." This time it was more demanding. Like it wanted her to stop, wanted to _prevent_ her form going into the light.

But _why_?

The light was so beautiful, so fufilling, and it would heal her. Why would anyone want her to _not_ go into it?

"Remember." the voice commanded. Kagome didn't understand. She shocked herself when she realized she was able to speak.

"Remember what?" she asked.

No answer. She didn't even know where the voice had come from. it was just...there...lingering...

"Remember what...?" she whispered more to herself...trying to remember...and slowly memories trickled though her sight.

She was remembering everything that had happened in the past months, from the Katashi incident...up until her world went dark...

...and she came upon this place of nothingness.

"Now you remember who you are..." said the voice once again. kagome had alsomt forgotten about the voice. But now she knew it was still there...present with her in this voice of darkness...

"Who are you?" she whispered aloud.

Kagome expected nothing, she expected no reply, like last time. But the voice spoke up again.

"I am from your past. Remember." the voice said. Kagome now realized the voice was not frightening, nor threatening. It was a calm, relaxing voice...a woman's voice...

Kagome looked back upon her past, as it was there in front of her, playing like a movie reel, rewinding and fast-forwarding with her mind. She tried to remember where she had heard that voice before. She thought she never would, until she came upon that one fateful night, where everything had changed.

She knew that voice, it belonged to a woman she met a long time ago. A woman who had known her demise, her fate. Someone who had called to her...

Someone who claimed not to hurt her...but rather...

...to _save_ her.

"I know who you are."

* * *

Sango felt numb. 

Her friend was gone.

Gone for good.

Dead.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. For everything."

That's all she could say. But no matter what she told herself...

...nothing could take the pain away...

...she had already lost her family...

...mother...father...brother...village...

...and now she lost a friend...the purest friend of all.

* * *

Miroku look towards the hut. The hut where Sango kept staring at. 

The hut in which took place an event they were too late to stop.

But had they gotten ther before...Miroku believed it wouldn't have made a difference.

_'She still would have given up her life...'_ he thought. Sango was crying again. She seemed to do that a lot often.

And why shouldn't she? Miroku knew how much kagome meant to Sango.

To all of them.

Miroku didn't usually cry. He didn't think he would have. Cried, that is.

Until he felt his cheeks turn wet...

...and his sight turn blury...

* * *

Inuyasha was quiet. 

He didn't speak. Not after what happened.

It had been three hours. Three hours since her death.

He couldn't get over the fact that this time...

...she wouldn't be coming back.

he had gone without her three months...looking...searching...never believeing she was dead...

Then he found her. He found her and nearly killed her in his full youkai form.

Then she died giving birth to their son.

And the little bundle in his arms...he wouldn't let go of it. Not for the world.

His son slept peacefully in his arms. Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone attend to him. After they said the pup was healthy and would be alright, he wouldn't let anyone near him.

No.

This was _his_ son.

His and Kagome's.

* * *

"I knew you would remember me." The voice said confidently. 

Kagome would ahve nodded if she had a head.

"Will you show your form?" Kagome asked aloud.

"I will, when you do." replied the voice.

"But...how..." Kagome statred to say. She pictured he body there...her face and hands...her height and weight...

And when she opened her eyes...her form was there. Visable.

And so was the woman witht he voice. She was there.

"I told you, Kagome, that I would come back to see you."

"I remember, Michiko. You gave me my ability...to change."

"Yes...I foretold your future..."

"...my demise..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"I saw..I saw something in your future. I have come here to help you fufill your destiny."_**

**_Kagome spoke quietly. "What...What did you see?"_**

**_"I can not answer that question, my dear, or else it would disrupt the future and your destiny. But I will tell you this, Someone will die."_**

**_Kagome became frightened. 'Someone will die?...no...'_**

**_Michiko knew Kagome would not deal well with this news. She was surprised when Kagome merely gulped and whispered for her to continue._**

**_"Kagome, even with your miko powers, and Inuyasha and your freinds to protect you, you still are not strong enough for what you will face in the future. That is why I am here."_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"You...you knew...it was me all along...I was the one to die..."

"Yes...though it was your friends to find out the fate of your son before you, I knew before all."

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_(Akira speaking to Sango and Kaede) _**

**_"Sango, Kaede, this child must be protected. While Kagome carries this child, she will be in more danger than ever before. She will be hunted and will be wanted to be killed by many. You all muct not let this happen."_**

**_"I see..." replied Kaede._**

**_"No, you really don't understand, Lady Kaede. This child, the one Kagome bears, child of her and Inuyasha, is the reason she will be hunted."_**

**_"Because Kagome is pregnant she will be targeted. They will see her as vulnerable-" Sango said, but she was cut off._**

**_"No. They will kill Kagome just to kill the child."_**

**_"But why?" asked Sango._**

**_"That child is the only one who will be able to defeat Naraku."_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"You knew that my life would be sacrificied...that I would scarificie my life for the life of my son."

"Yes. I did. And thoug I couldn not tell you your future, for fear it would chnage everything, I gave you a few words of wisdom. Do you remember them?"

"Yes. I do. I never forgot...'Look to your heart when you have to decide. Not what seems logical, but what seems _right.'"_

"And so you do remember."

"And that night...I went with my heart...I knew what was right..."

"Yes. You knew. Despite what the midwife told you, you followed your heart."

"And so I have." Kagome said. Kagome looked upon the sorceress, and stared into her green eyes..

Then Kagome spoke again. "So I must be going now."

"Yes it is time."

Kagome bowed her head, and tunred back towards the beautiful, wonderful light.

"Kagome."

Kagome tunred around. She had almost reached the white light, and she saw Michiko floating towards her.

"Kagome, I once told you I would come back to help you one last time. And here is where I fufill my promise."

Michiko took Kagome's pale hand into her own.

"What are you doing, Lady Michiko?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"Kagome, you did the purest thing one can do in life...give it up for another. Your love is what helps you in the end."

"I still don't understand." Kagome said.

"Kagome..." she whispered as white light filled the dark void. Light that became so bright it began to blind Kagome. If Kagome could breathe, she wouldn't have been able to now. She felt herself leaving this place, dissolving away.

The last words she heard as she faded from the nothingness void were:

"...Kagome...live..."

* * *

Note: Woa 

Ooooohhhhh baby...

**_Toksha!_**


	54. She cried for the moon

**This chapter is dedicated to a fan of mine that made me cry and laugh the other day: Nurse-Katai.**

**Also, just to let you know, there is one more chapter to this story and then part 1 is finished.**

**Also, I don't own the song "Tomorrow", by Avril Lavigne.**

**No replies to reviews today, bu again, I thank you all for your kindnesss and generosity...**

**...to leave reviews helps me so much...brightens my day... :)**

* * *

Chapter 54:

Four hours.

It had been exactly four hours since Kagome had taken her last breath. And all the while _she_ had watched, knowing there was nothing _she_ could have done.

Kagome had made her choice. Sango knew that. She knew her friend had made the decision. The _right_ decision.

Then...

...then why did it hurt so badly? Why, after four hours of mourning, did the pain not lessen? It was still as fresh as the second she knew what Kagome was going to do.

Sango had stopped cying a while ago. She just stared at Kagome's body, who lay wrapped in a white blanket on the pallet. Her face was very pale and her ebony hair clashed with the intense paleness of her flesh. They were going to bury her soon. That what they had told her. They were going to bury her soon.

Before she started to _stink._

Oh how that had been a harsh blow to Sango. How the villagers could simply _insult_ her friend the way they did. After she had lived here for _months_ with them. Hadn't they seen what a great person Kagome was?

Sango sighed. She knew she was exxagerating. The villagers hadn't said what they said that blantantly. They didn't even use those words.

They said that they thought it would be better for her to be cremated soon. The more her body lingers here, the more painful it would be for them to move on without her. Besides, her body would start to decompose soon, and that could be a nasty thing.

So what if they hadn't said it. They _implied _it. Thats what they meant...

...thats what they all meant...

...right?

Sango sighed again and moved into the warmth beside her. She was thinking about how she wouldn't have gone completely insane with grief if it hadn't been for Miroku.

He understood what she felt. He had lost a friend too. She even saw him cry once. That had made her cry again. He was there for her now in her time of need, and she was determined to be there for him in his.

She kept her eyes on Kagome's form not fifteen feet away from her. She still had some hope left. Something...

...something was keeping her there...she knew something was going to happen...she always could feel when things were to happen... like when she felt strange the night before her village was slaughtered...she felt it here too...but it wasn't a warning of danger, per say...

...but it was something...

* * *

Miroku felt Sango move in closer to him and sigh. It had been a rough night for both of them. Scratch that. 

_All _of them.

He was relieved when Sango stopped crying. It broke his heart everytime he heard and watched her heartwrentching sobs and her shaking with sadness.

Sango looked up at hi with those dark chocolate eyes. So filled with sadness...and bravery...

Miroku could have looked into those deep pools forever...

...that is until her noticed the figure across from them move...

...until he noticed Sango scream...

...until he noticed how the dead could come back to life...

* * *

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" he could hear someone screaming, trying to get him to pay attention. Why should he? It didn't matter anymore... 

"Snap out of it!" they yelled, a but less stronger than before. What do they want now?

Inuayasha looked to see that it was indeed Miroku shaking him, causing him to stir about and lose track of her thoughts.

"Wha...what?" he said, trying to find his voice.

"Come...come quick...I cant...Inuyasha, I cant even speak!" he said. Inuyasha stared at Miroku.

Miroku looked...happy?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha growled, all the while standing up. "Why are you so God-damned happy?" he snapped.

Miroku's smile turned back into a frown as he realized what ti might look like.

"Oh...um...Inuyasha...go back there...to the hut...you'll find that-"

"Why the hell would I want to go back there? I dont want to! I wont! Leave us _alone!" _He emphasized the last word strongly, hoping Miroku would get the hint.

But the damn monk just wouldn't let it go.

"WHY? WHY CANT YOU LEAVE US ALONE?" he roared.

"Because...because Kagome...she's ... she's back..."

* * *

Kagome stared around the room with a blank, emotionless face. She looked up into the eyes of the woman hovering over her. 

_'Where am I?'_

"Kagome? Kagome? Kami, I'm going to faint! Am I just dreaming? Could it be possible that you're ...you're back?"

_'Kagome? is that...is that who I am?'_

"Kagome?..." the woman said, the smile slowley sliding off her face. She looked at Kagome with confusion...and ...

...dissapointment?

_'No. It couldn't be. I don't even _know_ her...'_

"Kagome...you remember me, right? You know I'm your friend, Sango, right?"

**_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,_**

_'Who...why cant I remember?'_

"Oh no, Kagome. Oh, no...Please...Kagome please tell me you remember me..."

**_Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_**

"No..." Kagome whispered.

Sango's eyes darted elsewhere, and she turned away from Kagome. Kagome's words had broken Sango's heart all over again.

**_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,_**

"Well...it's gonna be alright...We can fix this...We'll help you get your memory back.."

Sango looked back into Kagome's face.

"You...you really cant remember..._anything?"_

"**_I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._**

"Who...who's we?" Kagome asked quietly. "There's more of you?"

Sango let a sob escape her mouth, but only one. Her voice cracked a bit when she spoke up.

"Yes. Others. Me, Miroku, Shippo, ..." Sango looked away again.

"...Inuyasha...the babe..."

**_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,_**

"There's...there's a _baby?_ Is it...is it _my_ baby?" Kagome asked. Her mind was swirling with these new people, new ideas. She didn't know what to think of it all. Why couldn't she remember?

Without looking back at her, Sango whispered, "Yes...Yours and Inuyasha's."

**_I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_**

"I...I..." Kagome was trying to think of the right words to say.

_'How can I phrase this?'_

_"What happened to me? Why...?" she asked, looking towards Sango._

_"Why cant I remember...Sango?"_

**_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,_**

Sango let out another sob when she heard Kagome use her name with such question and misunderstanding.

"You died."

**_It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_**

That hit Kagome hard. She...she had died?

Kagome saw flashes of a dark...cave? And people yelling to her...firelight...an evil man hurting her...a man...a man with silver hair and golden eyes...she lunged for him, sword in hand...no fear at all...

Then her memory showed her at the time when her water broke, and how she and Sango made it back to the birthing chamber...

And then her mind went blank again.

**_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..._**

"You...you remembered something, didn't you?" Sango asked, a smile started to unfold across her face. Kagome liked that smile. For some reason, she liked how she made this woman happy. Maybe this woman really was her friend...

"Yes...I remember what happened at a cave...a dark place...confusing place-"

"The Labyrinth."

_'Oh.' _Kagome thought. _'That makes sense.'_

But...what does all this mean...to me?

**_I don't know how to feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,_**

_'It's all too much to think about now...'_ she told herself... _'Maybe I should just wait...'_

She would have too...waited that is...until the man with silver-white hair and peircing golden eyes stormed into the hut, and looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"She...she doesn't remember us, Inuyasha. She doesn't remember anyone...she just got a glimpse of when she was at the labyrinth...but she doesn't remember _who we are_...or _who she is..."_

**_I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_**

"Your..." Kagome started to say..." Your the man from the labyrinth...I remember your face..."

"Kagome.." he breathed. "Kagome your back..." Inuyasha stepped towards her, but she backed away. The light in Inuyasha's eyes seemed to die down a bit.

"Ka...Kagome...you really dont remember..." he gulped, "..us?"

Kagome stepped back again when he took another step forwards. And another. And another. Up until she reached the wall.

**_And I know I'm not ready,  
Maybe tomorrow_**

"Sta..." she started.

"Kagome. Please. Listen to me. I know you...you can do...you've got to remember..."

Kagome whimpered a bit, not likely the close proximity of the man in front of her. He looked so desperate...wanting _so much_ of her...things she couldn't do...like remember...

"Please, Kagome. I thought I lost you. Please, don't make me go through that again...I don't want to lose you again..."

He moved forward to touch her.

**_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,_**

"No...NO!...STAY...STAY BACK...STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the situation at hand. She swatted his hand away, and with her cramped legs, she somehow manged to slip past him and out of the hut.

He turned to run after her, but she yelled out to him as she ran, never looking back at him, "Stay away from me! I don't know you! Leave me alone!"

**_Ya I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._**

Kagome cried as she ran. She cried for her lost memory...she cried for the pain she had brought upon those people...she cried for her foolishness...she cried for the night...

...she cried for the moon.

* * *

Note: Reminder, one more chapter left and BAM end of Part 1. 

UH huh. You heard me right.

The final chapter will be the longest, and the best chapter. Full of ...well I cant tell you...

...but wait for it...

...the wait will SOOOOOO be worth it.

**_Toksha!_**


	55. Author's note: I'm Back!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yes.

It is true.

I'm really back.

I've been gone for quite awhile. It's a long story really, one that will have to wait for another day...I've noticed how long it's been...the last time I updated was in May of 2007! It's now February 5th, 2008, which is 3 days previous to when I started my story.

I want to thank all of you who have read my story. I know I's been about 9 months since I updated, but I'm back.

I'm so, so sorry. I hope that you all, whoever is still paying attention to this particular story, can forgive me.

The last chapter of "The Untold Tale" Part I will be up tonight, Febraury 5th, 2008. Anywhere between 8:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m.

It is now 12:09 a.m. I will update tonight.

Thank you.

**_Toksha!_**


	56. The brighter side

Note: **This is** **the final chapter for 'The Untold Tale: Part 1'**

I changed up the ending a bit. There was so much more that is supposed to be happening, but I decided to put it into the next story, "The Untold Tale: Part 2"

**_Warning_**: Ending is a major Cliffhanger. Hey...It's my personal signature. What can I say, I'm addicted to writing them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. Regrettably...

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He had already lost her over and over and over. 

She died a few times. She came back, though.

_Will Kagome always be doomed to pain and sorrow?_

He loved her. Inuyasha knew that.

He always had.

Inuyasha took a glance at the little bundle in his arms. He was so peaceful, and so serene. This should be one of the happiest moments in his life. Well, he _was_ happy. But he should have shared that with Kagome, his mate.

But she was gone. Again.

Inuyasha laid the small bundle in his arms down onto the pallet on the floor of the hut. He looked toward Sango, but she didn't return the look. She kept her head down while Miroku stuck his head outside the door, looking for any sign of Kagome.

"Watch him." Inuyasha muttered. Sango looked up at him, her eyes red and sore. Tears still escaped from her eyes, refusing to be suppressed any longer. She didn't say a word, but simply nodded. Inuyasha passed Miroku and entered the darkness of the night.

* * *

Sango crawled towards the baby on the pallet. She realized she hadn't even _seen_ the babe yet. And she also remembered Inuyasha called the babe a 'him'. 

Kagome and Inuyasha had a son.

She pulled back lightly on the blanket encompassing him. It unfolded all together, and there, before her eyes, was a beautiful baby, or 'pup', as Inuyasha would refer to him as.

He had hair. Not a lot, but enough to make it noticeable. Sango gently felt the soft fuzz atop his small head. So soft…and so black…

Like Kagome's.

But his eyes…they weren't that brownish color similar to his mother's. His were of the golden hue Sango knew all too well.

He had Inuyasha's eyes.

He didn't have long nails or teeth yet, Sango could presume, being a newborn. But she knew that one day that his nails would grow to be claws, and his teeth would sharpen to become fangs.

And what Sango thought was odd, was that although he had no idea what was going on, he seemed happy. Maybe it was the trick of the candle light, but Sango could swear that she saw him smile. A genuine smile.

They boy had his father's eyes, and physical traits, but he had Kagome's midnight black hair, and a hint of her good-spirited personality.

Sango started to silently weep upon the image of this young child. This was the child destined to defeat their greatest enemy.

This innocent child, the destroyer of evil.

* * *

Miroku watched as Sango looked upon Inuyasha and Kagome's child. 

They all had been through hell and back again. Each and every one of them. Ever since they escaped their own personal hells to join together to fight against a common enemy, they've all experienced loss and pain together. They shared their hells together, even the one they were in now.

But he had to admit, for the past few months, Inuyasha and Kagome have had it pretty bad.

'_I don't know how I would be if it were Sango and I. Inuyasha is much stronger than me, but I don't know how long he can last…how much more grief he can take…If it was Sango in Kagome's place…I don't…I don't know what I would do…' _Miroku pondered silently to himself.

But for some reason, Miroku felt like this was leading to an end of constant suffering, the end to the continuation of painful events.

'_Kagome must be rubbing off on me. I believe the brighter side of things is soon to come. I have hope…'_

Miroku heard whimpering. At first he thought it to be the newborn, when he soon realized he was mistaken. It was actually _Sango. _

_'Oh Sango...our pain will dwindle as the future arises...like the sunrise symbolizing a new day...There's always a new day...'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome ran.

She found shelter in a nearby forest. The trees hid her figure, and her shadows became tangled with the shadows of the night.

She found a tree, a nice, big tree, and began to climb it. The tears she spilt made it hard for her to see, but she managed. Once she was at the height she decided, she settled herself on a branch and just let her emotions go.

She felt blank, empty. She couldn't recall any of her past, none of her-

Wait,

There was something.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"I almost thought you weren't going to come." Kagome whispered, she said it more to herself than out loud._**

**_"Feh. You don't have any faith in me, do you?"_**

**_"No Inuyasha I...I just thought you might have been busy..."_**

**_"I'm always busy. But I'm here in this disgusting Era, aren't I?"_**

**_"Well you don't have to be so rude about it! I was just saying it surprised me - " She was interrupted when Inuyasha lashed out._**

**_"What? I'm not allowed to surprise the shard detector?" He was heated._**

**_"I WAS TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU!!!!! OSWARI!!!" She screamed. Kagome had had enough.She let the tears, that were so violently trying to keep inside, fall. She stormed off into the direction of her house, unaccompanied by the hanyou face down in the ground._**

**_"Your welcome!" he yelled back when the spell wore off._**

**_Kagome was heading home in angry steps. "He always has to fight with me! I love it when we get along. I love--" she stopped mid-sentence. Was she really going to say she loved Inuyasha? She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She continued on with her train of thought from before. "I love it when we get along." She sighed. "Why can't we today?" Kagome walked back into her home._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_'I...I remembered something...I remembered that man...from the hut...the one who pleaded for me to remember him...remember...'_

Kagome gasped as she was thrust into another memory.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"I love you Kagome, you know that?" _**

**_Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. He smiled. _**

**_"Yea, I know. I love you too." _**

**_She snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you." _**

**_"I know. It's you I'm worried about." _**

**_He knew what she was talking about. "I know you won't hurt me, Kagome. I trust you." _**

**_He could smell her tears falling from her eyes. I'm afraid that I won't be able to help it. That I'll have no control." _**

**_"Shhhhh...Kagome, I won't let you fall into anyone's hands. If you're not with anyone, they can't control you." Kagome knew he was talking about Katashi. _**

**_"He'll have to kill me, and then I'll still come back before he can even get near you." Inuyasha started to growl lowly. He was upset. _**

**_"It's o.k., Inuyasha. You don't have to get too upset. I trust you." _**

**_That's when Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. When they broke contact, Inuyasha reached inside his top. He pulled out a necklace, made from a rope-like material, and some small beads. The colors brown, white, and black were dyed onto the beads. _**

**_"It's for you." he said. "I've been meaning to give it to you." Kagome took the necklace, and placed it around her head, and it hung around her neck. _**

**_"I love it. Thank you." _**

**_She went for his neck, Inuyasha not understanding what she was doing. She took the beads off from around him. She tossed them to the ground. Inuyasha was stunned. _**

**_"You're free." _**

**_Inuyasha looked at her. _**

**_"I always have been." Then he captured her into another kiss. After they broke contact, she found a small vine around a branch of the tree. She broke it off, and straightened it. She unwound her necklace, grabbing half the beads. She knotted her necklace, and placed it back over her head. Kagome took the beads, and placed them into the necklace she was making. When she was finished, she tied the ends and knotted them. Thou not as elegant as her own, it was decent and not half-bad. She slipped it over Inuyasha's neck. _**

**_"To replace your old one. This way, you will always be with me, no matter how far apart." Inuyasha was shocked, and looked down to the necklace he wore. Kagome had half the beads around her neck, and he had half around his. "You're right." _**

**_Kagome then laid her head against his chest. _**

**_"Nobody will harm my mate. Nobody will go near her." _**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Then a flood of emotions a memories from the past swept through her mind like a storm, everything remembered. All those thoughts came so quickly.

She began to feel lightheaded.

_'I...I...I remember...us...'_ She thought before falling out of her tree and heading straight for the unforgiving ground.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his head towards the sky again and sniffed for Kagome's new scent. He shifted his head in the direction of where she was. He could smell it. He knew it. 

He darted forward, racing past the little huts of the village, determined to find his one piece of happiness.

His love. His mate. His Kagome.

Inuyasha was now at the mouth of a pathway leading into a forest. _'She couldn't have gone this far in her condition, could she?'_

He slowed down his pace as he entered the depths of the woods. Animals could be heard making noises, every this way and that. He realized he had lost Kagome's scent. _'I don't get it...her scent...clear as day...so strong...she's near...but she's no where in sight...'_

Inuyasha hung his head in shame. "I've failed you again, haven't I Kagome?" he whispered. He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Father...mother...I know you can hear me...please, help me find her. Help me find Kagome. Lead me to her...or...please...lead her to me..." His whispers were swept up and carried by the evening's wind.

Then, above him, he heard the creaking and groaning of a tree. He glanced up wards, and saw the reason. I figure was headed straight for him. A _limp_ figure.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

Kagome's body slammed into Inuyasha, but he managed to stand on his own two feet. With her in his arms, he felt as shiver.

Maybe, just maybe, his parents could hear him after all.

* * *

Deep set eyes stared at the young couple. The dark figure watched the scene unfold as he hid in the shadows, waiting for his moment to come. 

Yes, he was back.

Back to claim what was rightfully his.

* * *

Kagome began to come to. The first thing she noticed was that she was in an uncomfortable position. A different position than she remembered. 

Uncomfortable as it may be, it was a lot more comforting that on a cold, rough tree branch. This was...warm...smooth...with a scent so wonderful.

Her eyes bolted open. She knew that scent. Kagome's dark, chocolate eyes stared into the golden eyes of the hanyou she remembered. She started to cry.

Inuyasha felt upset. _'She still doesn't remember...she's too scared of me to even speak...she says it all with her eyes...'_ He carefully set her down, and took a few steps back. Before Kagome could even muster up a word, Inuyasha spoke.

"I know you still don't remember. I know it must be hard for you. I must be threatening to you. Just know that I'm sorry you cant remember, I'm sorry who don't know who you are, or who I am...Or any of our friends...or..or.." he choked on the last part, "...or our son."

Kagome watched him with her eyes, so happy to see him again, and remember him, and be alive again. She slammed into him with a fierce hug and whispered into his haori.

"I remember."

Inuyasha felt total happiness at her words. Shocked she had come into contact with him, he did not expect those words to come from her mouth, her soul, her heart.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back a little, looked into her eyes, smiled, laughed, and kissed her. Again. And again. And again.

Clapping was heard in the distance.

"What a happy little couple you two are."

Inuyasha glared into the distance, in the direction of where the voice was coming from. He nudged Kagome behind him.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.

A low chuckle could be heard as the form of a man appeared into the clearing. "Well, well, well. It's nice to see the both of you again."

Inuyasha growled and lunged for an attack.

Kagome screamed inside her mind as terror consumed her. And this terror had a name.

Katashi.

* * *

So...how was that? I know it wasn't much for an ending...but I wanted it to leave you where you'd come back for more.

You know...The Untold Tale: Part 2.

The 2nd story will begin tomorrow, and the first update will posted tomorrow night, sometime before 12:00 a.m.

I love you all!

Reviews please for what you think, and if you'll come back to read Part 2!

**_Toksha!_**


	57. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: CHANGE IN PLANS

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:

CHANGE OF PLANS

I'm sorry but I have one last announcement to make

In my last chapter of "The Untold Tale", I said I would start the next story tonight, 2/6/08.

But I have a better idea.

The anniversary of my starting of "The Untold Tale" is in 2 days

2/8/08

Wouldn't that be just so awesome? To have both Stories begin on the same day, one year apart?

How many authors that created stories with sequels can say they started both on the same day, one year apart?

I'll tell you how many.

Not a lot.

I hope that's OK with you guys...

I...I just wanna start over...be like I was in the beginning...updating every night...

So...two days...

And as a bonus for being so patient, I'll put up two chapters that day.

XD

Sincerely, fellow writer, Lauren

**_Toksha!_**


End file.
